Przyjaciel
by Merryloon
Summary: Wie, że powinna była zginąć. Powinna upaść martwa na podłogę tuż obok Jamesa w tamtej starej chacie w Dolinie Godryka. Oszukała los i prędzej czy później on zemści się na niej w straszny sposób. AU
1. I 1-14

Betowała **Pantera**.

Rating M na wszelki wypadek.

* * *

_Znowu tu jest._

Odsunęła się od okna i przywarła plecami do ściany, próbując opanować biegnące w górę i w dół kręgosłupa fale dreszczy. Dziecko, które przyciskała do piersi, musiało wyczuć szybsze bicie jej serca, bo uniosło główkę i spojrzało na nią z pełnym powagi zdziwieniem. Jego spokojny, nieco senny wzrok dodał jej otuchy. Wyrównując przyspieszony oddech, odważyła się jeszcze raz ostrożnie wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Gdy musnęła policzkiem chłodny zwój firany, wzdrygnęła się odruchowo, jak przy kontakcie z zimnym strumieniem wody. Materiał delikatnie falował, poruszany strugą wilgotnego powietrza, które z cichym gwizdem przesączało się do pokoju przez szczeliny w oknie.

Tak jak przeczuwała, cały czas stał tam, w dole ulicy; czaił się tuż za kręgiem bladej poświaty rzucanej na drogę przez jedną z latarni, jakby obawiał się światła. Zarys jego postaci widziany przez mleczne fałdy tkaniny był niewyraźny, ledwo uchwytny dla oka, a ona znów nie potrafiła zmusić się do odsunięcia firan, aby dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć. Kiedy zaczął tu przychodzić? A może raczej, kiedy ona zaczęła go zauważać? Może wcześniej nie była wystarczająco czujna?

Pojawiał się po zmierzchu, zawsze w tym samym miejscu. Po krótkim czasie nauczyła się wyczuwać jego obecność i to wrażenie, pewność tego, że on już tam jest, było jak dotyk zimnej dłoni na jej odsłoniętym karku. Czasem mimowolnie zastanawiała się, czy nieznajomy wie, że ona go widzi, czy właśnie tego chciał. Za pierwszym razem, gdy go ujrzała, choć tknięta złym przeczuciem, naiwnie uznała, że musiał być jakimś zabłąkanym przechodniem, czekającym na umówione spotkanie. Lecz nikt inny nigdy nie nadszedł, a on od tamtego wieczoru, niemal codziennie stawał tuż za plamą światła latarni i tkwił tak nieruchomo przez kilka minut, zwrócony w kierunku ich domu. Zdawało jej się wtedy, że czuje, jak przez ten czas jego niecierpliwe, intensywne spojrzenie ślizga się po magicznych barierach, kryjących budynek przed wzrokiem niepowołanych, usiłując za wszelką cenę odnaleźć słaby punkt osłony, jak wciska się zachłannie pod kolejne warstwy zaklęcia i oddziera je niczym skórkę pomarańczy, bez pośpiechu, jedną po drugiej, szukając jej i dziecka.

Starała się nie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że intruz może patrzyć w miejsce, gdzie znajdowało się to okno. _Jeśli tylko osłony osłabną, choć na sekundę, on już tu będzie, będzie próbował dostać się do środka… Boże, skąd ten przeciąg?_ Jego niepokojąca obecność i uporczywe wyczekiwanie budziły w niej lęk, doprowadzały do granicy szaleństwa, przypominając nieustannie o jej własnej bezsilności. Gdyby tylko mogła (_Dumbledore mówił, że będziemy bezpieczni! BEZPIECZNI!_), ułożyłaby teraz małego w łóżeczku, a potem chwyciła za różdżkę, otworzyła okno i obsypała tego przyczajonego drania gradem najobrzydliwszych klątw, jakie znała.

Dziecko cicho ziewnęło i rozkosznie zamruczało, z powrotem układając się do snu w jej objęciach. Mała piąstka ściskała zaborczo kosmyk jej włosów.

Bała się… Tak strasznie, cholernie się bała! Zaczynała wariować ze strachu. Przerażał ją każdy, najlżejszy nawet szmer dochodzący z zamkniętych pokojów, każda minuta przedłużającej się nieobecności męża… Nie potrafiła uwolnić się od niejasnego przekonania, że ta postać za oknem w jakiś niepojęty, przewrotny sposób ma władzę nad ich losem, że sprzyja im tak długo, jak długo pojawia się w pobliżu — i to też ją przerażało. Pewnie dlatego nie zdobyła się aż dotąd na to, aby opowiedzieć o niej Jimowi. Nie zrozumiałby. Może nawet by się zaśmiał, ot, tak lekko i beztrosko, jak to tylko on oraz Syriusz potrafili. _Pomyśl, kochanie, Dumbledore zapewniał, że będziemy bezpieczni. Zaklęcie Fideliusa, skarbie! Przyjaciel nigdy nie zdradzi!_ Całkowicie wbrew sobie i zdrowemu rozsądkowi zaczęła odczuwać dziwną więź z tym upartym, prześladującym ich cieniem; zrozumiała, że od pewnego czasu ona też czegoś z napięciem wyczekuje, każdym fragmentem świadomości, każdym kawałkiem skóry, jak zwierzę wyczuwające niebezpieczeństwo, zjeżone i gotowe na przyjęcie ciosu, choć nie wiedzące, z której strony on nadejdzie. Dopóki nieznajomy będzie wystawał tuż za barierami, wszystko będzie dobrze, nic się nie zmieni, a z niebezpieczeństwem na widoku jej rodzinie nic nie zagrozi. Aż któregoś dnia on nie przyjdzie i ich wspólne czekanie dobiegnie końca.

Usłyszała odległy, stłumiony trzask i z dołu rozległo się ciche wołanie Jima. Postać za oknem, jakby wyczuwając jego obecność, powoli odsunęła się od kręgu światła i zniknęła.

Nie pojawiła się przez następne dwa dni.

Potem nadeszła Noc Duchów.

**I**

**1.**

— Lily, bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj!

— To on! Idź! Uciekaj! Ja go zatrzymam... — krzyczą ściany głosem Jamesa.

Od strony rozwartych na oścież drzwi na jej męża pada długi, widmowy cień, który zdaje się okrywać jego sylwetkę niczym kir. Ona sama właśnie wybiegła z salonu, stoi plecami do wejścia, a jej szyja zdrętwiała i nie może obrócić głowy, jakby niewidzialna ręka powstrzymywała ją od patrzenia za siebie, jakby jedno spojrzenie w tamtym kierunku mogło od razu zabić. Dzwoneczki złapane w przeciąg obijają się z brzękiem o belkę pod sufitem, wydając z siebie przenikliwy dźwięk, są jak ptak szamoczący się w agonii. Nie ma czasu, żeby pomyśleć, jej nogi same podrywają się do biegu, gdy słyszy głos Jamesa ponaglający do ucieczki. Kiedy mija męża, zerka na jego upiornie bladą twarz, rozszerzone w bezsilnej trwodze oczy, dwie nieruchome, szklane kulki. _Dlaczego, dlaczego, DLACZEGO?! Bo może Jim śmiał się za głośno? Bo puściliśmy muzykę? Bo zwątpiłam w niego, w nas, w to wszystko, przepraszam, Jimmy, przepraszam, błagam, uciekaj!_ Wydaje jej się, że każda rzecz, o którą zahacza w biegu wzrokiem, w jakiś sposób zdradziła ich Voldemortowi. Jej spojrzenie błądzi od ściany do ściany_ — nie, nie patrz, zapomnij, inaczej zapamiętasz każdy szczegół i każdy korytarz, którym później będziesz szła, zamieni się w TEN korytarz._ Kontury przedmiotów zacierają się i znów wyostrzają, odcinają się od czerni jak na negatywie, wbijają w oczy. Na krótką chwilę wszystko tonie w zielonym świetle, słychać głuche uderzenie o podłogę. Z jej ust wyrywa się krzyk, ale natychmiast zalewa ją fala mdłości. Przyciska Harry'ego do serca tak mocno, jakby chciała w niego wtłoczyć całe swoje życie. _Błagam, nie on, BŁAGAM!_

Poręcz schodów, po której któregoś dnia roześmiana zjeżdżała prosto w objęcia Jamesa, uderza ją boleśnie w ramię, gdy potyka się i zatacza na bok. Przedmioty zatracają kształty, przepoczwarzają się, zdają się do niej szyderczo wołać, z każdego kąta dobiega: _dokąd ci tak spieszno, Lily? Po co ten pośpiech?_ Wpada na piętro i spogląda za siebie. Pierwszy stopień trzeszczy, gdy Lord Voldemort stawia na nim nogę. On się nie spieszy, ma czas, wie, że jego ofiara nie może nigdzie uciec. Lily spazmatycznie łyka powietrze, czuje ucisk na klatce piersiowej, kręci jej się w głowie. O Boże, czas, ma za mało czasu…Widzi chwiejący się na schodach cień, który stopniowo zasłania światło padające z przedpokoju na ścianę na półpiętrze. _Daj mi więcej czasu, potrzebuję więcej…_ Serce podchodzi jej do gardła, zaraz się nim zadławi. _Za mało…_ _Boże, Boże…_ Barykaduje się w pokoju, obkłada drzwi dziesiątkami zaklęć ochronnych, tak trzęsą jej się ręce, że upuszcza różdżkę na podłogę.

— Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa — mamrocze do siebie.

Oblewa ją zimny pot, gdy słyszy na piętrze powolne, zbliżające się kroki. Szybko sadza Harry'ego w łóżeczku i rzuca się w stronę różdżki. W tym samym momencie drzwi wyskakują z zawiasów i uderzają w ścianę. Lily cofa się i zasłania sobą łóżeczko, twarz ma mokrą od łez, uginają się pod nią nogi. Modli się o odzyskanie kontroli nad swoim ciałem, żeby chociaż nie dać mu satysfakcji, jest Gryfonką, do jasnej cholery, jest pieprzoną Gryfonką, nie może się poszczać ze strachu! Przez kilka sekund panuje cisza, ten złowrogi rodzaj ciszy, kiedy wiadomo, że za moment stanie się coś złego. A potem do pokoju wchodzi niespiesznie Lord Voldemort.

— Nie Harry, błagam, tylko nie Harry! — Wstydzi się tego bełkotu, tego poniżenia, wstydzi się, że tak bardzo nie chce umierać.

Czarnoksiężnik uśmiecha się i postępuje krok w jej stronę. Lily wie, że gdyby przeżyła tę noc, ten straszny, zimny uśmiech prześladowałby ją w snach.

— Odsuń się, głupia… Odsuń się, i to już…

— Nie Harry, błagam, weź mnie, zabij mnie zamiast niego… — Lily krztusi się łzami, wcale nie chce umierać, ale jeśli musi, musi, jeśli tylko tak uratuje syna…

— To ostatnie ostrzeżenie… — Uśmiech Voldemorta znika, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa zniecierpliwienie.

Lily nie zamierza odpuścić, jeśli jest jakaś szansa, jakakolwiek szansa…

— Nie Harry! Błagam… Zlituj się… Zlituj… Nie Harry! Nie Harry! Błagam… Zrobię wszystko! Czemu Harry?! Dlaczego właśnie mój syn?! Zabij innego… Nie moje dziecko! — Nienawidzi siebie za to, co mówi, lecz nie panuje już nad swoimi słowami i myślami. — Błagam, jeśli jesteś człowiekiem…

Oblicze Voldemorta wykrzywia nagła złość. Gwałtownym ruchem podrywa różdżkę i Lily przeczuwa, że to ostatnie sekundy jej życia.

— _Crucio!_

Jest tak zaskoczona, że nawet nie krzyczy, chociaż ból rozrywa jej ciało na strzępy.

— Powiedziałem: odsuń się! — słyszy nad sobą syk czarnoksiężnika, a w następnej sekundzie zaklęcie odrzuca ją pod ścianę. Uderza w podłogę z taką siłą, że przez moment brakuje jej tchu. Nie, nie może… być teraz…_ Wstawaj… Wstawaj…_

— Dla… Dlaczego…? — pyta schrypniętym głosem, unosząc głowę. — Dlaczego nie chcesz mnie zabić?

— Ktoś kupił twoje życie — odpowiada krótko Voldemort.

Patrzy na nią jeszcze przez chwilę jak na popsutą zabawkę, lecz jego zainteresowanie w końcu gaśnie, a on sam odwraca się powoli w stronę Harry'ego, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę. Dla Lily świat w jednej sekundzie umiera. Ten bydlak chce, żeby patrzyła, jak morduje jej dziecko! Ten sukinsyn zmusza ją do patrzenia na śmierć Harry'ego!

— NIE! DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO MNIE TEŻ NIE ZABIJESZ?!

Próbuje czołgać się w stronę czarnoksiężnika, złapać go za szatę, oderwać od syna, ale każdy najmniejszy ruch szarpie jej mięśnie i wnętrzności. Nie jest warta jego zainteresowania, nie jest warta śmierci z jego ręki. W żaden sposób nie może go powstrzymać! Coś krzyczy, jakieś wulgarne bzdury, byle odciągnąć jego uwagę od dziecka, lecz on jej nie słucha, kompletnie ją ignoruje, zaabsorbowany swoją chorą misją. Gniew na własną bezsilność i nienawiść do Voldemorta mieszają się u Lily z histerią. Jeśli Harry… jeśli jej synek… Przypomina sobie nagle głuche łupnięcie i dźwięk tłukących się na podłodze okularów. _Boże, tam, u stóp schodów leży James z rozbitą głową…_ Ponownie czuje wzbierającą falę mdłości, dusi się, przed oczami skaczą jej kolorowe plamy, jak uwolnione w powietrze iskry zaklęć. Powietrze wypełnia nieprzyjazna magia, zalewa płuca. Wyciąga rozpaczliwie rękę, ale Voldemort i Harry są zbyt daleko, zbyt daleko… Czarnoksiężnik unosi różdżkę i z wyraźną satysfakcją wypowiada dwa słowa:

— _Avada Kedavra._

Lily zaciska powieki. Zielony błysk. Świst. Potworny wrzask i huk. Cały dom drży w posadach, z góry lecą odłamki sufitu. Gdy wstrząs ustaje, zapada cisza. Lily zsuwa ręce z głowy i zwleka z otwarciem oczu, bojąc się tego, co zobaczy. Eksplozja doszczętnie zniszczyła dwie ściany pokoju; przez ogromną dziurę widać dachy okolicznych budynków i ciemne, nocne niebo. Pomieszczenie zawalone jest gruzami, lecz umysł Lily zaprząta w tym momencie coś innego.

— Harry… — szepcze i połykając łzy, kieruje wzrok w stronę łóżeczka. Niemal w tym samym momencie w ciszę wdziera się głośny płacz dziecka. Przez kilka sekund nie może uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Próbuje wstać, ale za pierwszym razem osłabione Cruciatusem ciało odmawia posłuszeństwa. Lily zbiera w sobie resztki sił, po czym z okrzykiem bólu podrywa się z podłogi. Zatacza się i uderza plecami o ścianę. Ignorując okropne kłucie w mięśniach, na ugiętych kolanach podchodzi do łóżeczka.

Harry leży na pogniecionej kołderce i płacze. Lily przykłada dłoń do ust, tłumiąc wyrywający się z gardła szloch. Nie może uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, w ten cud. Jej synek żyje! Dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważa na czole dziecka szramę w kształcie błyskawicy.

— Ciiii… ciiii… Nie p-płacz, skarbie — mówi przez łzy, wyjmując Harry'ego z łóżeczka i przyciskając go mocno do piersi. — Już d-dobrze, mamusia jest przy tobie…

Owija syna kołderką, próbując ochronić go przed zimnym powietrzem, wpadającym do pomieszczenia. Trzęsą jej się ręce, gdy niezdarnymi ruchami wyciera krew z małej główki, jednocześnie obsypując ją pocałunkami, aby jakoś uśmierzyć ból. Wzdryga się, gdy za jej plecami coś upada na podłogę. Natychmiast odwraca się, rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami szukając źródła hałasu. Na ziemię osuwa się właśnie kolejny fragment muru. Voldemort zniknął, a ona nie ma zamiaru czekać, aż wróci. Nie rozumie tego, co się stało, ale Harry żyje, czuje ciepło jego ciałka, i to jest najważniejsze.

Różdżka… Gdzie jest różdżka? Omiata wzrokiem podłogę, wszędzie widzi jedynie gruzy. Do diabła z różdżką, musi stąd uciekać, jak najszybciej! Gdzieś, gdzie ona i syn będą bezpieczni, gdzie… Próbuje opanować zdenerwowanie i skoncentrować się, błagając w myślach, żeby magiczne bariery osłaniające dom okazały się uszkodzone, a następnie teleportuje się do pierwszego miejsca, które przychodzi jej do głowy.

**2.**

Podbiega do drzwi i ze wszystkich sił wali w nie pięścią, uderza bez przerwy, dopóki nie słyszy wzburzonych okrzyków w głębi domu i zbliżających się ciężkich kroków. Chwilę później zalewa ją światło z przedpokoju. Oślepiona, mruży oczy. Na progu stoi Vernon, a grymas zaskoczenia pomieszanego z przerażeniem, który wykrzywia mu twarz, uświadamia jej, jak strasznie musi wyglądać, zapłakana, sponiewierana, trzęsąca się jak w gorączce.

— Co do diabła…? — Dursley odzyskuje głos.

Obok niego pojawia się nagle Petunia. Jest wyraźnie przestraszona. Na jej widok Lily znów wybucha płaczem.

— Przepraszam… Nie… Nie gniewaj się… Przepraszam… Nie wiedziałam, do-dokąd pójść — próbuje tłumaczyć, ale z jej ust wydobywa się tylko niezrozumiały potok słów. — Ja-James… James… — czuje, jak coś ściska ją w gardle. Nie jest w stanie tego powiedzieć.

W oczach siostry, oprócz lęku, dostrzega iskierkę zrozumienia. Vernon otrząsnął się już z szoku i natychmiast zgarnia Lily do środka. Przed zamknięciem drzwi rozgląda się nerwowo po ulicy, sprawdzając, czy jacyś wścibscy sąsiedzi nie śledzili całego zajścia. Petunia ciągnie ją do salonu i sadza na sofie; sama również siada, zachowując jednak pewien dystans.

— Vernon, przynieś coś na uspokojenie — rzuca przez ramię drżącym głosem. — I herbata… Zrób herbatę.

— Earl Greya?

— Och, na litość boską!

— W porządku, tylko pytałem! — mruczy pod nosem Vernon i idzie do kuchni.

Gdy zostają z siostrą same, Lily wyczuwa unoszące się w powietrzu napięcie. Od płaczu boli ją głowa, łzy zaschły jej na policzkach, ale od czasu do czasu wstrząsa nią jeszcze suchy szloch. Petunia długo milczy, aż w końcu niepewnie chrząka, wskazując na nieruchome zawiniątko w jej ramionach.

— To ten… Harry?

Lily kiwa głową i nieznacznie odsuwa syna od swojej piersi. Petunia wydaje stłumiony okrzyk na widok rany szpecącej czoło dziecka.

— On mu to zrobił? Potter?

W pierwszym odruchu Lily ma ochotę spoliczkować własną siostrę, ale udaje jej się opanować gniew.

— Voldemort — odpowiada sucho.

W salonie Dursleyów to imię brzmi dziwnie pusto i wydaje się prawie całkiem obdarte ze swojej złowieszczej aury. Lily wie, że powinna jak najszybciej skontaktować się z ludźmi z Zakonu Feniksa, powiedzieć im o tym, co zaszło, ale świadomie odwleka moment, gdy będzie zmuszona przeżyć wszystko jeszcze raz. Mugolski świat oferuje jej ułudę bezpieczeństwa, a ona chętnie, niemal desperacko pozwala otoczyć się szczelnie miękkim kokonem ignorancji. Na dociekliwe pytania siostry odpowiada jak w półśnie: tak, Voldemort to ten psychopata, o którym ci pisałam, tak, zaatakował nas, nie, nie zawiadomiłam policji, tak, mamy coś takiego jak policja, tak, chciał nas zabić, ale uciekłam, nie wiem, zniknął, wiem, wybacz, że narażam was na niebezpieczeństwo…

— A gdzie jest Potter?

Lily wybudza się nagle z letargu.

— James… — Z trudem przełyka ślinę. — James… — powtarza niemal błagalnie, jednak znów zawodzi ją głos, więc tylko bezsilnie kręci głową.

Petunia nie znosiła jej męża, ale teraz na twarzy siostry, oprócz zgrozy, Lily dostrzega cień litości. Do pokoju wchodzi Vernon, niosąc tacę z dwoma klekoczącymi filiżankami. Tak bardzo trzęsą mu się ręce, że rozlewa część ich zawartości na spodki. Podaje żonie tabletkę, którą ta z kolei wciska Lily do ręki, natychmiast cofając dłoń, jakby obawiała się bezpośredniego kontaktu.

— Nie… — próbuje słabo protestować Lily, lecz czuje, jak po chwili, pokonana przez własne ciało, bezwolnie unosi pigułkę do ust i popija ją, parząc sobie język i podniebienie gorącą herbatą. Odstawia filiżankę na stół i mocniej przytula Harry'ego, który już dawno przestał płakać i jest dziwnie spokojny. Chciałaby, żeby ten spokój udzielił się i jej. Odchyla głowę na oparcie sofy i zamyka oczy.

— Powiedźcie pani Figg, że tu jestem… — mamrocze.

Po kilku minutach ogarnia ją cudowne otępienie, a głosy rozmawiających szeptem Dursleyów docierają do niej jak z oddali.

— Co się stało? Pobił ją?

— To nie Potter.

— Myślałem, że jest alkoholikiem…

— On nie żyje.

Te trzy słowa wciąż natarczywie dźwięczą jej w uszach, gdy w końcu osuwa się w ciemność bez snów.

**3.**

Z błogosławionej nieświadomości wybudzają ją po jakimś czasie podniesione głosy i niespokojny ruch wypełniający przestrzeń dookoła. Pierwszym, co widzi, gdy unosi powieki, są wpatrujące się w nią ze współczuciem łagodne oczy Lupina.

— Remusie!

Mężczyzna obejmuje ją i mocno przytula, a ona natychmiast chowa twarz w jego ramieniu, rozpaczliwie szukając oparcia i schronienia.

— Boże, Lily… Tak bardzo mi przykro — słyszy koło ucha przepełniony niewyobrażalnym smutkiem głos człowieka, który dzieli jej cierpienie. — Przepraszam, Lily, wybacz mi…

Jakaś cząstka niej pragnie zawołać, żeby przestał, że nie musi za nic przepraszać, ale wybiera milczenie, choć wie, że każda sekunda ciszy pogłębia u Lunatyka gorzkie poczucie winy. Chce odsunąć od siebie ten okropny ciężar, przerzucić go na barki kogoś innego, kogoś silniejszego niż ona. Zagłuszyć wstyd i wyrzuty sumienia. Remus głaszcze ją uspokajająco po włosach, ale Lily wyczuwa w nim dziwne napięcie. Unosi głowę i patrzy na niezdrowo bladą, skupioną twarz przyjaciela, na lekko drgający kącik jego ust. Oblicza pozostałych członków Zakonu Feniksa zebranych w salonie Dursleyów są również ściągnięte niepokojem. Lupin przełyka głośno ślinę i zaczyna powoli:

— Syriusz…

Serce Lily zamiera, a następnie gwałtownie przyspiesza. Wbija błagalny wzrok w Remusa.

— Co z nim? On… On chyba nie…?

— Zniknął — prycha z pogardą Alastor Moody.

Uderza ją ostry ton i wyraźna złość aurora. Nagle zaczyna rozumieć.

— Syriusz… To nie… To nie on był naszym Strażnikiem Tajemnicy… To… — Przerażenie ściska jej gardło. Przykłada drżącą dłoń do czoła, po czym zsuwa ją na usta. Próbuje stłumić w sobie okropne, lodowate uczucie beznadziei.

— Lily? — Remus przygląda się jej z troską.

— Peter… Boże, co oni z nim zrobili…? — wyrzuca z siebie trzęsącym się głosem. Oczami wyobraźni widzi Pettigrewa poddawanego torturom, błagającego śmierciożerców o litość, by wreszcie po kilku, kilkunastu godzinach męki zdradzić adres ich kryjówki.

Po tych słowach zapada ciężka cisza. Lily dostrzega kątem oka, jak Remus i Moody wymieniają między sobą ponure spojrzenia.

— Zabierz ich do Hogwartu, tam będą bezpieczni — mówi wreszcie auror, unikając jej wzroku.

— A wy? — pyta Remus.

— Spróbujemy znaleźć Blacka… i Pettigrewa.

— Gdzie Harry?! — Lily w przypływie paniki podrywa się z sofy, lecz zaraz słyszy trochę zniecierpliwiony głos siostry:

— Położyłam go z Dudleyem. — Petunia stoi w drzwiach salonu z założonymi na piersiach rękami, wyraźnie starając się zachować jak największą odległość od reszty przebywających w pomieszczeniu osób.

Idą razem do dziecięcej sypialni, gdzie w łóżeczku śpią koło siebie dwa brzdące, jeden z prowizorycznym opatrunkiem na czole. Lily przez kilka sekund przypatruje się im, czując tuż za plecami obecność siostry, po czym delikatnie wyjmuje Harry'ego spod kołderki i bierze na ręce.

— Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała… — zaczyna Petunia z wahaniem i urywa.

Lily odwraca się i zerka na nią z zaskoczeniem. Jej starsza siostra, próbując ukryć zmieszanie, wzrusza ramionami. Lily podchodzi do niej i bez namysłu obejmuje kobietę wolną ręką. W pierwszym momencie Petunia zastyga w bezruchu, ale po dłuższej chwili zdawkowo i jakby niepewnie odwzajemnia uścisk.

**4. **

Podążają przez błonia w stronę świateł Hogwartu. Przed przenikliwymi podmuchami wiatru chroni Lily obszerny płaszcz Remusa, a przed potknięciem i upadkiem jego silne ramię. Wokół panuje ciemność, straszna ciemność przywołująca z pamięci najgorsze echa, ożywiająca upiorne obrazy z chaty w Dolinie Godryka. Za ich plecami szemrze Zakazany Las i Lily wciąż wydaje się, że ktoś za nimi idzie. Przysuwa się bliżej Lupina, tak blisko, że owiewa ją ciepło drugiego ciała oraz słaby zapach wody kolońskiej, i znów myśli o Jamesie. Ze wszystkich sił próbuje przypomnieć sobie jego uśmiech, ale umysł nieustannie podsuwa wspomnienie tamtych znieruchomiałych w grozie oczu, martwych jeszcze zanim wypełniła je zieleń zbliżającego się zaklęcia. _Bierz Harry' ego i uciekaj!_ Lily kuli się, gdy po jej plecach przebiega dreszcz strachu.

Pokonują kilka stopni i już są w środku zamku, zostawiając las i ciemność za drzwiami. Korytarze Hogwartu otula aksamitne światło pochodni, które potęguje poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Remus prowadzi ich mniej uczęszczaną drogą do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie oddaje ją w doświadczone ręce pani Pomfrey. W przeciągu kilku minut Lily ląduje w łóżku odgrodzonym parawanem od reszty sali, a pielęgniarka przynosi na tacy niezbędne jej zdaniem lekarstwa i eliksiry. Remus gdzieś zniknął i tylko z drugiego końca pomieszczenia dobiega jego cichy, lecz stanowczy głos:

— Panie profesorze, czy to naprawdę nie może zaczekać?

— Obawiam się, że niestety nie może.

— Na litość boską, ona jest w szoku!

— To zrozumiałe. Szanuję jej ból, ale to wyjątkowe okoliczności.

— Proszę o chociaż odrobinę empatii…

— Nawet nie potrafię wyrazić słowami, jak bardzo mi przykro. Jednak to, o czym chcę porozmawiać, jest niezmiernie ważne nie tylko dla niej i jej syna, ale też dla nas i całego czarodziejskiego świata.

Po pełnej napięcia ciszy, która zawisła w powietrzu, Lily poznaje, że Remus dał w końcu za wygraną. Wpatruje się beznamiętnie w sufit, zasłuchana w zmierzające ku niej kroki, aż w końcu zsuwa wzrok w dół, żeby odwzajemnić spojrzenie Albusa Dumbledore'a. W jego oczach odnajduje oczywiście uczucia takie jak współczucie i zatroskanie, jednak jest tam coś jeszcze, ten szczególny wyraz, który identyfikowała zawsze jako zainteresowanie. Dyrektor Hogwartu, nie zważając na protesty pani Pomfrey, przysuwa krzesło i siada obok łóżka. Lily obserwuje z rezygnacją, jak czarodziej łączy czubki palców i lekko pochyla się w jej stronę.

— Lily… Opowiedz mi wszystko, co pamiętasz.

Otwiera usta i zaczyna mówić — z początku opornie, powoli, z czasem coraz szybciej, jakby chciała wyrzucić z siebie całe zło i nieszczęście, które spotkało ją tego dnia i które kotłuje się w jej wnętrzu. Dumbledore przygląda się jej uważnie i nie przerywa, a jego twarz wydaje się pozbawiona emocji. Kiedy wyczerpana Lily wreszcie kończy, jedyne słowo, jakie pada z ust czarodzieja to: "przepraszam".

**5.**

Znów jest w ich domu w Dolinie Godryka. Siedzi w rozświetlonym słońcem salonie, wszystko wygląda na dziwnie rozmyte i zastygłe w bezruchu. Czyta jakąś książkę, ale strony raz po raz rozmazują się, a słowa nie tworzą żadnych sensownych zdań. Nagle w drzwiach staje James. Wydaje się oszołomiony; ciężko opiera się o futrynę i mruga oczami. Lily zauważa, że gdzieś zgubił swoje okulary. Nie potrafi do końca określić tego wrażenia, ale przeczuwa, że coś jest nie tak, ten brak okularów niepokoi ją i wytrąca z równowagi. Wstaje i w pierwszym odruchu chce podbiec do męża, lecz zamiera w pół kroku i czuje, jak ze strachu serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Po skroni Jamesa spływa powoli czerwona, gęsta smuga; krew zlepia mu włosy. Jim przestaje mrugać i w jego oczach Lily dostrzega tylko bezrozumną, niepojętą nienawiść. I wtedy w dławiącym ukłuciu lęku przypomina sobie, że przecież on nie żyje. W momencie gdy z przedpokoju dobiega brzęk tłukących się okularów, James unosi brwi i robi krok do środka pomieszczenia. Uśmiecha się szeroko, bardzo szeroko, uśmiechem Lorda Voldemorta.

Lily budzi się zlana potem. Trzęsie się na całym ciele, a jej serce bije jak szalone. Za oknem świta. Nadchodzący poranek zaczyna niespiesznie wydobywać z szarości kształty różnych przedmiotów. Nawet eliksiry pani Pomfrey nie zdołały jej uwolnić od nocnych koszmarów. Dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że twarz ma mokrą od łez. Po prawej stronie śpi w łóżeczku Harry, po lewej drzemie na krześle Remus z głową wspartą na dłoni. Lily nie może się oprzeć wrażeniu, że w sali jest ktoś jeszcze, lecz rozstawiony przez pielęgniarkę parawan uniemożliwia obserwację całego pomieszczenia. Czyjaś intensywna, milcząca obecność zdaje się wypełniać przestrzeń ukrytą przed jej wzrokiem za zasłoną. Lily zastanawia się, czy nie obudzić Lupina. Boi się. Cisza wpycha się do uszu, wyczula pobudzony umysł na najmniejszy szmer.

Lily z utęsknieniem czeka na wschód słońca, nasłuchując.

**6.**

— Niedługo wrócę — zapewnia wyraźnie zmartwiony Remus, ściskając lekko jej dłoń.

— Dam sobie radę — zapewnia w odpowiedzi Lily wątłym głosem. Próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale usta są jakby zaskorupiałe, a ich kąciki jeszcze nigdy nie wydawały się tak ciężkie.

Lupin patrzy na nią ze smutną czułością, po czym posyła błagalne spojrzenie pani Pomfrey.

— Zajmę się nimi — uspokaja go pielęgniarka.

Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna z ociąganiem wstaje i musnąwszy wargami palce Lily, odchodzi. Godziny bez Remusa ciągną się w nieskończoność, odmierzane jednostajnym bębnieniem deszczu o szyby i tańcem cieni na ścianach. Lily większą część przedpołudnia spędza w nienaturalnym odrętwieniu, a jej umysł błąka się na pograniczu jawy i snu. Chciało ją odwiedzić kilkoro nauczycieli, ale dość ozięble poinformowała panią Pomfrey, że nie życzy sobie wizyt. Najpierw musi choć trochę dojść do siebie, nabrać sił, żeby była w stanie spojrzeć innym ludziom w oczy bez uczucia żalu i gniewu.

Harry bawi się grzecznie w łóżeczku, posyłając co jakiś czas w kierunku mamy miłe uśmiechy. Przy każdym z nich Lily czuje dotkliwe ukłucie w sercu, jakby ktoś wbijał w nie szpilkę. Martwi się; jej synek nie należy do gadatliwych dzieci, ale od wczorajszego dnia uparcie milczy i nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa.

_Bierz Harry' ego i uciekaj!_

Lily szybko odwraca głowę, aby ukryć przed dzieckiem swoją gwałtownie skurczoną w bólu twarz i zaczyna bezgłośnie płakać.

**7.**

Lupin wraca dopiero późnym popołudniem. Wyraźnie przybity i zmęczony, wygląda jakby w przeciągu kilku godzin postarzał się o dobrych kilka lat. Wiesza swój przemoczony płaszcz na oparciu krzesła, siada i pociera dłonią czoło. Jest w tym ruchu tyle niewypowiedzianego smutku i rezygnacji, że Lily od razu wie — stało się coś złego.

— Co z Syriuszem i Peterem? — pyta natychmiast.

Remus wydaje się lekko zaskoczony i zarazem przerażony determinacją, jaka pobrzmiewa w jej głosie.

— Wciąż ich szukamy — mówi, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

— Co z Syriuszem i Peterem, Remusie? — powtarza Lily z naciskiem.

— Przecież tłumaczę…

— Remus!

Lupin zrywa się z krzesła i zaczyna krążyć obok łóżka, przygryzając wargi i nerwowo trąc brodę. Lily wodzi za nim spojrzeniem, a w jej piersi znów kiełkuje obezwładniające uczucie rozpaczy. Czarodziej przystaje i spogląda na nią, jakby szacując, ile będzie w stanie znieść.

— Syriusz odnalazł Petera.

— Czyli obaj żyją — wzdycha Lily z nieskrywaną ulgą.

Przez twarz Remusa przemyka cień, w kącikach jego oczu i ust czai się napięcie.

— Wywiązała się walka — kontynuuje z oporem. — Wygląda na to… Wszystko wskazuje na to, że…

_Nie!_ — krzyczy głos w tyle jej głowy. Wzdryga się, gdy nagle ogarnia ją chłód.

— Peter nie żyje — kończy Lupin.

Lily z trudem przełyka kilkakrotnie ślinę, wypatrując w oczach przyjaciela pocieszenia i otuchy, lecz te pozostają puste i odległe. Z trudem zbiera się w sobie i cicho zadaje jeszcze jedno pytanie:

— A Syriusz?

Ramiona Remusa bezsilnie opadają, a jego oblicze wykrzywia grymas udręki.

— Jest w Azkabanie.

**8.**

Palec, myśli Lily. Tylko tyle zostało po Peterze. Eksplozja zabiła dwunastu przypadkowych mugoli. Aresztowali Syriusza.

Jej myśli dryfują swobodnie pod sufitem. Chciałaby przestać istnieć. Stracić chociaż na kilka godzin świadomość tego, co się dzieje. Stać się kamieniem w murze Hogwartu albo łóżkiem, na którym leży. Nie odczuwa żadnej konkretnej emocji, jej ciało jest lekkie i przezroczyste. Słyszy niedaleko siebie jakieś głosy, ale nie rozróżnia słów.

Wie, że powinna była zginąć. Powinna upaść martwa na podłogę tuż obok Jamesa w tamtej starej chacie w Dolinie Godryka. Oszukała los i prędzej czy później on zemści się na niej w straszny sposób. Mocniej przytula do siebie synka i stara się oczyścić swój umysł ze wszystkich okropnych wizji, jakie ją nachodzą. W tym momencie to Lily potrzebuje Harry'ego bardziej niż Harry potrzebuje Lily. Dziecko jest jej jedyną wymówką, jedynym wytłumaczeniem, dlaczego ona wciąż jeszcze żyje, więc chwyta się go łapczywie niczym ostatniego oddechu, tuląc je do snu.

Kołysząc się, próbuje nie myśleć o niczym szczególnym, nie myśleć o niczym więcej jak o ciepłej, pachnącej słodkim mlekiem główce maleństwa.

**9.**

Następnego dnia rano, po kolejnej długiej nocy koszmarów, Lily prosi panią Pomfrey o swoje ubranie. Ma dość bezczynności, decyduje się stawić czoła temu, co szykuje dla niej los. Musi być silna, dla Harry'ego… I dla Jima. Nawet najkrótsze wspomnienie męża sprawia jej niewyobrażalny ból. Modli się, żeby w końcu pojawił się u jej boku, cały i zdrowy, tak bardzo żywy, i wyjaśnił z tym swoim zawadiackim uśmiechem, że zdążył uciec albo że tylko udawał martwego. Pani Pomfrey ze sceptyczną miną wręcza jej klucz do komnat, w których od tej pory ma mieszkać. Dumbledore powiedział, że nie mogą ryzykować. Lily wciąż czuje do niego ogromny żal, a momentami wręcz głęboką niechęć, zwłaszcza gdy przypomina sobie, jak nalegał, by uczynili go ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Nienawidzi dyrektora za to, że to on miał rację, że to oni popełnili błąd. Biedny, biedny Jim, zawsze ufający przyjaciołom, do końca wierzący w potęgę przyjaźni! Dlaczego za tę naiwną wiarę spotkała go tak okrutna śmierć?

Remus po długim wahaniu wreszcie kapituluje i zgadza się zaprowadzić ich do nowego mieszkania. Lily chwyta rączkę Harry'ego i wszyscy razem opuszczają skrzydło szpitalne. Wędrując korytarzami, kobieta i spoczywające w jej ramionach dziecko z dużym opatrunkiem na czole przyciągają uwagę uczniów. Lupin pospiesznie kieruje ich na rzadziej używaną trasę, chcąc im oszczędzić wścibskich spojrzeń.

Salon jest przestronniejszy i jaśniejszy niż się spodziewała. Na podłodze i kanapie stoi kilka dużych kartonów.

— Staraliśmy się zabrać te najważniejsze rzeczy — wyjaśnia ostrożnie Remus, badając jej reakcję.

Lily podchodzi do najbliższego pudła i zagląda do środka. Na wierzchu leży album ze zdjęciami rzucony między zielonego, pluszowego smoka i żółto-czarny szalik Jamesa z wyszytą nazwą jego ulubionej drużyny: OSY Z WIMBOURNE.

— Wiem, że to niewiele… — mówi Lupin zafrasowany, ale Lily mu przerywa:

— Dziękuję. — W zamyśleniu gładzi wyhaftowane litery. — Co… — Bierze głęboki, rozedrgany oddech. — Co z Jimem?

— Wszystkim się już zajęliśmy. Gdybyś… Jeśli będziesz czuła się na siłach…

— Oczywiście — odpowiada nieco oschle, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć.

— A więc jutro w południe.

Lily opada na kanapę i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

— Przepraszam, chciałabym zostać na moment sama.

— Lily…

— Proszę.

**10.**

— Nie Harry, błagam, tylko nie Harry!

Plącze się jej język, a dźwięki z trudem wydostają się z zaciśniętego gardła i układają w słowa. Chce dalej krzyczeć, ale wargi ważą chyba tonę, tak niesamowicie ciężko je rozewrzeć.

Voldemort patrzy na nią swoimi przerażającymi oczami o kocich źrenicach, i uśmiecha się. Nieludzka twarz czarnoksiężnika krzywi się powoli w okropnym grymasie okrutnej uciechy. Lily myśli, że już powinien przestać, że nikt nie potrafi się tak szeroko uśmiechać, ale usta Lorda Voldemorta cały czas się rozciągają, jego uśmiech zdaje się wypełniać stopniowo całe jej pole widzenia, rosnąć aż do sufitu. Sparaliżowana strachem i przykuta do ziemi obserwuje, jak ten potworny, bezcielesny uśmiech leniwie płynie ku niej w powietrzu niczym jakaś makabryczna parodia kota z Cheshire.

Gdy udaje jej się wyrwać z tego koszmaru, widzi nad sobą zatroskane oblicze Remusa, który siedzi na łóżku i kojąco gładzi ją po policzku. Ze wstydem dochodzi do wniosku, że znów musiała krzyczeć przez sen. Z wdzięcznością wtula twarz w ciepłą dłoń Lupina, ciesząc się w duchu, że postawił na swoim i został u niej na noc, choć próbowała go wypędzić na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Przez chwilę wpatrują się w siebie; oczy Remusa błyszczą, odbijając drżący płomień świecy. Czarodziej lekko pochyla się w jej stronę. Nagle w sąsiednim pokoju zaczyna płakać Harry. Lupin odsuwa się jak oparzony i cofa rękę. Zanim odwraca głowę, Lily wyczytuje w jego spojrzeniu dobrze jej znany cień poczucia winy.

**11.**

Prawdopodobnie kolejny raz przeceniła swoją siłę. Kiedy staje przed trumną, uginają się pod nią kolana, lecz Remus ją podtrzymuje. W tej śmiesznej, wąskiej skrzynce leży Jim, jej Jim w czarnej szacie, której nienawidził, bo była zbyt sztywna. Zawsze żartował, że może przyda się kiedyś na pogrzeb. Twarz Jamesa ma nieprzyjemny, wręcz groźny wyraz; jego rysy stężały, skóra nabrała odpychającego, woskowatego wyglądu, a kąciki ust opadły, jakby na coś się gniewał. Lily unosi onieśmielona rękę i delikatnie kładzie dłoń na policzku męża, obrysowując kciukiem jego dolną wargę. Jim jest lodowaty. Nie tak chciałaby go zapamiętać. Śmierć kompletnie do niego nie pasuje; jest zbyt podniosła, zbyt konwencjonalna, zbyt ostateczna… Lily czuje, jak w jej wnętrzu niebezpiecznie wzbiera szloch.

— To nie są jego okulary — mamrocze pod nosem zupełnie bez sensu, wskazując szkła wystające z kieszeni na piersi Jamesa.

— Słucham? — Lupin nachyla się, żeby lepiej ją słyszeć. Mówi cichym, nienaturalnie zachrypniętym głosem.

— Ma inne okulary — powtarza z niezrozumiałym dla siebie uporem Lily.

— Nie mogliśmy znaleźć starych — szepcze przepraszająco Remus. — Kupiliśmy nowe.

Gdy w jej umyśle rozbrzmiewa brzęk tłukącego się szkła, żołądek Lily skręca się w supeł. Zgina się w pasie i gwałtownie odsuwa od trumny, panicznie łykając powietrze. Remus natychmiast odprowadza ją na bok; w półmroku śledzą ich natrętne spojrzenia zebranych w pomieszczeniu żałobników.

Ceremonia pogrzebowa przebiega w niezwykłym pośpiechu. Jima chowają obok jego rodziców. Krótką mowę pożegnalną wygłasza jakiś daleki krewny, bo nikt, kto znał Jamesa odrobinę lepiej, nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie kilku składnych zdań. Kiedy trumna znika pod ziemią, Lily gapi się w otępieniu przed siebie. Nie rejestruje twarzy ani nazwisk tych, którzy podchodzą i składają jej kondolencje. Nie rozumie, co mówią, czego właściwie chcą. W końcu uwalnia się od ich towarzystwa i zostaje na moment sama.

— Przepraszam — rzuca w stronę grobu.

Nie wie dokładnie za co. Ma okropne wyrzuty sumienia, że żyje, że nie umarła razem z nim wtedy, w tamtej chacie, a on został u stóp schodów z roztrzaskaną głową, i że uciekła. Uciekła, nawet nie patrząc za siebie. Wydaje jej się, że na ramieniu czuje lekki dotyk czyjejś dłoni, pocieszający, niosący otuchę — ale kiedy odwraca się, nikogo za nią nie ma.

**12.**

Siedzi pośród przyjaciół i czuje się tak samotna jak nigdy przedtem. Docenia ich zabiegi, by jakoś ją wesprzeć, lecz jest już zmęczona okazywanym jej zainteresowaniem i niecierpliwie czeka, aż każdy wróci do swoich spraw. Chciałaby, żeby przestali się nad nią użalać; ludzka litość nieustannie utwierdza ją w przekonaniu o własnej słabości, o bezradności w starciu z okrutną rzeczywistością, akurat w momencie gdy planuje z powrotem stanąć na nogi. Tchórz. Mazgaj, myśli z rezygnacją, spoglądając na wciąż nierozpakowane kartony zalegające pod ścianą. Boi się, że jeśli tylko wyjmie na zewnątrz ich zawartość, powietrze w mgnieniu oka przesiąknie odorem śmierci.

Harry wytrwale wdrapuje się jej na kolana. Obecność tylu osób wydaje się go peszyć i tęskni za bliskością mamy. Pani Pomfrey napomknęła, że kiedy Lily uczestniczyła w pogrzebie, chłopczyk pozostawiony pod opieką pielęgniarki był bardzo niespokojny i popłakiwał. W dalszym ciągu nic nie mówi. Kiedy Lily mu o czymś opowiada, malec jedynie patrzy na nią swoimi dużymi, melancholijnymi oczami. Tak strasznie brakuje jej tego słodkiego dziecięcego głosiku… Oddałaby wszystko za jedno słowo z tych kochanych, drobnych usteczek, jedno słowo, które podniosłoby na duchu bardziej niż wszelkie starania otaczających ją ludzi.

_Gdyby nie dziecko, Jim wciąż by żył._

Lily wzdryga się, gdy naraz słyszy w swojej głowie zimny, bezduszny głos. Nie może uwierzyć, że zrodziła się w niej tak odrażająca myśl. _Gdyby nie dziecko, wciąż bylibyśmy szczęśliwi. _Robi jej się niedobrze, nie potrafi odpędzić zwątpienia, które stopniowo wkrada się do serca. _James nie musiał ginąć._ W ułamku sekundy chmara złych myśli obsiada jej umysł jak wściekła szarańcza szukająca dobrych wspomnień, żeby je pożreć. _To jego wina… Nie, nie, nie, nie… To jego… NIE! Bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj!_ _TCHÓRZ. TCHÓRZ. TCHÓRZ._

Ktoś kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu i lekko nią potrząsa. Lily błyskawicznie odzyskuje świadomość. Z wyrazu twarzy Lupina wnioskuje, że zadał jakieś pytanie.

— Zamyśliłam się — tłumaczy wymijająco.

— Już późno.

— Tak. — Nawet nie zerka w kierunku okna.

— Chcesz, żebym został?

Lily długo milczy, a potem mówi na przekór sobie:

— Nie.

**13.**

Budzi się tuż przed świtem. Nie pamięta szczegółów koszmaru, ale wciąż drży ze strachu i musi uspokajać walące obłąkańczo serce. Rozmyśla nad tym, czy James, gdziekolwiek teraz jest — jeśli jest — nienawidzi jej za to, że przeżyła. Czy ma do niej żal, że wymknęła się śmierci, że on zginął, aby ona mogła dostać nową szansę. Wyobraża sobie jego rozgoryczenie; gdy umierał, był sam, zupełnie sam, skonał w samotności, opuszczony przez osobę, której bezgranicznie ufał. Krzyknął, żeby uciekała — i uciekła. Jeszcze nigdy nie biegła tak szybko, nie rzucając przez ramię ani jednego, choćby najkrótszego spojrzenia. Ogarnia ją wstręt do samej siebie. Zachowała się jak zwierzę spłoszone przez myśliwego. _Idiotka, skończona idiotka, przecież miałam różdżkę, razem dalibyśmy mu radę. Gdyby nie Harry… PRZESTAŃ, DO CHOLERY! PRZESTAŃ!_

Chowa twarz w dłoniach i połyka głębokie hausty powietrza. Tęskni za jego dotykiem, ustami, jego ciałem. Ten dojmujący brak sprawia jej niemal fizyczny ból, jest jak niekończąca się tortura, której musi doświadczać ciągle od nowa jako pokutę za to, że żyje. Przeklina moment, gdy nieroztropnie odrzuciła propozycję Remusa. Potrzebuje bliskości drugiego człowieka. Ciemność i cisza napierają na nią ze wszystkich stron tak, że czuje się mała i przytłoczona ciężarem swojej winy, która pali ją jak świeże piętno.

Tej nocy Lily jest przekonana, że ono nigdy nie zniknie.

**14.**

— Przecież nie mogą go skazać bez procesu! — Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jej głos jest trochę zbyt wysoki i piskliwy i właściwie ociera się o histerię, ale naprawdę o to nie dba. Z furią ciska gazetę na stół. _SYRIUSZ BLACK SKAZANY NA DOŻYWOCIE_ — oznajmia nagłówek_. _Jest wściekła, że przez dwa dni trzymali to przed nią w tajemnicy. Na widok wyraźnie przegranych min członków Zakonu Feniksa chce jej się wyć. Zwraca się w stronę Dumbledore'a. — PRAWDA?

Dyrektor ponuro chrząka i poprawia się na krześle.

— Nie znasz Bartemiusza Croucha. Stosuje niestandardowe metody. Kontrowersyjne.

Lily wpatruje się w niego, jakby był przybyszem z innej planety.

— Musi być coś, co możemy zrobić. Coś. Cokolwiek.

— Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy…

"Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy" — to samo obiecywał jej i Jimowi.

— To za mało — przerywa mu ostro.

Dumbledore na chwilę zamiera z na wpół otwartymi ustami. Lily korzysta z okazji i przypuszcza kolejny atak.

— Muszę tam pojechać. Muszę się z nim zobaczyć.

Czarodziej odzyskuje głos.

— Chyba nie do końca wiesz… Rozumiem, ale szczerze odradzam.

Lily walczy z pokusą rzucenia mu się do gardła. Zamiast tego marszczy gniewnie brwi.

— Czy ktoś z was był już u niego?

— To nie takie proste — wzdycha Dumbledore. — Nikogo tam nie wpuszczają. Panuje spore zamieszanie.

Lily nie jest w stanie znieść poczucia klęski, jakie unosi się nad stołem. Musi uratować chociaż Syriusza, chociaż jego. Nie może jeszcze raz stracić osoby, którą kocha, nie może znowu uciekać. Bezsilność doprowadza ją do szału. Opada ze złością na kanapę.

— Mógłby pan porozmawiać z Minister Magii — proponuje niepewnie Remus.

— Już to zrobiłem. Nikt w Ministerstwie nie ma głowy do zajmowania się jednym z dziesiątek więźniów, którzy ostatnio zapełnili cele Azkabanu.

— Ludzie, co z wami?! — Lily ponownie zrywa się na równe nogi. — Syriusz od trzech dni przebywa w Azkabanie, W AZKABANIE, i czeka na naszą pomoc, a my tu siedzimy i dyskutujemy jak jacyś… — Nagle urywa, bo w jej umyśle kiełkuje nieprzyjemna myśl. Niektórzy zebrani w pomieszczeniu członkowie Zakonu spuszczają ze wstydem głowy. — Wy chyba… Wy chyba nie wierzycie, że on ich wszystkich naprawdę zabił? — pyta, ledwie poruszając zdrętwiałymi wargami.

Zapada niezręczna cisza.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — odpowiada wreszcie Remus. Lily nie podoba się ulotna nuta wątpliwości, którą wychwytuje w jego głosie.

— Muszę się przewietrzyć — mówi poirytowana i wychodzi szybkim krokiem z pomieszczenia. Na plecach czuje wzrok siedzących przy stole czarodziejów.

Pędzi korytarzem przed siebie, byle dalej od dusznej, za ciasnej komnaty, dalej od wypełniającej ją po brzegi beznadziei. James zrobiłby wszystko, żeby uratować swojego przyjaciela, na pewno już coś by wymyślił. Coś niebezpiecznego i zupełnie nierozważnego, o co prawdopodobnie kilka razy by się pokłócili, aby ostatecznie ustalić rozsądny kompromis zadowalający obie strony. Lily z goryczą stwierdza, że nie jest tak błyskotliwa jak on. Brakuje jej jego niespożytej energii, którą zawsze zarażał innych. Wraz z Jimem zniknęły dobre pomysły i proste rozwiązania.

Nagle jej nogi przyrastają do ziemi i gwałtownie zatrzymuje się na środku korytarza. Sekundę wcześniej zza zakrętu wyłonił się ubrany na czarno mężczyzna. Widząc ją, robi z wahaniem jeszcze kilka kroków i również przystaje. Wpatrują się w siebie przez chwilę, która zdaje się wiecznością.

— Ty… — wykrztusza Lily. — Co ty tutaj robisz?!


	2. II 1-6

Betowała **Pantera**.

**II**

**1.**

Severus Snape nie wydaje się w najmniejszym stopniu zaskoczony ich niespodziewanym spotkaniem. Przekrzywia lekko głowę, przyglądając się jej tym swoim szczególnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem, jakby coś kalkulował.

— Uczę — wyjaśnia zdawkowo w odpowiedzi na pytanie.

— Co?! — Lily uznaje, że chyba się przesłyszała. Dość bezczelna pewność siebie, pobrzmiewająca w tonie jego głosu, wytrąca ją z równowagi.

James. Voldemort. Śmierciożercy.

Podchodzi do Snape'a i uderza go z całej siły w twarz. Mężczyzna nieznacznie krzywi się, ale bardziej z irytacji niż bólu.

— Jesteś z siebie dumny?! — Lily nie jest w stanie opanować złości. Ma ochotę przyłożyć mu jeszcze raz.

Bierze zamach, ale Severus błyskawicznym ruchem chwyta ją za nadgarstek.

— Nie rozumiesz — mówi beznamiętnie.

— Zostaw mnie, bo zacznę krzyczeć — grozi Lily.

— W porządku. — Szybko daje za wygraną i puszcza jej rękę, omiatając wzrokiem korytarz.

— Jak się miewa twój _pan_? W pełni sił i gotów do podjęcia nowej misji? — cedzi Lily, z premedytacją wbijając szpilki tam, gdzie najbardziej będzie bolało.

Z mściwą satysfakcją obserwuje, jak jego blade oblicze zastyga w nieruchomą maskę.

— Pozwól mi wyjaśnić…

— Dlaczego miałabym słuchać twoich żałosnych tłumaczeń? Przysięgam, że jeśli miałeś z tym coś wspólnego…

Snape _nienawidził_ Jamesa. Lily nie potrafi się oprzeć wrażeniu, że każda minuta rozmowy z nim jest obrazą pamięci męża.

— Zawsze ceniłaś prawdę.

Mierzy go niechętnym wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, czy sobie z niej kpi.

— Idę do pani Pomfrey. Możesz mi towarzyszyć — mówi w końcu, wciąż z rezerwą.

To dziwne uczucie, ponownie wędrować u boku Severusa korytarzami Hogwartu. Jest tak, jakby historia zatoczyła koło i wszystko wróciło do punktu wyjścia, jednak tym razem oddziela ich od siebie wyraźnie wyczuwalna bariera nieufności i dawnych resentymentów. Kiedyś mogli rozmawiać ze sobą godzinami, obecnie potykają się co i rusz o słowa, przygniecieni ciężarem przeszłości.

— Teraz pracuję dla Dumbledore'a.

— Lepiej płaci? — Lily unosi ironicznie brwi.

Snape zaciska usta i posyła jej ponure spojrzenie, lecz jakoś przełyka tę drwinę.

— Dał mi posadę nauczyciela.

— Na podstawie jakich kwalifikacji?

Severus puszcza jej kolejną złośliwą uwagę mimo uszu.

— Wstawił się za mną w Ministerstwie. Pozwolił zacząć wszystko od nowa.

— Co konkretnie dla niego robisz? — pyta z naciskiem Lily.

— O co ci chodzi? — Snape spogląda na nią z urazą.

— Chyba nie myślisz, że dam się nabrać na tą gadkę o nauczycielu?

— Uczę eliksirów. Przygotowuję mikstury.

— Tak, ale oprócz tego. Albo raczej przede wszystkim. Jesteś szpiegiem?

Severus patrzy na Lily badawczo, wyraźnie przewartościowując w tej chwili swoją opinię na jej temat.

— Przekazuję pewne informacje — mówi, uważnie dobierając słowa.

A więc trafiła, chociaż to marne pocieszenie.

— Czyli wciąż obracasz się w tym… towarzystwie. Ciągle jesteś śmierciożercą.

— Nie, posłuchaj, to nie tak. — Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy wygląda na roztargnionego. — Miałaś rację — dodaje z ociąganiem.

— Słucham? — Lily nie kryje zdziwienia. Severus przyznający się do błędu to rzadki widok.

— Robiłem rzeczy, z których nie jestem dumny — brnie dalej z widocznym trudem Snape.

— A mówisz mi to teraz, bo…?

— Chciałbym, żebyś… nie myślała o mnie źle.

Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, kwituje w duchu Lily.

— To ty powiedziałeś Albusowi, że _on_ się nami interesuje? — pyta bez uprzedzenia, śledząc kątem oka jego reakcję.

Snape prawie niedostrzegalnie kiwa głową. Po jego lekko ściągniętych brwiach widać, że wolałby uniknąć tego tematu.

— Niewiele to pomogło, prawda? — stwierdza w zadumie Lily.

Severus wzdryga się jak użądlony i chwyta ją za ramię. Zatrzymuje się, zaskoczona jego nagłym wybuchem emocji.

— Jesteś tutaj. Bezpieczna — zapewnia gorliwie Snape.

— A gdzie jest James? — pyta go zimno.

— Przykro mi — odpowiada jej niemal automatycznie. Spomiędzy jego słów wyziera przeraźliwa pustka.

Ze złością strząsa dłoń mężczyzny ze swojego ramienia i, odwróciwszy głowę, ponownie rusza korytarzem przed siebie. Po dotarciu do skrzydła szpitalnego wita się z panią Pomfrey, dziękując pielęgniarce za przypilnowanie synka. Pochyla się nad łóżeczkiem i bierze malca na ręce. Harry jest wniebowzięty i natychmiast przystępuje do zabawy jej włosami. W drzwiach stoi Snape. Kiedy tylko przenosi spojrzenie na dziecko, Lily odczuwa przez chwilę niezrozumiały przypływ niepokoju.

— Ma oczy po matce — mówi Severus, patrząc z powrotem na nią.

— I całą resztę po tacie — dodaje Lily.

Rysy jego twarzy na ułamek sekundy twardnieją.

**2.**

Na dnie pierwszego kartonu znajduje różdżkę Jima. Jej własna zapewne spoczywa połamana pod gruzami w Dolinie Godryka. Delikatnie przesuwa palcami po gładkim, ciemnym drewnie, walcząc z narastającym wzruszeniem i zachłannie wypatrując jakichkolwiek śladów po poprzednim właścicielu. Ma naiwną nadzieję, że w różdżce przetrwała jakaś cząstka Jamesa, że wciąż drży w niej ulotne wspomnienie jego mocy, a jej dotyk wywoła je jak ducha z magicznej lampy.

Podrywa głowę, gdy rozlega się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę! — woła w roztargnieniu, pospiesznie odkładając różdżkę do kartonu.

— Wybacz niezapowiedziane najście… — Do pokoju wchodzi niepewnym krokiem Remus.

— Daj spokój. Rozgość się. — Lily posyła mu blady uśmiech.

— Nie wróciłaś do nas, więc pomyślałem, że przyjdę tutaj — tłumaczy z wahaniem czarodziej.

— Przepraszam, nie powinnam była robić scen. — Lily pochmurnieje i zabiera się za opróżnianie drugiego pudła, żeby zająć czymś ręce. — Poniosło mnie.

— Nie, masz po prostu rację. — Lupin siada na brzegu fotela, koło bawiącego się na podłodze Harry'ego, i spuszcza wzrok na swoje złączone dłonie. — Chyba wszyscy się trochę pogubiliśmy.

Lily strzepuje cienką warstwę kurzu z okładki albumu ze zdjęciami, po czym ostrożnie zagląda do środka. Z fotografii macha do niej wesoło James, trzymając na ręku ich synka. Szybko zamyka album i rzuca go na stos wypakowanych rzeczy, czując, jak kąciki jej ust zaczynają ciążyć ku dołowi.

— Dumbledore obiecał, że jeszcze dziś porozmawia z ludźmi z Ministerstwa — kontynuuje zmieszany jej milczeniem Remus. — O Syriuszu. Posłuchaj, Lily…

Zerka na niego przelotnie, udając, że jest całkowicie zaabsorbowana przeglądaniem zawartości kartonu.

— Jeśli chodzi o Azkaban… Jesteś tego pewna? Po tym, jak… Po tym wszystkim, co przeszłaś… Przemyśl to jeszcze.

Spokojny, niemal hipnotyzujący głos Lupina strasznie ją drażni. Ciska w jego stronę ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— Już podjęłam decyzję. Co twoim zdaniem zrobiłby Jim?

— Nie jesteś Jamesem — odpiera natychmiast Remus.

— I dlatego mam siedzieć z założonymi rękami?!

— Lily, rozumiem cię, uwierz mi, że naprawdę cię rozumiem, ale musisz myśleć o dziecku.

Przełyka spazmatycznie ślinę i stara się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy wściekłości. _Bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj!_ — dzwoni jej w uszach.

— Jeżeli mi nie pomożecie — mówi powoli — sama coś wymyślę.

Lupin spogląda na nią z trudnym do rozszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy.

— Remusie, Syriusz nie jest mordercą.

Mężczyzna podskakuje w fotelu.

— Oczywiście, że nie! — Po chwili posępnieje i dodaje z wyraźną goryczą: — Zawsze był dość porywczy.

— Rozmowa z nim to jedyny sposób, żeby dowiedzieć się, co się właściwie stało — wykłada z uporem Lily. — Dlaczego zginęli przypadkowi świadkowie. Dlaczego zginął Peter.

Na oblicze Remusa znów wślizguje się dziwny cień. 

— Ludzie rzadko są tacy, jakimi się nam wydają.

Patrzy na niego zaskoczona. Lupin głaszcze Harry'ego po główce i wstaje, szykując się do wyjścia.

— Nigdy nie zgadniesz, na kogo dzisiaj wpadłam — przypomina sobie naraz Lily. — Severusa Snape'a we własnej osobie. Nie wiedziałam, że tutaj pracuje.

Remus przystaje z dłonią na klamce i odwraca się. Przez moment Lily zdaje się, że w jego oczach dostrzegła niepojęty lęk.

**3. **

Biegnie przez pokój w kierunku drzwi. Pomieszczenie wydłuża się w nieskończoność, a jej ruchy są tak niezgrabne, że co i rusz potyka się i uderza ciałem o kanty różnych przedmiotów, których stosy zalegają na środku salonu. Ich kontury falują, wbijają się jej w oczy niczym kolce, kłując swoją ostrością jak mocno prześwietlone zdjęcie. Ma wrażenie, że czyjeś niewidzialne ręce popychają ją nieustannie z boku na bok, bawią się nią, jakby była szmacianą lalką. Przy każdym uderzeniu pokój wypełnia aż po sufit szyderczy rechot. _Masz pietra, pani Potter? Boisz się? Gdzie się podziała ta mała, bojownicza panna Evans? Postaw się teraz, mała Lily! Obroń się! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

Usiłuje zatkać uszy dłońmi, ale ten dziki, opętańczy śmiech dudni jej pod czaszką, pulsuje w żyłach jak krew i podchodzi do gardła. Nagle zauważa, że jakimś cudem dotarła do drzwi i wybiegła z salonu. Jej szyja zdrętwiała i nie może odwrócić głowy, jakby coś powstrzymywało ją od patrzenia za siebie, i już wie, już przypomina sobie w paroksyzmie strachu, co się za chwilę stanie. Każdą cząstką świadomości wyczuwa obecność Voldemorta i instynktownie szuka wzrokiem męża. Chce uciekać na piętro, ale nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Obezwładnia ją gwałtowna fala mdłości.

James leży u stóp schodów i patrzy na nią. Jego głowa jest zgięta pod dziwacznym kątem, rozrzucone ręce i nogi wyglądają na połamane. Lily krztusi się własnym oddechem, nienawiść, która wyziera z nieruchomych oczu Jima, ta bezwzględna, szalona nienawiść przygważdża ją do ziemi. Wie, że aby przeżyć, musi uciec na piętro, musi przejść nad okaleczonym ciałem Jamesa, lecz opętana przerażaniem nie jest w stanie wykonać najmniejszego ruchu. Za swoimi plecami słyszy powolne, zbliżające się kroki.

Nagle rozlega się potworny huk.

Zdezorientowana Lily wpatruje się szeroko rozwartymi oczami w ścianę. Księga, którą przeglądała, zanim przysnęła, musiała zsunąć się z kanapy i upaść na podłogę. Dzięki Bogu, myśli, wycierając wierzchem dłoni spocone czoło. Zagląda do Harry'ego, by upewnić się, że chłopiec śpi. Na szczęście hałas go nie obudził. Poprawia kołderkę i przez minutę obserwuje dziecięcą twarzyczkę, chłonąc jej niezmącony spokój. Na palcach wraca do salonu, zamierzając po zażyciu eliksirów udać się do łóżka. W tym samym momencie przystaje, a po jej plecach przebiega dreszcz. Zaczyna nasłuchiwać.

Korytarzem prowadzącym do drzwi jej komnat niesie się echo czyichś kroków. To nic takiego, powtarza sobie w myślach Lily, czując narastającą panikę. Przecież jestem w szkole, kręci się tu dużo uczniów i nauczycieli. Mrok za oknem uświadamia jej, że musi być już bardzo późno, grubo po ciszy nocnej.

— To nic — mamrocze do siebie, szczękając zębami.

_Masz pietra, pani Potter? Boisz się?_

Kroki są coraz głośniejsze, zbliżają się niespiesznie i jakby leniwie. Nieoczekiwanie zamierają. Lily wstrzymuje oddech. Wie, że ktoś stanął w pobliżu jej drzwi i czyjeś niecierpliwe, intensywne spojrzenie przewierca się przez drewnianą przeszkodę. Te kilka zawieszonych w próżni sekund rozciąga się w nieskończoność, aż wreszcie kroki powoli zaczynają się oddalać. Wtedy do Lily dociera, że dygocze ze strachu.

Podchodzi na sztywnych nogach do drzwi i po kilku uspokajających wdechach uchyla je. Ciemność korytarza przecina padająca z wąskiej szpary smuga światła. Płomienie pochodni są przytłumione, a komnaty naprzeciwko pogrążone w ciszy i mroku. Krańcem umysłu wychwytuje jeszcze zanikające w dali echo tamtych kroków. Wzdryga się, zauważając, że drzwi były cały czas otwarte, również kiedy spała. Drżącą lekko ręką przekręca klucz w zamku.

Większą część nocy spędza w fotelu przy kominku, dbając o to, żeby ani na chwilę nie przygasł ogień.

**4.**

Rankiem jest cała obolała i pęka jej głowa. Dochodzi jednak do wniosku, że bezczynność ją zabija, więc decyduje się zaproponować swoją pomoc nauczycielom i innym pracownikom Hogwartu, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać pucowanie posadzki razem z woźnym. Wszyscy zachowują się przesadnie uprzejmie, oferując jej wsparcie i proponując rozmowę w wolnym czasie, lecz odmawia, bo doskonale wie, czym to się skończy: tonięciem we wspomnieniach. Wreszcie lituje się nad nią bibliotekarka, która wyznacza jej niezbyt wyrafinowane zadanie odzyskania wybranych pozycji wypożyczonych przez poszczególnych nauczycieli. Bez sensu, ale dobre i to.

Pani Pomfrey to prawdziwy anioł; zgadza się popilnować przez godzinę Harry'ego. Kiedyś mogli opiekować się synkiem na zmianę, ona i Jim, lecz gdy jego nagle zabrakło, zabrakło również drugiej pary rąk, oczu, uszu, drugiego cierpliwego, rodzicielskiego serca. Dotkliwa nieobecność Jamesa zaznacza się w dosłownie każdej sytuacji. Bywają momenty, w których Lily czuje się jak kaleka.

Z listą nazwisk i tytułów w ręku wyrusza w wędrówkę po Hogwarcie. Uświadamia sobie z niejakim zdziwieniem, że zaczyna powoli zwracać uwagę na tak prozaiczne rzeczy jak pogoda. Po niebie przetaczają się ciemne chmury, z których od czasu do czasu pada ciężki deszcz. Lodowaty wiatr chłoszcze wściekle mury zamku, wciskając się do wnętrza wszystkimi szczelinami. Tęskniła za swoją starą szkołą, jednak dałaby wiele, żeby nie musieć tutaj wracać w takich okolicznościach. Hogwart oferuje poczucie bezpieczeństwa — za cenę wolności. Przypomina teraz więzienie, z którego, pomimo braku krat i łańcuchów, ucieczka jest niemożliwa. Voldemort zniknął i nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć z całą pewnością, co się z nim stało, lecz jego najgroźniejszych zwolenników wciąż nie ujęto i Lily domyśla się, że czarnoksiężnicy tylko czekają, aby dopaść ją i Harry'ego. Jak długo będzie zmuszona tu zostać? Izolacja zdecydowanie jej nie służy. Zaczyna wariować, czego najlepszym dowodem jest wczorajszy wieczór. Jakiś nocny marek wytrącił ją z równowagi tak bardzo, że później nie zmrużyła już oka. Niektóre elementy koszmarów zdają się w jakiś niepojęty sposób przedostawać do rzeczywistości, jakby w jej umyśle istniała otwarta na oścież brama.

W miarę sprawnie uporała się z zadaniem, odzyskując większość ksiąg albo otrzymując żarliwe zapewnienia, że już wkrótce, naprawdę wkrótce, dana pozycja wróci z powrotem do biblioteki. Wsuwa kolejny tom do torby, która przy pomocy magii zmniejsza rozmiary i ciężar noszonych w niej przedmiotów, po czym spogląda na ostatnie nazwisko na liście. Severus Snape. Co za szczęście. Po wczorajszym spotkaniu jej niechęć do tego człowieka jeszcze się pogłębiła, choć nie do końca potrafi sobie wytłumaczyć dlaczego.

— Przepraszam, gdzie znajduje się gabinet profesora Snape'a? — pyta przechodzącego obok starszego ucznia. Tytułowanie Severusa profesorem jest dziwne, ale zarazem dość zabawne.

Chłopak wytrzeszcza na nią oczy, jakby była niespełna rozumu, lecz w końcu odpowiada niewyraźnym, ściszonym głosem:

— W lochach. Tymi schodami na dół i prosto. — Uczeń ucieka, zanim ma szansę poprosić go o więcej wskazówek.

Lily stwierdza w duchu, że Snape raczej nie cieszy się sympatią swoich podopiecznych. Zastanawia się, jakim jest nauczycielem. Dla niej miał zawsze dużo życzliwości, cierpliwie i z zapałem objaśniając jej co bardziej skomplikowane formuły eliksirów, które często razem warzyli po zajęciach. Ogarnia ją niejasne uczucie dojmującego smutku. Karci się w myślach za uleganie sentymentalnym wspomnieniom.

Lochy — to bardzo w stylu Severusa. Lily dziwi się sama sobie, że od razu na to nie wpadła. W podziemiach wieje chłodem, a mury są śliskie i wilgotne w dotyku. Ostrożnie stawia kroki, szukając spojrzeniem właściwych drzwi i mocniej naciągając na ramiona sweter. Wychwytuje snującą się w powietrzu ulotną, słodkawą woń i postanawia iść za nią. Tajemniczy zapach wiedzie ją aż pod nieznacznie uchylone drzwi na samym końcu korytarza. Z zaciekawieniem zagląda przez szczelinę do środka pomieszczenia. Widząc pochylone nad kotłem, okryte czarną peleryną plecy Snape'a, zbiera się na odwagę i cicho puka.

Severus powoli prostuje się i zerka przez ramię za siebie. Jak zwykle nie wydaje się zaskoczony jej widokiem, ale w jego oczach na ułamek chwili pojawia się osobliwy błysk.

— Nie przeszkadzam? — Lily wślizguje się do komnaty.

— Byłem przekonany, że po wczorajszym spotkaniu nie masz już ochoty ze mną rozmawiać. — Snape ponownie nachyla się nad kotłem, ustawiając się jednak w taki sposób, żeby móc ją obserwować. Po jego wargach przemyka cień imitujący uśmiech.

— Skąd ta druzgocąca samokrytyka? — pyta z przekąsem Lily, podchodząc do jednego z regałów i z zainteresowaniem analizując zawartość wystawionych na nim słojów. Przez cały czas czuje na plecach badawcze spojrzenie Severusa.

— Wczoraj prawdopodobnie nieświadomie cię uraziłem. — Lily obraca się na pięcie, kierując zdumiony wzrok na Snape'a, który właśnie wpatruje się z namysłem w krojony przez siebie korzeń rośliny. — Czasami brakuje mi precyzji.

Nie za bardzo wie, co mu odpowiedzieć. Może to kwestia tego, że odzwyczaiła się od jego towarzystwa.

Snape powolnym, wystudiowanym ruchem sięga do głębokiej misy i wyciąga z niej duży, biały kwiat, którego urok natychmiast przyciąga spojrzenie Lily. Nie umyka to uwadze Severusa.

— Lilie — zaczyna, a jego oczy rozjarzają się dziwnym, głębokim blaskiem — to piękne, ale niebezpieczne rośliny. Z pozoru wydają się łagodne i nieomal bezbronne, a jednak używa się ich do produkcji niezwykle silnych trucizn. — Jego blade, smukłe dłonie o długich palcach obrywają z mieszaniną czułości i fascynacji delikatne płatki i wrzucają je do kotła. Lily nie może się pozbyć niewytłumaczalnego wrażenia, że w sposobie, w jaki to robi, jest skryte jakieś rozmyślne okrucieństwo i przewrotna radość. — To zdradliwe kwiaty — powtarza cicho Snape. — Już raz się otrułem.

Lily odrywa wzrok od połyskliwej powierzchni eliksiru i napotyka przeszywające spojrzenie Severusa. Przechodzi ją gwałtowny dreszcz. Zdążyła przez te kilka lat zapomnieć, że Snape ma tak niesamowicie ciemne oczy i że potrafi patrzeć tak, jakby cały jego świat, cała rzeczywistość skurczyła się w tym momencie tylko do niej.

— Lilie — odzywa się Lily, dość niespodziewanie również dla samej siebie — mają też właściwości lecznicze. W rękach doświadczonego warzyciela stają się składnikiem nieocenionych lekarstw.

Severus uśmiecha się specyficznym uśmiechem, w którym wszystkiego jest po trochu, ale najmniej wesołości.

— Tak, to kwestia doświadczenia — przyznaje lakonicznie, ciskając resztę kwiatu do bulgoczącej zawartości kotła. Dokładnie myje ręce w zlewie i wyciera je w szary ręcznik. — Za kilka minut mam zajęcia.

— Przepraszam, kompletnie zapomniałam… — mówi Lily z lekkim zażenowaniem.

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę mierzy ją wzrokiem.

— Czy mogę cię odwiedzić wieczorem? — pyta nagle.

Lily waha się, zszokowana tym pomysłem.

— W porządku — odpowiada w końcu ostrożnie i trochę wbrew sobie, po czym pokrótce wyjaśnia mu, gdzie mieszka.

— A zatem do zobaczenia — mówi Severus i odwraca się, aby wyjąć coś z szafki.

Dopiero w połowie korytarza Lily przypomina się, że nie wzięła od niego wypożyczonej z biblioteki książki.

**5.**

Wbiegając po schodach na piętro, wpada na schodzącego w dół dyrektora Hogwartu. Dumbledore ma zmienioną, jakby rozluźnioną twarz i jaśniejsze spojrzenie.

— Ach, Lily. Jak miło cię widzieć — rozpoczyna i od razu przechodzi do rzeczy: — Rozmawiałem z Bartemiuszem Crouchem. To trudny człowiek, bardzo uparty, ale mimo wszystko uczciwy. Po odpowiedniej dawce perswazji wyraził zgodę na krótką wizytę u Syriusza.

Lily czuje, jak w jej serce na nowo wstępuje otucha. Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

— Kiedy? — pyta bez zastanowienia.

— Pojutrze, w samo południe.

Ma wrażenie, że jej stopy za chwilę oderwą się od ziemi i ze szczęścia poszybuje w górę klatki schodowej.

— Lily — mówi Dumbledore, poważniejąc. — Uważam, że nie powinnaś tam jechać.

Cała radość w ułamku sekundy umyka z niej jak powietrze z przekłutego balonu. Patrzy wilkiem na czarodzieja, próbując stłumić powracającą z jeszcze większą siłą niechęć.

— W obecnym stanie… Azkaban jest pełen dementorów, na pewno rozumiesz, co to oznacza.

Odwraca wzrok mocno zirytowana. A więc myślą, że nie da sobie rady, że jest żałosnym, godnym politowania słabeuszem, podatnym na sztuczki tych potworów. Że załamie się, straci rozum pod wpływem traumatycznych wspomnień. Drwiący głosik w jej głowie szepcze, że przecież Albus ma rację, przecież po każdym koszmarze ze zgrozy prawie zapomina, jak się nazywa, a przy trumnie Jima niemal zemdlała, więc na co tu się boczyć, niech wreszcie pozwoli innym zaopiekować się nią, niech nie zgrywa bohaterki, którą nie jest i nigdy nie będzie.

— Gdzie i o której mam się stawić? — pyta z wymuszonym spokojem.

Dumbledore wzdycha i kręci głową.

— Nie dam rady cię przekonać?

— Nie.

— Za dużo od siebie wymagasz. Naprawdę wszyscy zrozumieją, jeśli…

— Gdzie. I. O której?

— Przyjdę po ciebie rano — kapituluje Dumbledore i Lily czuje, że odniosła małe zwycięstwo.

Kiedy już się rozchodzą, życząc sobie nawzajem miłego dnia, nagle przychodzi jej do głowy nieoczekiwana myśl.

— Albusie…

Dyrektor zatrzymuje się i spogląda na nią z zaciekawieniem. Chce spytać go o Snape'a, ale w ostatniej chwili coś ją przed tym powstrzymuje. Uśmiecha się krzywo, kryjąc zakłopotanie.

— Nie, nic.

**6.**

Im bliżej wieczora, tym większe dręczą ją wyrzuty sumienia. Po co właściwie zaprosiła tu Severusa? Wciąż tkwi w niej jakaś moralna blokada, nakaz, żeby trzymać się od tego człowieka z daleka ze względu na Jamesa. Nie jest pewna swoich uczuć; obecność Snape'a budzi uśpione w jej wnętrzu pokłady nostalgii i nie całkiem wygasłej sympatii, a jednocześnie coś ją od niego odpycha, jakby instynkt podpowiadał jej, że powinna go unikać dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Co by powiedział Jim? — zastanawia się, patrząc w lustro. Grube, kasztanowe włosy opadają jej na ramiona, podkreślając niezdrową biel twarzy, od której odcinają się ciemne kręgi pod oczami. Wygląda jak upiór i tak też się czuje.

Harry biega po pokoju z pluszowym smokiem w ręku, z zachwytem obserwując, jak błoniaste skrzydła stwora na zmianę rozkładają się i składają, a z paszczy bucha obłoczek siwego dymu. Lily postanawia, że jeśli malec do końca tygodnia nie zacznie znowu mówić, zabierze go do Munga. Czoło chłopca przecina paskudna, szkarłatna blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Może da się coś z tym zrobić? To na pewno niewielka cena za jego życie, lecz widok tej szramy niepokoi ją i złości. Nawet Albus nie potrafi dokładniej wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób Harry przeżył uderzenie klątwy i gdzie podziewa się Voldemort. Uznał, że na razie wydarzenia w Dolinie Godryka powinny pozostać tajemnicą do czasu, aż znajdzie dla nich jakieś spójne wytłumaczenie. Jak relacjonowali członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, wśród magicznej społeczności zaczęły się już jednak roznosić pierwsze, na razie ciche plotki o "chłopcu, który przeżył".

Sięga po szczotkę i w zamyśleniu rozczesuje włosy.

Co by powiedział Jim?

Harry potyka się i upada na kolanka, wypuszczając z rączki maskotkę. Pluszowy smok odbija się od dywanu i wpada pod szafkę. Oszołomione dziecko przez kilka sekund mruga oczami, po czym wygina usta w podkówkę i zaczyna pochlipywać.

— No już, już, nic się nie stało — mówi Lily, zbierając malca z podłogi. W objęciach mamy Harry natychmiast się uspokaja. — Zaraz znajdziemy smoka. Hop, hop, smoku, gdzie się schowałeś?

Lily kuca obok szafki i wsuwa pod nią rękę.

— Ach, tutaj jesteś!

Podaje maskotkę synkowi i w tym samym momencie ktoś puka dwukrotnie do drzwi. Kiedy zanosi Harry'ego do łóżeczka, delikatnie ściska ją w żołądku. Trochę się pospieszył, myśli.

Na korytarzu rzeczywiście stoi Snape, prawie niedostrzegalny w panującym tam mroku. Dopiero gdy nieco sztywnym ruchem ręki zaprasza go do środka, mężczyzna przestępuje próg mieszkania i rozgląda się po salonie. Lily nie bez ulgi zauważa, że też wygląda na zdenerwowanego. Z czymś na kształt wstydu wyciąga zza pleców płaską butelkę wypełnioną jakimś płynem.

— Robisz nalewki? — Lily ledwo tłumi trochę histeryczny chichot. Cała ta sytuacja w pokrętny sposób ją bawi, lecz zarazem odnosi niemiłe wrażenie, że tym spotkaniem zwyczajnie uwłacza sobie, Syriuszowi i przede wszystkim Jamesowi.

— To eliksir rozgrzewający — prostuje natychmiast Snape. — Smakuje jak piwo kremowe.

Gdzieś zniknęła jego pewność siebie. Przygląda mu się bacznie, gdy siada z wahaniem w fotelu. Zaszła w nim jakaś prawie nieuchwytna zmiana; wygląda odrobinę schludniej i zdrowiej, a jego szata jest jakby mniej pognieciona. Wszystkie te rzeczy osobno to jedynie niuanse niewidzialne dla niewprawnego oka, ale zebrane razem tworzą wrażenie dyskretnej metamorfozy.

— Jak minęły zajęcia? — zagaduje Lily, sadowiąc się na kanapie.

— Znośnie — odpowiada krótko Snape.

— Nigdy nie podejrzewałam cię o zacięcie pedagogiczne.

— Całkiem słusznie. Kariera nauczyciela nie należała do moich marzeń. — Severus odkręca z namaszczeniem butelkę i wlewa część jej bursztynowej zawartości do dwóch stojących na stoliku kubków. — Zabawne, jak potrafią się potoczyć ludzkie losy.

Nie rozumie dlaczego, ale to stwierdzenie uderza ją swoją ostatecznością.

— Chyba nie zamierzasz tu zostać do późnej starości? — docieka, nie mogąc wyobrazić sobie Snape'a jako sędziwego profesora, ani tym bardziej jako starca.

— Niektórzy nie mają do czego wracać — komentuje gorzko Severus. Naraz nieruchomieje i rzuca jej szybkie, wnikliwe spojrzenie.

Sprawdza, czy nie wzięłam jego uwagi do siebie, myśli Lily. Faktycznie, słysząc te słowa poczuła w sercu ukłucie melancholii, lecz przywołała się już do porządku. Sztuczność ich pogawędki trochę ją męczy. Powietrze między nimi jest ciężkie od niezadanych pytań i nieotrzymanych odpowiedzi.

— Dlaczego to robisz?

Drgnięcie jego ramion zdradza, że nie spodziewał się tak nieoczekiwanej zmiany tematu. Milcząc, patrzą sobie w oczy. Lily widzi, jak wyczekiwana przez nią odpowiedź dojrzewa powoli w umyśle Snape'a i zyskuje konkretną formę, jak wreszcie jego usta rozchylają się, a słowa drżą na koniuszku języka. W najdalszym zakątku jej świadomości pojawia się przeczucie, że wie, jak ta odpowiedź brzmi.

— Naprawiam swój błąd — mówi Severus, spuszczając wzrok.

Jest pewna, że nie to chciał powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej w ostatnim momencie zmienił zdanie.

— Od tamtego dnia — kontynuuje Snape, z trudem dobierając słowa — niczego tak bardzo nie pragnąłem jak tego, żebyś mi wybaczyła.

Nie musi wyjaśniać, o jaki "tamten dzień" mu chodzi. Lily doskonale pamięta. Nieopisana tęsknota w spojrzeniu człowieka, którego kiedyś nazywała przyjacielem, wprowadza chaos w jej myśli.

— Wybaczyłam ci, już dawno. Niepotrzebnie się zadręczałeś. — Sięga odruchowo po jeden z kubków stojących na stoliku i oplata go dłońmi, czując rozchodzące się od palców fale ciepła.

Przez te w gruncie rzeczy żałosne deklaracje robi jej się nieswojo. Czuje się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie, bo wyznania Snape'a wzbudzają w niej jedynie pełne wyższości politowanie. Choć usiłuje dojrzeć w tym nawróconym śmierciożercy coś więcej, widzi w nim słabość, tylko słabość, która jest jak odbicie jej własnej niemocy.

— Dziękuję — szepcze Severus, a Lily ponuro myśli, że naprawdę nie ma za co.

— Syriusz jest w Azkabanie — rzuca z zaskoczenia i brzmi to jak wyzwanie. Chce sprawdzić jego reakcję.

— Czytałem — mówi ostrożnie Snape.

Lily zastanawia się, ile wysiłku kosztuje go zachowanie kamiennego wyrazu twarzy.

— To wszystko?

— Jeśli powiem, że mi przykro, znów zabrzmi to w twoich uszach obłudnie.

— Bo to po prostu będzie obłudne.

— Jak dobrze wiesz, twój mąż, Black i ja… nie przepadaliśmy za sobą. Ale nigdy, _nigdy_ — podkreśla z mocą Snape — nie życzyłem im tego, co ich spotkało.

Lily nie potrafi mu uwierzyć. Jest przekonana, że jakaś cząstka duszy Severusa tryumfuje, gdy dawni wrogowie zostają poniżeni przez los i upadają. Może po prostu chce, żeby Snape okazał się właśnie taki: mściwy i pamiętliwy, by móc go ze wstrętem odepchnąć, zrzucić na niego winę za to, co się stało, zakrzyczeć wciąż powracające poczucie winy. Chce jednoznacznego zapewnienia, że to nienawiść tego człowieka zabiła Jima, że prześladowała ich, ciążyła jak klątwa nad jej rodziną, zsyłając na nią nieszczęścia. Potrzebuje prostego wytłumaczenia, inaczej świat nigdy nie odzyska sensu.

— Lily…

Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio słyszała swoje imię padające z jego ust. Ogarnia ją tak dziwne uczucie, że jej ciało natychmiast pokrywa gęsia skórka. Nie spodziewała się, że będzie im dane kiedykolwiek ponownie się spotkać. Prowadzili zupełnie różne, odległe od siebie życia, a jednak ich ścieżki znów się zeszły w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Czy mieli dostać drugą szansę? Drugą szansę na co? Na kolejne, jeszcze większe rozczarowanie?

— Czy twoim zdaniem… Czy między nami mogłoby być tak jak kiedyś? — pyta cicho Snape.

Lily wpatruje się w milczeniu w ściskany w dłoni kubek. Bursztynowy eliksir burzy się i miesza, kusi ciepłem i zapachem.

— Łatwiej zacząć od początku — odpowiada, odstawiając go na stół. — Sprawdzę, co u Harry'ego.

Wstaje, udając, że nie zauważyła źle maskowanego grymasu zniecierpliwienia na twarzy Severusa. Idzie do pokoju synka i podchodzi do łóżeczka. Dziecko bawi się maskotkami, ale na jej widok traci nimi zainteresowanie i wyciąga ku niej rączki.

— Mama!

Lily na krótką chwilę zamiera. _Czy to możliwe…?_

— Maamaaa!

Ledwie powstrzymuje łzy radości. Porywa malucha w objęcia i obsypuje go bez opamiętania pocałunkami, czując, jak chociaż na ten jeden moment przygniatający ją ciężar ostatnich dni całkowicie znika i liczy się tylko ona, jej maleńki synek oraz to słowo, które jest jak chętnie zdradzona słodka tajemnica.

— Tak, mój śliczny skarabeuszku, to ja, twoja mamusia! — Z całych sił przytula Harry'ego do siebie, mrucząc pod nosem: — Och, Boże, dziękuję, dziękuję…

Dopiero po pewnym czasie zauważa stojącego w drzwiach, opartego o futrynę Snape'a. Mężczyzna obserwuje rozgrywającą się w pokoju scenę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami i uniesionym lekko kącikiem ust. Napotykając jej rozpromienione spojrzenie, zmusza się do krzywego uśmiechu.

Lily po raz drugi tego dnia myśli, że może wszystko jakoś się ułoży.


	3. II 7-9

Betowała **Pantera**.

**7.**

Krata z przeciągłym zgrzytem opada i uderza w ziemię. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas dźwięk błąka się po kamiennych korytarzach i wraca echem jak rozdzierający krzyk, aż w końcu pochłania go absolutna cisza i znów wszystko zamiera. Lily pociąga lekko nosem, szczelniej otulając się płaszczem. Odkąd tylko przekroczyli próg więzienia, od pierwszej minuty towarzyszy im przejmujący chłód, skradający się za nimi jak złodziej, który porywa dobre myśli i drżące na skórze drobiny ciepła. Przed nimi dryfuje w powietrzu srebrny feniks, świetlisty drogowskaz prowadzący wśród ciemności do celu. Raz czy dwa Lily wydaje się, że w głębi mijanych korytarzy dostrzega jakiś gwałtowny ruch i rozmyty kształt, lecz gdy odwraca w tamtym kierunku głowę, widzi jedynie napierający na nich zewsząd mrok. Są jak żywi zakłócający spokój zmarłych; Azkaban to grobowiec ludzi skazanych na zapomnienie, gdzie mury przechowują pamięć niewypowiedzianej złości i żalu. Na krańcach jej umysłu wciąż drgają bezcielesne chichoty, szlochy i szepty i Lily nie rozróżnia już, co słyszy naprawdę, a co jest wymysłem wyobraźni. Czasami ma wrażenie, że pośród tych ulotnych głosów słyszy płacz Jamesa.

Dumbledore zerka na nią raz po raz, jakby czekał na najmniejszy pretekst, żeby móc ją natychmiast zabrać z tego przeklętego miejsca. Właśnie dlatego Lily musi bardzo uważać i nie okazywać żadnych emocji. Syriusz jest tak blisko, nie może go zawieść, nie w tym momencie. Teraz, kiedy zaczyna rozumieć, czym jest Azkaban, czuje jeszcze silniejszą determinację, aby uchronić przyjaciela przed przerażającym losem. _Nie Łapa, tylko nie on._

— To tutaj — mówi nagle dyrektor, przystając przed okutymi żelazem drzwiami z niewielkim zakratowanym okienkiem u góry.

Po plecach Lily przechodzi dreszcz lęku i zarazem podekscytowania. Ich wędrówka opustoszałymi korytarzami i klatkami schodowymi zdawała się nie mieć końca, ale teraz wreszcie ujrzy twarz Syriusza, będzie mogła podtrzymać go na duchu, zapewnić, że już pracują nad jego uwolnieniem, powiedzieć, żeby się nie martwił, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Z przejęcia zaschło jej w gardle i zapomniała, o czym konkretnie chciała z nim porozmawiać. Natarczywa obecność Dumbledore'a ją peszy.

— Przepraszam… — Chrząka i pyta szeptem: — Czy mogłabym z nim zostać sama?

Czarodziej patrzy na nią zaskoczony i chyba trochę dotknięty.

— Wrócę za dziesięć minut. Będę przy kracie — odpowiada z oporem, po czym surowo dodaje: — Patronus zostaje.

Choć plecy dyrektora Hogwartu są już ledwie widoczne w oddali, Lily ciągle tkwi w tym samym punkcie, wpatrzona w małe, ciemne okienko, za którym znajduje się cela Syriusza. _Dziesięć minut._ Przygryza wargę i gorączkowo zastanawia się, co powinna mu powiedzieć. Słyszy w uszach łomot własnego serca, który brzmi jak rytmiczne dudnienie dobiegające z podziemi Azkabanu, jakby coś próbowało wydostać się na wolność. _Co powiedzieć?_ Odrywa stopę od podłogi. Jeden krok, drugi… Powietrze jest gęste jak woda, jej ruchy ociężałe i spowolnione. Żeby zajrzeć przez zakratowane okienko do celi, musi stanąć na palcach i oprzeć się o drzwi.

Kiedy wzrok przyzwyczaja się do panującego tam mroku, rozpraszanego jedynie przez poświatę patronusa i pochodni, Lily dostrzega w kącie pomieszczenia skuloną na pryczy, okrytą wystrzępionym kocem postać. Przez chwilę jest pewna, że nie wytrzyma i się rozklei, ale przywołuje się do porządku.

— Syriuszu — woła, usiłując wykrzesać ze swojego schrypniętego głosu odrobinę ciepła, lecz przypomina to iskrę zagubioną w śnieżnej zawiei.

Głowa postaci natychmiast przekręca się w jej stronę i w ciszy słychać chrapliwe westchnięcie.

— Syriuszu, to ja — powtarza szeptem Lily.

Obserwuje, jak mężczyzna niezgrabnie wstaje z pryczy i podchodzi do drzwi. Z cienia wynurzają się najpierw czarne, błyszczące oczy Syriusza, a następnie jego blada twarz z zapadłymi policzkami i ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię. Lily ma wrażenie, że zza ludzkiego oblicza spoziera na nią pysk psa, jakby coś poszło nie tak w animagicznej metamorfozie. Ruchy czarodzieja są podszyte jakąś nienaturalną dla człowieka dzikością i płochliwością. Syriusz unosi rękę i przecisnąwszy dwa palce przez kraty, delikatnie przesuwa ich opuszkami po policzku Lily. Na jego twarzy wreszcie pojawia się cień zrozumienia. Sekundę później przysłania go groza.

— Skończony kretyn! — Syriusz odsuwa się od drzwi i ku przerażeniu Lily wybucha histerycznym śmiechem. — Kompletny, skończony idiota! — chichocze, krztusząc się łzami.

— Syriuszu, przestań! Natychmiast! — Lily oblewa zimny pot. Nigdy nie widziała przyjaciela w takim stanie.

— Jestem kretynem. Zasługuję na to, co mnie spotkało — mamrocze niewyraźnie mężczyzna, a jego ramiona podskakują od tłumionego śmiechu. Albo szlochu. — Za to, co was spotkało… ciebie… małego… i… Przepraszam, przepraszam, błagam, musisz mi wybaczyć…

— Nie mów tak! Przestań!

— Jim, kurwa, JIM! Zostaw mnie, pozwól mi tutaj zgnić!

— DO CHOLERY, TO NIE TWOJA WINA!

Krzyk Lily rozbija się na dziesiątki głosów, które dźwięczą pod sufitem i powtarzają: _twoja wina… twoja wina… wina… wina… wina…_

Syriusz patrzy na nią badawczo i ponownie przysuwa się bliżej.

— Żyjecie POMIMO tego, co zrobiłem — cedzi powoli. — Przez swoją głupotę skazałem was na śmierć. To ja powinienem był umrzeć, to ja… — Głos zaczyna mu drżeć. — Zostaw mnie. Zapomnij o mnie.

— Jim nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

— Jim nie żyje! — Okrzyk mężczyzny przypomina przepełniony bólem skowyt. — NIE ŻYJE, BO JA GO ZABIŁEM!

— O czym ty mówisz?! — Lily z przerażeniem kręci głową. — Proszę, uspokój się!

— Nie rozumiesz? To ja namówiłem Jamesa, żeby zrobił tego małego skurwysyna Strażnikiem Tajemnicy! To ja przekonałem go, żeby zaufał temu bydlakowi!

Słysząc te słowa, Lily czuje bolesny skurcz serca.

— Każdy z nas mógłby się złamać… Musieli… Musieli go bardzo długo torturować — zaczyna, ale przerywa jej tym razem już wyraźnie obłąkańczy rechot Syriusza.

— O tak, tak, tak! Mały bohater Peter ledwo się w majty nie sfajdał ze szczęścia, gdy mógł osobiście wyjawić swojemu panu, gdzie przebywają ci przeklęci Potterowie! — szydzi mężczyzna. — Chciałbym wiedzieć, za ile ta szmata was sprzedała!

Lily robi się nagle słabo, gdy powoli dociera do niej niechciana, zagrzebana na dnie świadomości prawda. Obraz przed jej oczami zaciera się i ciemnieje na obrzeżach. W głębi duszy wiedziała, od początku wiedziała… _Jadę na kilka dni do mamy. Nie będziemy się widzieli, __więc już teraz życzę wam niezapomnianego Halloween. Peter zakłada kapelusz i puszcza do niej oko, niewprawnie naśladując w tym Jima i Syriusza._ _Może weźmiesz na drogę ciasteczko, Pete? Twoje ulubione! Dla ciebie dałbym się pokroić, Lily, ale dieta to dieta. __Odsuń się, głupia… odsuń się, i to już…_

— Rzuciłem się za nim w pościg — kontynuuje nieobecnym głosem Syriusz, zapatrzony w punkt gdzieś ponad jej ramieniem. — Chciałem was pomścić… Chciałem go po prostu zabić. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem do nikogo tak wielkiej nienawiści…

Lily odczuwa nienawiść Syriusza. Żyły tłoczą ją wraz z krwią prosto do jej serca, roznosząc jak truciznę po całym ciele. Zaciska drżące dłonie w pięści. Próbuje zachować trzeźwość umysłu.

— Dopadam go… Ulica… Pełno ludzi… — Syriusz bełkocze, a jego oczy stopniowo rozszerzają się. — Wszędzie pełno ludzi…

— Syriuszu, błagam, skup się — prosi rozpaczliwie Lily. — Powiedz mi, co się dokładnie stało.

— Zauważył mnie… Coś do mnie mówi… Zdradziłem was, zdradziłem Zakon… Ludzie się gapią…

— Kto pierwszy rzucił zaklęcie?

Syriusz opuszcza powieki i opiera czoło o kratę.

— Wszystko działo się tak szybko… Było takie niejasne… Poniosło mnie…

Ręce Lily drętwieją z zimna, od długiego stania na palcach bolą ją nogi.

— Proszę, to jest ważne. Chcemy ci pomóc.

— Nie pamiętam… Jednocześnie wyciągnęliśmy różdżki…

— Musisz sobie przypomnieć! — nalega zdesperowana Lily.

W tym momencie Syriusz gwałtownym szarpnięciem podrywa głowę do góry. Jego twarz wykrzywia tak okropny, zwierzęcy grymas agresji, że Lily traci równowagę i prawie przewraca się na posadzkę.

— Chciałem go za wszelką cenę zabić.

Boi się, boi się swoich pytań, ale jeszcze bardziej boi się jego odpowiedzi.

— Kto rzucił zaklęcie wywołujące eksplozję? — pyta przez dzwoniące ze strachu zęby.

Syriusz robi krok do tyłu, a z jego twarzy w ułamku chwili znikają ślady jakichkolwiek emocji. Patrzy na nią, jakby nie rozumiał, o co jej chodzi. Po długim czasie mówi obojętnie:

— Nie wiem.

Lily wpatruje się w niego ze zgrozą, ledwie rejestrując zbliżające się z końca korytarza kroki.

— Wyciągniemy cię stąd — rzuca przez ściśnięte gardło.

— On żyje, Pettigrew żyje — niespodziewanie wpada jej w słowo Syriusz.

— Co? Co takiego? — pyta Lily z niedowierzaniem. Kątem oka widzi sylwetki nadchodzącego Dumbledore'a i dwóch towarzyszących mu magów.

— Będzie was szukał, ciebie i Harry'ego, nie spocznie, dopóki was nie znajdzie…

— Ale Syriuszu, Peter zginął — tłumaczy z rosnącym niepokojem Lily. — Zabiła go eksplozja.

Czarodziej potrząsa głową i coś mruczy pod nosem. Dumbledore mierzy Lily zasępionym wzrokiem, po czym otacza ją ramieniem i idą razem w górę korytarza, odprowadzani przez nieskładne mamrotanie Syriusza.

**8.**

Siedzi odrętwiała z podkulonymi nogami w fotelu, wpatrując się w strzelający głośno w kominku ogień. Próbuje zapomnieć o Azkabanie, żywych cieniach czających się w zakamarkach pustych korytarzy oraz przyjacielu zamkniętym w celi i zagubionym pośród bezcielesnych szeptów i krzyków, będącym tam tak bardzo, zupełnie nie na miejscu. Gdzie się podział jej Łapa? Co stało się z tym dzielnym, niezłomnym człowiekiem, zawsze gotowym poświęcić się dla dobra tych, których kocha? _Czy nie powtarzałeś nam ciągle, Syriuszu, że musimy być silni, że nigdy nie wolno nam się poddawać? Że musimy walczyć, nawet gdy wygląda na to, że przegraliśmy, musimy walczyć! Potrzebujemy cię, Syriuszu, potrzebujemy cię teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek…_ Dlaczego nie powiedziała mu tego wtedy, w więzieniu, gdy zachłannie przyciskał twarz do krat, szukając pocieszenia? Znowu spanikowała, przestraszył ją obłąkany chichot, spojrzenie kogoś obcego, kto patrzył przez nią, jakby była tylko mglistym wspomnieniem dawno minionego, lepszego życia. Pragnęła zobaczyć Syriusza, ale gdy stanęli naprzeciw siebie, nie poznała go, bo nie takiego Syriusza oczekiwała. Miejsce przystojnego, pewnego siebie mężczyzny zajął budzący litość nieznajomy, którego przygarbiona i znękana sylwetka drży jej pod powiekami, ilekroć zamyka oczy.

Czuje spływającą po policzku łzę. No jasne, a miała nie płakać. _Kiedy wreszcie przestaniesz uciekać, Lily?_ _Boisz się? _Jestem zwyczajnie za słaba, myśli z żalem i złością. Śmierć i szaleństwo to chyba łatwiejsze rozwiązanie; niweluje ból, daje zapomnienie. Są też jednak ci, którzy zostają… To oni muszą dźwigać ciężar walki i tego, co następuje po niej. Jeśli nie zniszczy ich wojna, w końcu zrobi to pamięć.

Drzwi się uchylają i ktoś wchodzi cicho do komnaty. Po krokach poznaje Remusa. Mężczyzna siada w fotelu naprzeciwko i spogląda na nią w milczeniu. Nie ma odwagi odwzajemnić jego spojrzenia.

— Zbyt… zbyt długo zwlekaliśmy — mówi Lily stłumionym głosem i pociera nerwowo wilgotny policzek. — Niepotrzebnie tam poszłam. Tylko dodatkowo namieszałam.

Lupin zaciska lekko usta, a jego wzrok na chwilę ucieka w kierunku kominka.

— To nie dementorzy byli głównym problemem, prawda? — bardziej stwierdza niż pyta Lily. — To nie dlatego nie chcieliście, żebym pojechała do Azkabanu.

Z piersi Remusa wyrywa się ciężkie westchnienie. Czarodziej ze strapieniem przejeżdża ręką po włosach i w tym momencie bezradności w jakiś irracjonalny sposób tak bardzo przypomina jej Jima, że mimo woli wstrzymuje oddech.

— Nie chcieliśmy niczego przed tobą ukrywać.

— Na przykład tego, że Syriusz oszalał — podsuwa niemal bezgłośnie Lily.

— Syriusz nie… — Remus urywa, ale nie przestaje z przesadną gorliwością kręcić głową. — Nie mógłby. Nie on, nigdy.

— Nie widziałeś go. Był… — Zmartwiała twarz Lupina uświadamia jej, że tkwi w błędzie. Z niedowierzaniem pochyla się ku niemu. — Widziałeś…? Widziałeś Syriusza?

— Tylko przez kilka sekund. Zanim zabrali go aurorzy. — Remus zakrywa oczy dłonią, jakby wstydził się jej obecności.

— Co robił? Coś powiedział?

— Śmiał się — słyszy suchą odpowiedź. — Cały czas się śmiał.

Lily odgania od siebie niemiłe wspomnienie chichoczącego w celi Łapy. Wstaje z fotela i klęka koło Lupina, delikatnie ciągnąc przyjaciela za rękaw marynarki.

— Przecież znasz go, Remi — przekonuje. — Powiedz, czy Syriusz mógłby narazić ludzi na niebezpieczeństwo? Narazić kogokolwiek na śmierć? No powiedz!

Remus wzbrania się chwilę przed jej dotykiem i niecierpliwym spojrzeniem, jednak ostatecznie daje za wygraną i niechętnie zsuwa dłoń z twarzy. Jego oczy są stare i przygaszone, jakby należały nie do młodego mężczyzny, lecz do człowieka, który przeżył setki niespokojnych lat, by u kresu drogi utracić wolę walki.

— Chciałbym — mówi tak cicho, że jego głos prawie niknie pośród trzasków płonącego w kominku drewna. — Ale nie mogę.

Te słowa wstrząsają Lily bardziej, niż jest w stanie to przyznać przed samą sobą. W tym krótkim przebłysku świadomości, gdy wszystko staje się klarowne i objawia się w nowym świetle, zaczyna rozumieć, że istnieją rzeczy, o których Jim nigdy jej nie mówił, a Remus nigdy nie powie. Większe i mniejsze okruchy zdarzeń spajające świat, do którego ona nie należała, wychwytując jedynie jego odległe echa w enigmatycznych półuśmiechach, porozumiewawczych spojrzeniach i zdawkowych uwagach rzucanych niespodziewanie w toku konwersacji. _Zawsze był dość porywczy._ Jeśli Remus rzeczywiście zna Syriusza lepiej od niej… Jak mogła myśleć, że ci czterej magowie, ukryci pod przedziwnymi imionami, tak łatwo zdradzają swoje tajemnice? Co naprawdę wiedziała o Glizdogonie, Lunatyku, Łapie i Rogaczu?

_Zostawcie go! Co on wam zrobił? No wiesz... to raczej kwestia tego, że on istnieje... jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli... Syriusz i Peter wybuchają śmiechem. Lupin mocniej pochyla się nad książką._

Lily podrywa się z podłogi, czując, jak cierpnie jej skóra. Podchodzi do okna i opiera czoło o lodowatą szybę.

— To niesprawiedliwe — mruczy, a fragment szkła muśnięty jej oddechem pokrywa się mgiełką. — To po prostu niesprawiedliwe.

Skupia wzrok na majaczącym na zewnątrz w zapadającym zmroku konturze drzewa, podświadomie wyczekując zakapturzonej sylwetki, która nagle wyłoni się zza pnia i znów będzie długo obserwować ją z cienia. _Nie ma go._ Może gdyby powiedziała wtedy Jimowi… _Nie ma go._ Sama nie wie, czy odczuwa z tego powodu ulgę czy wręcz przeciwnie.

— Syriusz ci ufał — wytyka oskarżycielskim tonem. Brzmi to dość dziecinnie.

_Przez szparę dostrzega, jak Syriusz nachyla się w stronę Jima. Z korytarza słyszy ich ściszone głosy. Wilkołaki przyłączają się do Voldemorta. James ściąga brwi i mechanicznym ruchem przejeżdża dłonią po włosach. Zawsze maskuje tym gestem zdenerwowanie i bezsilność. Spogląda z niepokojem na przyjaciela. Wszystkie? Syriusz spuszcza wzrok i zaczyna się bawić krawędzią obrusa. Wygląda, jakby tłumił w sobie gwałtowne emocje. Hamował cisnące się na usta słowa. Lily popycha drzwi i wnosi do salonu tacę z herbatą. Stawia ją na stole i zerka na męża. Remus nie wpadnie? Nie. Oczy Syriusza ciemnieją._

Lily zaciska powieki. Patrzyła, ale nie widziała. Nie chciała tego widzieć, lecz teraz wszystkie te tak długo odrzucane przez pamięć momenty powracają ze zdwojoną siłą. Kolejny etap wojny: niepostrzeżenie nadchodzi dzień, kiedy nagle zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przestajesz ufać otaczającym cię ludziom. Wszyscy co do jednego wydają się słabi, podatni na manipulacje i sztuczki przeciwnika. Wokół ciebie roi się od potencjalnych zdrajców. Potem może być już tylko gorzej.

— Ufał… na ile pozwalał mu na to rozsądek — dobiega tuż zza jej pleców głos Remusa. Nie ma w nim żalu, jest jedynie ślad znużenia.

Lily odwraca się i kładzie głowę na ramieniu czarodzieja. Wodzi nieobecnym wzrokiem po młodzieńczej twarzy przedwcześnie naznaczonej zmęczeniem i zgryzotą, powstrzymując wzmożoną, niewytłumaczalną chęć sięgnięcia dalej, do samego umysłu. Czy gdyby dostała taką możliwość, gdyby zajrzała w jego myśli i odłamki wspomnień, chociaż przez chwilę doświadczała tego, co on, tak, jak on, czy Lunatyk ukazałby jej się takim, jakim go rzeczywiście znała — czy raczej zobaczyłaby całkiem obcego człowieka? Przysuwa się i wczepia mocniej w marynarkę Lupina, licząc szybkie uderzenia jego serca. Próbuje sobie wyobrazić, że to serce Jima wraca do życia. Chwyta się kurczowo nawet najbardziej mglistych podobieństw między Remusem a Jamesem, nienawidząc wciąż tlącej się w niej nadziei. Lupin obejmuje ją z wahaniem, jakby obawiał się, że gwałtowniejszy ruch może spowodować jej zniknięcie albo mieć inne nieprzewidywalne skutki.

— Dlaczego Peter? — pyta Lily. — Czy to nasza wina?

— Nasza…? — dziwi się Remus.

— Może czuł się zbędny. Niepotrzebny. Najmniej fajny, mądry, zabawny…

— To była wyłącznie jego decyzja. — W głosie Lupina pojawia się chłód.

— Tak, ale coś ją spowodowało.

— Bronisz go?

— Nie, próbuję zrozumieć…

— Nasza… Chcesz powiedzieć, że to Syriusz, James i ja… że to my jesteśmy winni, tak?

Lily unosi głowę i robi krok w tył. Z przestrachem obserwuje ściągniętą w złości twarz mężczyzny. W zasadzie pierwszy raz widzi go tak wytrąconego z równowagi.

— P-przepraszam, ja… — jąka się, usiłując zebrać myśli. — Nie to miałam…

Dłonie Lupina na sekundę zaciskają się na jej ramionach, lecz już po chwili uchwyt słabnie, a oblicze czarodzieja łagodnieje.

— Wybacz, Lily. — Remus przyciąga ją z powrotem do siebie i rozkojarzony całuje w skroń. — Chyba zaczyna mi odbijać.

— Witaj w klubie. — Lily posyła mu bardzo markotny uśmiech. — Więc od kiedy wiedzieliście? Że w Zakonie jest zdrajca?

— Nie wiedzieliśmy… — Lupin kręci głową. — Inaczej bylibyśmy ostrożniejsi. Syriusz i… i James coś podejrzewali, ale nie mieli pewności. Myśleli, że to mogę być ja. — Krzywi się. Widząc jej przepraszające spojrzenie, unosi rękę w uspokajającym geście. — Nie winię ich za to. Wiadomo… Sam bym się podejrzewał, gdybym nie wiedział, że jestem niewinny.

— Jim nic mi o tym nie mówił. — Lily nie kryje rozczarowania.

— Pewnie nie chciał cię martwić — spieszy z wyjaśnieniem Remus. — Taki już jest… był… — poprawia natychmiast z grymasem bólu. — Nikt natomiast nie brał pod uwagę Petera…

— Jak zwykle — wtrąca cierpko Lily.

— Proszę, nie zaczynaj…

— To nie jest współczucie… W każdym razie nie o to mi chodzi. Jak uważasz, dlaczego to właśnie Peter został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy?

Lupin milknie. Rzuca w jej stronę tylko dwa ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale to w zupełności wystarcza, żeby kolejny raz zdołała dostrzec w nich nieumiejętnie skrywane wyrzuty sumienia.

— Jim i Syriusz nigdy mi tego nie powiedzieli. Nie musieli — mówi mu na poły karcącym tonem.

Po jego minie zgaduje, że Remus jest teraz w rozterce; rozważa gorączkowo, którą strategię obrony przyjąć.

Mały Peter nas wszystkich ograł, myśli Lily. A umierając, zdążył jeszcze pociągnąć za sobą Syriusza. _On żyje, Pettigrew żyje_, szepcze nieprzytomnie w tyle jej głowy znajomy głos. _Będzie was szukał._ Podobno matka Petera dostała palec swojego syna w szkatułce.

— Chciałabym, żeby Syriusz był tutaj z nami.

— Pomożemy mu — odzywa się w końcu Lupin, rezygnując z kontynuowania poprzedniego wątku. — Tylko obiecaj, że nie zrobisz niczego pochopnego.

**9.**

— Proszę podać imię, nazwisko i sprawę.

— Lily Potter. Mam drobny problem z samowarem. Złośliwie pluje wrzątkiem, a nocami klekocze pokrywką. Podejrzewam, że jest obłożony jakąś klątwą.

— Dziękuję. Proszę wziąć plakietkę i przypiąć ją sobie na piersi. Przypominamy o konieczności poddania się kontroli osobistej i okazania różdżki do rejestracji przy stanowisku ochrony, które mieści się w końcu atrium. Ministerstwo Magii życzy miłego dnia.

— Zobaczymy — mruczy pod nosem Lily, gdy podłoga budki telefonicznej zaczyna opadać.

Na widok ludzi kręcących się po atrium ogarnia ją chwilowa panika. Nie ma specjalnej ochoty wchodzić w jakiekolwiek interakcje ze znajomymi, a co dopiero z obcym tłumem. Czuje się jak wybudzona z długiego, głębokiego snu; toczące się wokół normalnym trybem życie onieśmiela ją, a czasem nawet przeraża, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że coraz wyraźniej zostaje w tyle, zamknięta w swojej żałobie i odizolowana w zamku. Przypatruje się bladym, obojętnym obliczom śpieszących dokądś czarodziejów i ma wrażenie, że należą do zupełnie innego niż ona świata. Jej ruchy są niezdarne, a krok tak niepewny i chwiejny, jakby tygodniami leżała przykuta do łóżka i teraz na nowo uczyła się chodzić. Przebrnięcie przez atrium okazuje się prawdziwą mordęgą; głosy mijanych ludzi osaczają ją i wybuchają w głowie kakofonią dźwięków, atakując zmysły przytłumione zwykle panującą ostatnio wokół niej ciszą.

— Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, poziom drugi — informuje znudzony strażnik, oddając jej po sprawdzeniu różdżkę Jamesa. To już zawsze będzie różdżka Jamesa, choć magiczny kawałek drewna szybko zaakceptował nową właścicielkę.

Lily zdawkowo dziękuje i natychmiast oddala się, żeby nie dać mu szansy na dokładniejszą analizę jej twarzy i plakietki. Wraz z grupą pogrążonych w rozmowie urzędników wciska się do windy. Ściany korytarzy na drugim piętrze oblepiają listy gończe, z których śledzą ją czarne oczy zbiegłych śmierciożerców. Lily lekko sztywnieje ze strachu, lecz nie zamierza się cofać przed ich drapieżnymi spojrzeniami. Mija pomieszczenia Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów oraz Kwatery Głównej Aurorów, a jej wzrok prześlizguje się po tabliczkach przytwierdzonych do drzwi. Gdy w końcu odnajduje te właściwe, wyrzuca zepsuty samowar do kosza i bez pukania wchodzi do środka gabinetu.

— Prosiłem, żeby mi nie przeszkadzać. Muszę przejrzeć te dokumenty przed rozprawą — słyszy poirytowany głos. Bartemiusz Crouch siedzi przy ogromnym biurku zasłanym stertami teczek i pożółkłych rolek pergaminu, studiując w skupieniu jakieś akta.

— Rozprawą? — prycha Lily, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na klamce. — Czy sprawa nie jest _oczywista_?

Crouch odrywa wzrok od dokumentu i zerka na nią znad okularów, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— Przepraszam, myślałem, że to ktoś z Wizengamotu — tłumaczy, wstając i kryjąc cień zmieszania, po czym dodaje z chłodną uprzejmością: — Wydaje mi się, że nie byłem na dziś z nikim umówiony, panno…?

— Pani — poprawia Lily oziębłym tonem. — Lily Potter.

Ledwo uchwytne drgnięcie jego ust zdradza, że jej nazwisko nie jest mu obce, ale poza tym czarodziej nie daje po sobie poznać żadnych emocji.

— Nie przyjmuję interesantów, pani Potter. Jeśli ma pani jakąś sprawę związaną z Departamentem Prawa, proszę się skonsultować z moim asystentem. Zaraz go zawołam.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby. — Lily, nie spuszczając mężczyzny z oka, jednym, energicznym ruchem zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. — Nie zajmę panu dużo czasu.

Crouch zamiera w pół kroku. Jego zszokowana mina świadczy o tym, że nieczęsto ma do czynienia z tego typu sytuacjami. Jako najwyższej rangi urzędnik zapewne przyzwyczaił się do okazywanego mu posłuszeństwa i rutyny, a jej zachowanie zdecydowanie nie mieści się w ramach ustalonych reguł i jest niewątpliwie wbrew wszelkim procedurom. Lily spokojnie podchodzi do biurka, a następnie, nie czekając na reakcję czarodzieja, podsuwa sobie krzesło i siada. Posyła mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Crouch dwukrotnie mruga i lekko się otrząsa. Na jego twarz powraca wyraz nieugiętej zawziętości, jednak w oczach pojawia się coś na kształt analitycznego zainteresowania.

— Powinienem stąd panią wyprosić… — mówi powoli, obserwując ją, jakby była przedmiotem jakiegoś eksperymentu.

— Powinien pan…?

— Albo wezwać strażnika — dokańcza Crouch z namysłem.

— Nie zrobi pan tego? — pyta przekornie Lily, decydując się na podjęcie tej dziwnej gry.

Mężczyzna znów zajmuje miejsce za biurkiem. Jego ruchy wydają się przesadnie płynne i precyzyjne, jak gdyby odtwarzał wyuczoną wcześniej scenę. Zdjąwszy okulary, odkłada je z pietyzmem na bok.

— Proszę przyjąć moje kondolencje — odzywa się wreszcie bezbarwnym tonem po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

— Dziękuję — odpowiada mu bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż prawdziwej wdzięczności Lily. Od razu postanawia jednak przejść do sedna: — Zapewne domyśla się pan, dlaczego tutaj jestem.

— Istotnie. Po wyświadczeniu Albusowi Dumbledore'owi tej małej przysługi mogłem się tego spodziewać.

Lily poprawia się niecierpliwie na krześle. Denerwuje ją suchy i rzeczowy sposób, w jaki czarodziej wypowiada się o ich wizycie w Azkabanie, a tym samym skrajnie beznadziejnej sytuacji jej przyjaciela. Spędziła cały wczorajszy dzień, układając w głowie szczegółowy plan rozmowy z szefem Departamentu Prawa i przygotowując argumenty, które miałyby przekonać go do zmiany stanowiska. Rozważała najpierw powołanie się na bliskie pokrewieństwo Croucha z rodem Blacków, ale po krótkim zastanowieniu odrzuciła tę opcję, bo najprawdopodobniej już na wstępie jedynie by go rozzłościła. Czarodziej zdawał się niezwykle przeczulony na punkcie praworządności, więc przypominanie mu, że ma w rodzinie czarne owce, nie należało do dobrych pomysłów. Przez pewien czas była nawet gotowa przybyć do Ministerstwa z Harrym w ramionach, aby widok małego, na wpół osieroconego dziecka, teraz jeszcze pozbawionego ojca chrzestnego, jakoś go poruszył albo wzbudził w nim wyrzuty sumienia, lecz w końcu stwierdziła, że nie zamierza ryzykować bezpieczeństwa syna. Pozostawały zatem tradycyjne metody perswazji. Ostatecznie ma przecież do czynienia z inteligentnym magiem, a Dumbledore, choć zdystansowany, zawsze wyrażał się o nim z szacunkiem.

— Doszło do pomyłki. Syriusz Black jest niewinny. — Widząc, jak brwi Croucha nieznacznie się unoszą, dodaje szybko: — Nie żądam, żeby go pan natychmiast uwolnił. Proszę jedynie o możliwość obrony. Uczciwy proces.

Mężczyzna cicho wzdycha i zerka przelotnie na drzwi.

— Dlaczego miałbym robić ten wyjątek?

Lily musi przyznać w duchu, że akurat tak bezpośredniego pytania się nie spodziewała.

— W tej sprawie jest dużo niejasności — tłumaczy trochę zbyt żarliwie. — Na pewno sam pan to dostrzega.

— Pani Potter — zaczyna zasadniczo Crouch, splatając dłonie przed sobą na blacie biurka. — Przybyła pani tutaj w przebraniu, po, jak rozumiem, konsultacji z Albusem Dumbledore'em, żeby wszelkimi dostępnymi sobie sposobami wpłynąć na niezależną decyzję wymiaru sprawiedliwości?

Lily poprawia nerwowym ruchem perukę, czując wkradający się na jej policzki rumieniec. Może trzeba było jednak użyć zaklęcia? Nie wiedziała, jak bariery zabezpieczające Ministerstwo reagują na metamorfomagię.

— Nie konsultowałam z Albusem Dumbledore'em mojej tu obecności, ani tym bardziej mojego przebrania — odpiera z ledwie hamowaną złością. — I o jakiej sprawiedliwości pan mówi? Takiej, która każe zamykać ludzi w więzieniach bez żadnych wystarczających dowodów?

— Czy nie uznaje pani trzynastu bardzo konkretnych dowodów za wystarczające? Jak wielu dowodów pani potrzebuje?

— Przecież nie macie… nie możecie mieć pewności, że to Syriusz ich zabił!

— Obawiam się, że mamy — mówi z zimnym spokojem Crouch.

— Jak to? — Oddech niemal więźnie jej w gardle.

— Powołani przez Departament eksperci ustalili, że na szczątkach ofiar eksplozji znajdują się drobiny magii pochodzącej z różdżki Syriusza Blacka — informuje czarodziej, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa nuta satysfakcji.

— Ale to nie znaczy… Skąd ta stuprocentowa pewność… — Lily urywa, gdy wzburzenie i gwałtowny przypływ lęku niemal odbierają jej mowę.

_Kto pierwszy rzucił zaklęcie? Nie pamiętam… Jednocześnie wyciągnęliśmy różdżki… Chciałem go za wszelką cenę zabić._

Crouch momentalnie odczytuje jej wahanie i wykorzystuje sytuację do zadania kolejnego ciosu.

— Być może — mówi cicho — jednak nie znała pani swojego przyjaciela tak dobrze.

Lily w niemej wściekłości zaciska dłonie na fałdach spódnicy. Nie może sobie darować tego, że choć na chwilę zwątpiła w niewinność Łapy i tak łatwo dała się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Skup się, do cholery, powtarza gorączkowo w myślach.

— Co z różdżką Petera Pettigrewa? Czy ją również zbadano?

— Na miejscu zdarzenia nie stwierdzono obecności różdżki Petera Pettigrewa.

— Nie było tam jego różdżki?

Crouch patrzy na nią z ukosa dziwnym wzrokiem.

— Nie powiedziałem, że nie było, tylko że jej nie stwierdzono.

— Co to znaczy "nie stwierdzono"?! Czy to oznacza, że w ogóle jej nie szukaliście? — Lily traci cierpliwość. Ma poczucie, jakby dyskutowała z jakimś robotem. — Po prostu z góry przyjęliście tezę, że za śmierć tych ludzi odpowiada Syriusz Black i tego się kurczowo trzymacie! Dlaczego? — Nachyla się wyczekująco w kierunku czarodzieja. — Bo to on przeżył wybuch? Bo to najwygodniejsza wersja?

— Obawiam się, że w tym miejscu nasza rozmowa musi dobiec końca — przerywa jej ostro Crouch. — Nie posiada pani odpowiednich kompetencji, żeby kwestionować ustalenia wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Chociaż rozumiem pani obecną sytuację, nie mogę pozwolić na podważanie autorytetu Ministerstwa.

— Najwyraźniej różnimy się w ocenie tego, co podważa autorytet Ministerstwa. — Lily podnosi się raptownie z krzesła z rozpaczliwym przekonaniem, że naprawdę nie mają już sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia, a cała misja zakończyła się klęską.

Crouch również automatycznie wstaje i skłania lekko głowę.

— Przykro mi.

Lily obraca się na pięcie i bez słowa rusza ku drzwiom, pragnąc jak najszybciej opuścić to pomieszczenie. Dopiero gdy dotyka palcami klamki, dociera do niej, że w głosie mężczyzny przez ułamek sekundy zadźwięczała jakaś żywsza emocja podobna do żalu. Zaskoczona, spogląda przez ramię do tyłu. Crouch stoi wyprostowany przy biurku, wpatrując się uporczywie w ścianę.

— Jeżeli to panią uspokoi — rzuca głucho w przestrzeń — i jeśli oczywiście obowiązki pozwolą, postaram się jeszcze raz przejrzeć akta tej sprawy.

Lily uśmiecha się, najpierw niepewnie, z niedowierzaniem, a po chwili znacznie szerzej. Wie, że to niewiele, lecz ze strony kogoś takiego jak szef Departamentu Prawa to i tak dużo. Na dobry początek wystarczy.

— Oczywiście — przytakuje uprzejmie. — Będę wdzięczna.

Po wyjściu na korytarz przypadkowo potrąca jakiegoś młodego urzędnika, niosącego w rękach wysoki stos teczek, z których część upada na podłogę. Oboje jednocześnie kucają z zamiarem posprzątania powstałego bałaganu.

— Najmocniej przepraszam, straszna gapa ze mnie — mruczy Lily, zgarniając rozsypane wokół kartki.

— To moja wina — mamrocze pod nosem czarodziej, a jego blade, piegowate policzki pokrywa delikatny rumieniec. Wydaje się skrępowany, usilnie unika jej wzroku.

— Czy wszystko w porządku, pani Potter? — Zza drzwi swojego gabinetu wychyla się Crouch. Na widok zamieszania marszczy z niezadowoleniem brwi.

— Nic się nie stało — zapewnia pospiesznie Lily. Kiedy zwraca się z powrotem w stronę poszkodowanego urzędnika, zamiera na krótki moment w bezruchu, czując nieprzyjemne mrowienie na karku.

Czarodziej patrzy na nią intensywnym, przeszywającym spojrzeniem, a na jego młodzieńczej twarzy maluje się niespokojna czujność i napięta do granic możliwości uwaga. Jest w tym nienaturalnym skupieniu coś tak niemiłego, że Lily postanawia przerwać wiszącą w powietrzu ciszę.

— Proszę wybaczyć pytanie, ale czy my się znamy? — Teraz, gdy ma szansę przyjrzeć się mu dokładniej, zaczyna mgliście kojarzyć te piegi i włosy koloru słomy z konkretnym nazwiskiem.

Ciemne oczy czarodzieja tracą swoją drapieżną przenikliwość i łagodnieją.

— Bartemiusz Crouch. Być może pamięta mnie pani z Hogwartu.

— Jasne! Uczeń, który zdobył dwanaście SUM-ów. Jak mogłabym zapomnieć? — Chce dodać jeszcze jeden, nieco mniej oficjalny komentarz, lecz gryzie się w język. Starszy Crouch wciąż stoi w drzwiach gabinetu i przysłuchuje się ich konwersacji. Lily chrząka, maskując zmieszanie, i odkłada ostatnią teczkę na wierzch uporządkowanego z powrotem stosu dokumentów. — Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znów się zobaczymy.

— Ja również — odpowiada Barty, ściskając lekko jej wyciągniętą na pożegnanie dłoń.

— Miło było spotkać znajomego ze szkoły.

Na twarzy młodego Croucha pojawia się zdawkowy uśmiech.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, pani Potter.


	4. II 10-13

Betowała **Pantera**.

**10. **

— To było bardzo nieroztropne, Lily. Bardzo, bardzo nieodpowiedzialne.

W oczach Dumbledore'a dostrzega rozczarowanie. Odwraca obojętnie wzrok, zawieszając go gdzieś w przestrzeni nad stołem i próbując stłumić nabrzmiewający w jej sercu bunt. Minęły bezpowrotnie czasy, gdy dyrektor Hogwartu mógł ją besztać za źle rzucone zaklęcie lub zwykłe nieposłuszeństwo. Nie jest już w końcu uczennicą. Remus patrzy na nią przez palce, z rezygnacją zakrywając twarz dłonią. Pozostali członkowie Zakonu Feniksa udają, że dyskusja ich nie dotyczy; nikt nie chce wchodzić w otwarte starcie z Dumbledore'em, choć niektórzy prawdopodobnie po cichu popierają inicjatywę Lily. Powinni się cieszyć, Jim już pewnie dawno zarządziłby oblężenie Azkabanu. Zaczyna uważnie przyglądać się znanym od lat twarzom, pozwalając słowom Albusa dryfować w powietrzu.

Nigdy nie było ich wielu, ale teraz każde puste miejsce wręcz krzyczy o tych, których nie ma. Nie wszystkich zdołała lepiej poznać; zdarzały się momenty, gdy nie nadążali z wyrównywaniem strat. W pamięci Lily wciąż mieszają się i zacierają młodsze i starsze oblicza czarodziejów, niewyraźne, pełne nadziei i lęku. Nie wszyscy ginęli, większość po prostu szybko odchodziła, kiedy uświadamiała sobie, że to nie zabawa. W rozstrzygającej chwili zabrakło im odwagi, by ryzykować życiem swoim i swoich bliskich… a może to tym, którzy zdecydowali się zostać, zabrakło rozsądku? Gdyby nie James, zapewne ona również wróciłaby do domu z palącym policzki rumieńcem wstydu, ale i szczerym uczuciem ulgi, chcąc wierzyć, że tym samym dla niej wojna dobiegła końca. Nie była tak odważna jak on. Jima strach najczęściej pobudzał do działania — ją samą tylko paraliżował.

Nigdy nie było ich wielu, lecz teraz w jej umyśle te puste miejsca noszą konkretne nazwiska: Gideon i Fabian Prewettowie, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlena McKinnon… Marlena miała wpaść na herbatę. Wieść o śmierci całej rodziny McKinnonów zastała Lily w kuchni nad tacą pachnących cynamonem, świeżo upieczonych ciastek. Następną godzinę przesiedziała na stołku, konwulsyjnie zaciskając palce na rączce stygnącego powoli czajnika.

Czy tak wygląda zwycięstwo? — myśli zniechęcona, obejmując spojrzeniem garstkę ludzi, którzy mieli dość tupetu i nie dość mądrości, by uznać, że mogą wygrać tę wojnę. Czy warto było ginąć, poświęcać wszystko w imię złudnej idei, jakiegoś całkowicie szalonego przekonania, że właśnie _tak trzeba_? Walka zakończyłaby się kiedyś i bez nich. Ktoś by wygrał, ktoś przegrał. Przecież ostatecznie i tak o wszystkim zadecydował przypadek.

— Nie miałam wyboru — mówi cicho, szukając w otaczających ją twarzach zrozumienia.

Po zebraniu podchodzi do niej nieśmiałym krokiem Alicja Longbottom. Lily z zaskoczeniem unosi wzrok, czując dłoń aurorki na swoim ramieniu. Od dnia pogrzebu inni członkowie Zakonu, oczywiście poza Remusem, raczej unikają jej towarzystwa, jakby obawiali się, że zarazi ich swoim nieszczęściem niczym śmiertelną chorobą.

— Jesteś niezwykle dzielna, Lily. Bardzo silna… Silniejsza niż wielu z nas — szepcze Alicja kojącym, pełnym ciepła głosem. — Nawet przez moment nie miej co do tego wątpliwości.

Lily szybko chowa pod stołem coraz mocniej drżące ręce i posyła czarownicy nerwowy uśmiech.

**11.**

Mruży oczy i kładzie głowę na oparciu kanapy, z westchnieniem ulgi poddając się spływającej na nią fali spokoju. Pełgający płomyk świecy rozmazuje się w świetlistą smugę, a myśli rozsadzające jej umysł, tnące świadomość jak noże, stopniowo tracą swoją ostrość i kształt. Wszystkie emocje i doznania docierają z opóźnieniem, z każdym uderzeniem serca słabsze, mniej czytelne, przytłumione. Lily ma wrażenie, że powoli opada w jakąś głębię bez dna, biernie obserwując ulatujące ku powierzchni, niczym pęcherzyki powietrza, strzępy wspomnień. Na krótki czas znika gdzieś daleko w górze przerażająca samotność, samotność do granic obłędu, to wieczne wyczekiwanie, wychylenie w stronę jego nieustającej nieobecności. Przez kilka chwil jest tak, jakby Dolina Godryka i małżeństwo z Jamesem istniały tylko w jej wyobraźni lub uparcie powracającym śnie.

_Chodź tutaj, mówi Jim i ze śmiechem przyciąga ją do siebie. Z czystej przekory próbuje się bronić, lecz w końcu, jak zwykle, ulega. Opiera czoło na jego ramieniu; za moment coś mu powie, coś bardzo ważnego i radosnego, nie może jednak pozbyć się dręczącego ją od rana niepokoju. James mówi o Syriuszu, że chcieliby wreszcie pójść razem na mecz. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Jimmy. Osy kontra Strzały, będzie się działo! Jim. Jestem w ciąży. James urywa w połowie zdania. Lily czuje, jak jego ciało na sekundę sztywnieje i już wie, o czym myśli. Dziecko? Kochanie, to naprawdę wspaniała wiadomość! Mocniej wtula się w jego szyję, usiłując uciec przed ciszą, która zapada po tych słowach. Jim głaszcze ją po włosach, z zatroskaniem, pocieszająco. Dotyk i milczenie zastępują przeprosiny — ponieważ nie potrafią cieszyć się tak bardzo, jak by tego chcieli._

Lily wypuszcza powietrze z płuc i rozluźnia pięści, pozwalając kolejnemu wspomnieniu szybować poza obszar świadomości. Twarz Jamesa rozmywa się w białą plamę. Jim… Jim, który już na zawsze pozostanie młody, choć mieli zestarzeć się razem. Pochyla się nad trumną i wyciąga rękę… Nie, nie, nie, nie, natychmiast odpycha od siebie ten obraz, w napadzie paniki umykając w miękką nieokreśloność. Głowa znów staje się przyjemnie lekka, a umysł przejrzysty i uporządkowany. Lily instynktownie cofa się przed gniazdami bólu, pulsującymi na jego obrzeżach.

Nagle przez spowijającą ją zewsząd mglistą przestrzeń przedziera się do niej echo jakiegoś dźwięku. Impuls jest tak niespodziewany, że Lily wzdryga się i zdezorientowana zaczyna rozglądać wokół siebie. Dźwięk wciąż narasta, przenikając przez kolejne warstwy jaźni. Płacz. Płacz dziecka. Próbuje unieść powieki, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jej oczy są już otwarte. Otacza ją rozchybotana feeria barw, lejących się na nią płynną masą z sufitu i ścian. Potrząsa głową i kilkakrotnie mruga, skupiając wzrok na jaśniejszym kleksie naprzeciwko, który po paru sekundach przyjmuje kształt na wpół wypalonej świecy. Ile czasu minęło?

Sięga po odłożony na stół zegarek; ma wrażenie, jakby ktoś inny poruszał jej ręką. W sąsiednim pomieszczeniu płacze Harry. Cholera, zapomniała go nakarmić. Wstaje i od razu ponownie siada, bo podłoga osuwa się jej spod stóp. Cholera. Walcząc z irytacją i przytrzymując się po drodze różnych mebli, dociera do dziecięcej sypialni. Twarzyczka Harry'ego lśni od łez. Jak długo płakał? Wyjmuje go z łóżeczka i szybko opada na krzesło, gdy pokój zamienia się na moment w kolorowy wir.

**12.**

Następnego dnia świat na zewnątrz tonie we mgle, która przed świtem spełzła ze stoków gór i osiadła na błoniach, oblepiając Hogwart kłębami nieprzeniknionej, mlecznej bieli. Od rana Lily snuje się z kąta w kąt, robiąc wszystko, żeby zagłuszyć przybierające na sile poczucie bezużyteczności. Kiedy nieśmiało zaproponowała członkom Zakonu swoją pomoc w tropieniu zbiegłych w obawie przed sprawiedliwością śmierciożerców, usłyszała stanowcze i chóralne "nie". Ich dość gwałtowna reakcja wynikała oczywiście z troski, lecz musi w duchu przyznać, że bardzo ją to ubodło. To prawda, nie potrafi walczyć tak dobrze jak Jim, ale przecież nigdy podczas akcji, w których uczestniczyła, nie sprawiała żadnych kłopotów. Może dlatego, że zwykle starała się trzymać na uboczu.

Okno wygląda jak zamalowane białą farbą. W fotelu przy rozpalonym kominku jest ciepło i przytulnie, a Lily instynktownie wyciąga nogi w kierunku ognia. Znów doskwiera jej samotność i marazm. Przy stoliku pojawia się z trzaskiem aportacji skrzatka i stawia na blacie tacę z dwiema filiżankami i cukierniczką.

— Śmieszka przynieść pani Potter kawę.

Lily apatycznym ruchem odwraca głowę w jej stronę.

— Prosiłam o jedną.

Zakłopotana skrzatka drapie się po uchu.

— Śmieszka móc przysiąc, że pani Potter prosić dwie.

Lily zapada się głębiej w otulający ją szczelnie koc, czując nagle powiew przenikliwego zimna.

— W porządku, dziękuję — mamrocze niewyraźnie, odsyłając skrzatkę z powrotem do kuchni.

Przez kilka następnych minut próbuje delektować się smakiem gorącej, mocnej kawy, jednocześnie z wysiłkiem ignorując drugą, wciąż stojącą na stoliku obok filiżankę. Gdy to się nie udaje, wyobraża sobie, że Jim poszedł po coś do sypialni i zaraz wróci. Przez ułamek sekundy jest niemal pewna, że za ścianą słyszy jego energiczne kroki. Chciałaby znowu, jak dawniej, zawołać, żeby się pospieszył, bo kawa mu wystygnie… i wtedy rzeczywistość uderza ze zdwojoną siłą. Nigdy więcej wspólnych poranków. Tak po prostu — nigdy. Wstrząsa nią dreszcz; natychmiast odrywa wzrok od nietkniętej filiżanki, a jej oczy wilgotnieją. Setki razy obiecywała sobie, że nie będzie płakać, więc teraz również przegania z twarzy grymas bólu.

W tym samym momencie ktoś puka do drzwi. To nie Remus; ten charakterystyczny sposób pukania, dwa suche, krótkie stuknięcia, szybkie jak wystrzały z broni, przywodzą na myśl tylko jedną osobę.

— Proszę — rzuca bez entuzjazmu.

Do środka wślizguje się prawie bezszelestnie Snape. Robi kilka kroków naprzód i przystaje, jakby zatrzymała go jakaś niewidzialna bariera.

— Dzień dobry — mówi, już od progu świdrując ją swoimi ciemnymi oczami.

— Nie spodziewałam się ciebie — odpowiada Lily, odsuwając na bok znużenie.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od zeszłego tygodnia. Severus opuścił jej komnaty tuż po tym, jak Harry znów zaczął mówić, wymigując się nawałem obowiązków. Od tamtej pory widywali się jedynie w przelocie; czasem Snape przemykał drugim końcem korytarza, posyłając jej z oddali nieodgadnione spojrzenia. Gdyby nie intensywność tych spojrzeń, jakaś tkwiąca w nich uporczywa żarliwość, mogłaby z pełnym przekonaniem przysiąc, że jej unikał.

— Masz ochotę na kawę? Trochę ostygła, ale wciąż jest chyba zdatna do picia…

Snape poświęca filiżance na stole dokładnie sekundę swojej uwagi, po czym jego wzrok wraca ku Lily.

— Niedawno piłem. — Robi kolejne kilka kroków w jej kierunku i znów się zatrzymuje. — Jak się czujesz?

Denerwuje ją jego zasadniczy, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji ton głosu i wyraz twarzy. Wzrusza ramionami.

— Dobrze.

Snape podchodzi powoli do komody i niby od niechcenia omiata spojrzeniem poustawiane na niej przedmioty. Lily wykręca szyję, żeby śledzić jego ruchy. Mężczyzna ujmuje delikatnie niepozorną buteleczkę z cienkiego, zielonego szkła i unosi ją do oczu, w skupieniu obserwując półprzezroczysty płyn na dnie.

— To eliksir uspokajający. Zażywasz go?

— Pani Pomfrey mi go dała — spieszy z wyjaśnieniem Lily.

— Jak często? — pyta Snape, wciąż wpatrując się w połyskliwą ciecz.

— Czasami. — Lily chowa ręce pod kocem. Jej policzki owiewa fala gorąca.

— Od ubiegłego tygodnia zniknęła ponad połowa butelki — zauważa Severus z bezlitosną precyzją, ostrożnie obracając naczynie w dłoni.

— Brawo, Holmesie! — nie wytrzymuje Lily i po chwili w ataku złości dodaje: — Nie wtrącaj się, w porządku?

Snape odstawia buteleczkę na mebel i odwraca się w jej stronę.

— Ten eliksir można zażywać kilka razy w miesiącu. Przyjmowany częściej uzależnia.

— Coś jeszcze?

— Większe dawki mają silne właściwości odurzające i wiele efektów ubocznych. Powinnaś to pamiętać z naszych… — Severus gwałtownie urywa, jakby wkroczył na zakazane terytorium i był zmuszony do odwrotu.

— Interesujące — podsumowuje lodowato Lily. — Jeszcze coś, o czym powinnam pamiętać?

Przypatruje się jej długo w milczeniu, zanim wreszcie zadaje cicho pytanie:

— Co zamierzasz zrobić, gdy skończy ci się eliksir?

— Nie martw się o mnie, od jakiegoś czasu sama daję sobie radę.

Jak mogła być tak naiwna, by sądzić, że cokolwiek uda się przed nim ukryć? Czy odważył się użyć na niej legilimencji? Odkąd sięga pamięcią, nic nigdy nie umykało jego uwadze, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczyło jej osoby.

Przed wygłoszeniem kolejnej uszczypliwości powstrzymuje ją dziwny grymas na twarzy Severusa, który jednak niemal natychmiast znika; to jeden z tych rzadkich i trudno uchwytnych momentów, gdy niewzruszona maska Snape'a opada. Lily znów zapomniała, że ten człowiek, choć nauczył się mistrzowsko chować swoje prawdziwe uczucia, wciąż je posiada. Przy nim zawsze mówiła to, co chciała, nie zastanawiając się głębiej nad jego emocjami.

— Mimo wszystko dzięki za troskę — dodaje szybko, próbując go udobruchać.

Severus zwleka z odpowiedzią, aż w końcu, ku jej zdumieniu, oferuje:

— Gdy zużyjesz już całą butelkę, przyjdź do mnie. Robiłem ostatnio zapasy.

Z jego tonu Lily wnioskuje, że ta decyzja wiele go kosztowała. Podziękowania wydają się w tej sytuacji niestosowne, a jej nie przychodzi na myśl żadna bardziej adekwatna reakcja, więc po prostu kiwa bezwiednie głową.

— Lily… — zaczyna Snape miękko, lecz w tej samej sekundzie drzwi otwierają się i do komnaty wchodzi Remus.

Widząc stojącego koło niej Severusa, zatrzymuje się w miejscu jak sparaliżowany, ale już po chwili jego oblicze wykrzywia niesamowita, wręcz zwierzęca wściekłość.

— Co on tutaj robi? — pyta ją niskim i nieprzyjemnie ochrypłym głosem, który jeży jej włosy na karku. Ręka czarodzieja wędruje powoli w kierunku poły płaszcza.

Lily kątem oka zauważa, że Snape, nie spuszczając wzroku z Lupina, wsuwa dłoń do kieszeni swojej szaty. Z przestrachem obserwuje, jak jego rysy stopniowo tężeją, zniekształcone przez bezwzględną, zimną determinację.

— Oszaleliście?! — Lily podrywa się z fotela, pozwalając pledowi zsunąć się na podłogę. — Co wy wyprawiacie?!

— Zostaw ją w spokoju, słyszysz? — cedzi Remus. — Wynoś się stąd!

— To nie twoje komnaty, Lupin — kontruje z lodowatą nienawiścią Snape — i nie ty będziesz mnie z nich wypraszał.

— Lily, każ mu się wynosić.

— Remusie, proszę… — Lily usiłuje opanować sytuację.

— Bardzo wygodne, wyręczać się kobietą — szydzi Snape. Złość Lunatyka sprawia mu wyraźną, pokrętną przyjemność.

— Błagam, zamknij się, Severusie… NIE! — Lily w panice wskakuje pomiędzy nich, gdy obaj jednocześnie wyciągają błyskawicznym ruchem różdżki i celują w siebie nawzajem.

— Odsuń się, Lily — nalega Remus z tym samym twardym uporem i zawziętością, które tak wiele razy widziała wcześniej na twarzach Jamesa i Syriusza, i które tak bardzo do niego nie pasują. — Najwyższy czas, żeby ktoś pokazał mu jego miejsce.

— Severusie, cokolwiek chcesz powiedzieć, powstrzymaj się — wtrąca prędko Lily, gdy kącik ust Snape'a unosi się lekko w dobrze jej znany, charakterystyczny sposób. — A teraz odłóżcie różdżki.

Żaden z nich nie wykonuje nawet najmniejszego ruchu; przypominają kamienne posągi, na zawsze zastygłe w swoich pozach.

— Odłóżcie je, do cholery! — Głos Lily łamie się ze zdenerwowania.

Remus pierwszy z wahaniem opuszcza różdżkę. Krzywi się i natychmiast wbija wzrok w podłogę, jak gdyby czegoś się wstydził i jakby w tym momencie coś w nim pękło. Chociaż wciąż emanuje z niego złość i frustracja, znów jest opanowany. Severus jeszcze przez chwilę celuje w Lupina, aż w końcu czujność w jego oczach gaśnie i z niejakim rozczarowaniem on również odstępuje od ataku.

— Lily, proszę, zastanów się, co robisz — przekonuje cierpliwie Remus, patrząc na nią z właściwą sobie troską oraz czułością, ale i zaniepokojeniem. — To śmierciożerca.

— Już nie — odpowiada Lily, choć w głębi duszy czuje, że ona sama również potrzebuje ostatecznego potwierdzenia. — Albus mu ufa — dodaje odruchowo.

Lupin rzuca jej przeciągłe, ponure spojrzenie.

— Wiesz tak dobrze jak ja, że to nic nie znaczy.

Snape unosi lekko brwi, z pozornie znudzoną miną turlając różdżkę między palcami, lecz z jakiegoś powodu decyduje się nie komentować wypowiedzi Lunatyka. Lily cicho wzdycha.

— To trudne, wiem… Remusie, musimy spróbować zacząć od początku. Dla dobra nas wszystkich. To nasza jedyna szansa — mówi wolno, modląc się, aby jej słowa brzmiały pewnie.

Szuka w twarzy przyjaciela jakiegokolwiek śladu zrozumienia, jednak odnajduje tylko jawną niechęć i uprzedzenie.

— Jedyna szansa na co? — powtarza Lupin z niedowierzaniem. Oskarżycielsko celuje palcem w Snape'a. — To niebezpieczny czarnoksiężnik i nic, _nic_ tego nie zmieni.

Severus mruży złowrogo oczy i mocniej zaciskając dłoń na różdżce, podchodzi niespiesznym krokiem do Remusa. Ich ostre, nieugięte spojrzenia spotykają się; trwają tak w zwarciu przez kilka chwil, wykluczając Lily z konfrontacji.

— Ja jestem niebezpieczny? — pyta Snape zniżonym niemal do szeptu głosem. — _Ja_?

Gdy w rysy Lupina wkrada się na ułamek sekundy strach, usta drugiego czarodzieja rozciągają się w zimnym, pogardliwym uśmiechu. Nie czekając na reakcję Lunatyka, Severus wymija go i opuszcza komnatę. Zanim zamyka za sobą drzwi, Lily słyszy jeszcze na korytarzu jego drwiący chichot. Chociaż Remus stara się na powrót przejąć kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami, widać, że trudno mu odzyskać równowagę.

— Przepraszam… — Lily nie wie, gdzie podziać wzrok. — Liczyłam na to… Właściwie nie mam pojęcia, na co dokładnie liczyłam — dokańcza zrezygnowana. Wciąż nie potrafi zebrać myśli, odczuwając podświadomy niepokój, z którym pozostawił ją bezduszny śmiech Snape'a.

— Dlaczego? — odzywa się Remus. — Jak możesz spotykać się _z nim_, akurat _z nim_, po tym wszystkim co… — Zaciska zęby. — Dlaczego, Lily? Co w ciebie wstąpiło?!

Lily ma wrażenie, że jej serce miażdży niewidzialna, metalowa obręcz. Przełyka szybko ślinę, gdy zaczyna dławić ją w gardle. Głos Lupina jest cichy i wyważony, lecz Lily wyczuwa drzemiącą w nim siłę, tłumiony gniew zdradzonego człowieka, zbyt dumnego, by okazać swój ból. Nie może znieść świadomości, że go zraniła, a wszystkie wypowiedziane i niewypowiedziane wyrzuty pod jej adresem trafiają w czuły punkt.

— Remusie, proszę… Nie musisz… Myślałam, że chociaż ty zrozumiesz… Zawsze byłeś inny — wyrzuca z siebie wreszcie Lily. Nie wie, co ją podkusiło, żeby to powiedzieć, ale od razu zauważa, że popełniła niewybaczalny błąd.

Przez twarz Remusa przemyka cień, gdy znów górę bierze u niego bezwzględna lojalność wobec przyjaciół. Kiedy robi krok w jej kierunku, ma tak groźną minę, że Lily instynktownie cofa się. Lupin, zmieszany, przystaje, jakby w ostatnim momencie się opamiętał. To zawahanie nie trwa jednak długo.

— Nie zapomniałaś chyba — mówi szorstko — że ten człowiek marzył o śmierci Jamesa. I Syriusza. I mojej pewnie też. Kto wie, ilu ludzi zabił jako śmierciożerca?

— Teraz jesteśmy po tej samej stronie! — przerywa mu Lily w nagłym przypływie determinacji. — Nie możemy ciągle żyć przeszłością, bo ugrzęźniemy w bagnie wzajemnych pretensji i nienawiści. To nie będzie łatwe, ale musimy iść naprzód. Również z tymi, którzy kiedyś czymś nam zawinili.

— Jeżeli ktoś został śmierciożercą, pozostanie nim na zawsze — ucina stanowczo Remus, z rozmysłem ignorując jej słowa. — Człowiek, który już raz dobrowolnie wybrał zło, zwróci się ku niemu ponownie, gdy tylko nadarzy się stosowna okazja. Zło będzie tkwiło gdzieś głęboko w nim, uśpione, czekając na właściwą chwilę. — Podchodzi bliżej i kładzie ręce na jej ramionach, a jego twarz nieznacznie się rozluźnia. — Obiecałem Jamesowi, że zaopiekuję się tobą, jeśli coś mu się stanie. Ale nawet gdybym niczego nie obiecywał, zrobiłbym wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby zapewnić tobie i małemu bezpieczeństwo. Gdyby spotkało was coś złego… nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył.

Pod naporem jego gorliwego spojrzenia Lily wstrzymuje oddech, po czym mówi prawie bezdźwięcznie to, w co sama chciałaby uwierzyć:

— Danie drugiej szansy Severusowi nie jest zdradą Jima.

Palce Remusa mocniej wczepiają się w jej ciało.

— Obiecaj mi, że będziesz go unikać — żąda nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem i łącząca ich nić porozumienia kolejny raz znika.

Lily czuje wzbierające pod powiekami łzy. Nie rozumie, dlaczego nagle chce jej się płakać. Czy dlatego, że w porę nie zapanowała nad sytuacją? Zawiodła przyjaciela? A może to ona zawiodła się na nim?

— Obiecuję, że będę ostrożna — mówi bez wahania.

Ręce Remusa zsuwają się z jej ramion, a w jego oczach dostrzega bezsilność i świadomość porażki. W końcu czarodziej powoli kiwa głową; domyśla się, że to zapewnienie jest wszystkim, co może w tym momencie uzyskać.

— Zaufaj mi — prosi Lily, ściskając lekko dłoń Lunatyka. Wydaje się, że pod jej uspokajającym dotykiem przynajmniej częściowo opuszcza go napięcie. — Może wybierzemy się jutro na spacer? — proponuje, chcąc rozładować nieco atmosferę. — Po błoniach. To znaczy… jeśli oczywiście znajdziesz czas. Muszę chociaż na sekundę wyrwać się z zamku, bo zwariuję.

— Jutro… — Lily zauważa, że Remus wyraźnie zmarkotniał. Odwraca się od niej z marsową miną i wyrzuca z siebie szybko: — Jutro raczej nie.

Przez kilka sekund przygląda mu się z uwagą, po czym w przypływie olśnienia przeklina w myślach swoją nieskończoną głupotę.

— Nie, oczywiście… Jutro nie — próbuje ratować sytuację. — Może więc pojutrze albo…

Z ust Remusa wyrywa się ledwo uchwytne westchnienie.

— Nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni. Muszę wyjechać.

— Och — Lily nie kryje zaskoczenia. Do tej pory ciągle zapominała uwzględnić fakt, że życie Lupina nie ogranicza się wyłącznie do opieki nad nią. Tylko na tyle cię stać? — karci się w duchu.

— Dokąd? — pyta z pozoru neutralnym tonem.

— Prośba Dumbledore'a — odpowiada krótko Remus, a z jego zmarszczonego czoła i przygaszonych oczu Lily wyczytuje całą resztę.

— Uważaj na siebie — szepcze, walcząc z narastającymi w niej obawami.

Lupin odgarnia jej z policzka kosmyk włosów.

— Ty też.

**13.**

Korytarze Hogwartu są o tej godzinie ciche i wyludnione. Z szelestem peleryny przemyka schodami w dół, mijając drżące w podmuchach hulającego po zamku wiatru płomienie pochodni. Zostawiła Harry'ego pod czujnym okiem Śmieszki, przyrzekając sobie, że szybko wróci. Nie zamierza niczego przedłużać.

Ignorując od zawsze towarzyszące jej w podziemiach niewytłumaczalne uczucie niepewności, zanurza się powoli w przesiąknięty wilgocią mrok lochów. Po kilku krokach zaczyna odruchowo stąpać na palcach, jakby podświadomie bała się zakłócić hałasem spokój tego miejsca. Z nisko zawieszonego sklepienia spoglądają ku niej kamienne łby fantastycznych stworów, których powykręcane ciała zdają się wić w blasku ognia. Kiedy dociera do właściwych drzwi, bierze głęboki oddech i głośno puka. Nie mogąc doczekać się żadnej reakcji, marszczy brwi i próbuje jeszcze raz. Powstrzymuje się od bezceremonialnego naciśnięcia klamki.

— To sobie tam siedź, dupku — mruczy gniewnie pod nosem. Czuje się idiotycznie, ale przynajmniej nie będzie miała potem wyrzutów sumienia.

Obraca się na pięcie z zamiarem prędkiego opuszczenia lochów i w tym momencie prawie podskakuje ze strachu. Tuż za nią stoi Snape, trzymając w ręku dużą, drewnianą szkatułę.

— Do swoich uczniów też się tak zakradasz? — pyta poirytowana. Mogłaby przysiąc, że zrobił to specjalnie. Zastanawia się, czy słyszał, jak nazwała go dupkiem. To byłby nienajlepszy początek pojednawczej rozmowy.

Severus otaksowuje ją wzrokiem, po czym zerka przez ramię za siebie, jakby oczekiwał jeszcze czyjejś obecności.

— Czy twój samozwańczy ochroniarz wie, że tutaj jesteś? Nie chciałbym, żeby wpadł za chwilę do lochów z żądzą mordu w oczach.

Jak zwykle w takich przypadkach ciężko stwierdzić, czy mówi poważnie czy ironizuje.

— Nie musiałeś być aż tak złośliwy — wytyka Lily trochę bardziej oskarżycielskim tonem, niż planowała.

— Nie musiał mnie atakować — odcina się natychmiast Snape.

— Doskonale wiesz, w jakiej Remus jest teraz sytuacji. Mogłeś wykazać odrobinę empatii!

— Powinienem z empatią słuchać, jak mnie obraża? A może dać się z empatią przekląć…?

— Prowokowałeś go.

— Ach, czyli to znowu moja wina. — Na twarzy Severusa pojawia się wyraz ponurej satysfakcji. — To zawsze była moja wina.

— Nieprawda!

Snape wymija ją, podchodzi do drzwi i wyciąga z kieszeni klucz.

— Znów szukasz symetrii tam, gdzie jej nie ma — cedzi przez zęby, za pierwszym razem nie trafiając nim do zamka.

— A ty znów jesteś kompletnie nie do zniesienia. — Lily kręci ze wzburzeniem głową. — Widzę, że niewiele się przez te lata zmieniło.

— Mylisz się. Zmieniło się właśnie bardzo wiele. — Severus obdarowuje ją nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem i dość agresywnie popycha drzwi prowadzące do jego pracowni.

Kiedy z furkotem peleryny znika w środku pomieszczenia, Lily rozważa machnięcie na to wszystko ręką i powrót do Harry'ego. Niech sobie Snape siedzi w kącie w tych swoich lochach i bulgocze nienawiścią do całego świata. W końcu zawsze był w tym dobry. To nie jej sprawa, ma zresztą ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż dąsy dwóch dorosłych facetów. Przeczuwa jednak, że w tych okolicznościach pozostawienie Severusa samego, z kipiącymi w nim negatywnymi emocjami, może się źle skończyć. Przywołuje się więc do porządku i rusza jego śladem.

Zastaje Snape'a w pozie alchemika, bez reszty pochłoniętego przeprowadzaniem eksperymentu i w pełnym skupieniu pochylonego nad wyłożonymi na stole składnikami eliksiru. Lily unosi brew i bierze się pod boki. Nie zbędzie jej byle czym.

— Masz rację, coś się zmieniło — postanawia jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuować przerwany wątek. — Ty i Remus nie jesteście już dziećmi. Można by oczekiwać, że zaczniecie się zachowywać jak dorośli — dodaje przekornie, wypatrując u Severusa pożądanej reakcji.

Kącik jego ust na ułamek chwili podnosi się i zaraz opada. To sygnał, że połknął haczyk. Lily postanawia podążać za ciosem.

— Kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś będziecie walczyć dla wspólnej sprawy? To całkiem dobra okazja, żeby _naprawić swoje błędy_, nie uważasz?

Snape mruga i bardzo powoli unosi wzrok znad stołu, nieomal przygważdżając nim Lily do ściany. Przez krótki moment na twarzy mężczyzny widać osobliwą mieszaninę złości i zadziwienia; nie spodziewał się, że jego własne słowa zostaną użyte przeciwko niemu, w dodatku przez nią, i to musiało go wytrącić z równowagi. Błyskawicznie dochodzi jednak do siebie. Przekrzywia lekko głowę, a mrok w jego spojrzeniu gęstnieje.

— Nie powinnaś już raczej iść? — pyta z fałszywą troską w głosie, opierając dłonie na blacie i palcami jednej z nich trącając przez przypadek leżący tam nóż do krojenia składników.

— Przeszkadzam ci?

— Nie słyszałaś Lupina? Jestem niebezpiecznym czarnoksiężnikiem.

Lily patrzy na niego z powątpiewaniem. Znowu się z nią droczy, choć w sposobie, w jaki to powiedział, wychwyciła jakąś zdecydowanie nieprzyjemną nutę. Severus gwałtownym ruchem zsuwa dłoń ze stołu i w następnej sekundzie dzieje się coś, czego Lily nie potrafi wyjaśnić. Słyszy…

…_głuche uderzenie o podłogę…_

…_dźwięk tłukącego się szkła…_

Ma wrażenie, jakby czas stanął w miejscu, a w jej umyśle uruchomił się nagle jakiś niszczycielski mechanizm. Jest oszołomiona — _zna to uczucie, już kiedyś…_ — nie może złapać oddechu, zalewa… _ją fala mdłości. Czuje ucisk na klatce piersiowej. Serce podchodzi jej do gardła, zaraz się nim_ — dusi się — _zaraz się nim zadławi. Kolorowe plamy, jak uwolnione w powietrze…_ DUSI SIĘ!

Nie, błaga bezgłośnie. Nie.

Ktoś lekko nią potrząsa.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Nad sobą widzi bladą twarz Snape'a; zdaje się wynurzać z wypełniającej komnatę mgły.

Lily przeciera oczy.

— Przepraszam, zakręciło mi się w głowie — mamrocze nieskładnie. Otaczająca ich rzeczywistość wraca stopniowo do normy. — Już mi lepiej.

— Na pewno? — Severus przygląda się jej z podszytą rezerwą czujnością.

— Tak. — Lily przełyka ślinę i odwraca wzrok. Na posadzce dostrzega przewróconą drewnianą kasetkę i kilka potrzaskanych fiolek.

Snape obserwuje ją nieufnie jeszcze przez kilka denerwująco długich sekund, aż wreszcie odsuwa się i ponownie kieruje kroki za stół.

— Naprawdę powinnaś już iść — stwierdza rzeczowym tonem.

— Chyba tak — przytakuje, wciąż nieznacznie rozkojarzona.

Severus podrywa głowę i spogląda przelotnie w jej stronę, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał.

— Odprowadzić cię do twoich komnat?

— Nie trzeba.

Opuszczając pracownię, po krótkim wahaniu odwraca się i stojąc w progu, posyła mu ostatnie spojrzenie. Cała uwaga Snape'a znów jest jednak skoncentrowana na spoczywających przed nim składnikach eliksiru.

— Chciałabym, żeby to, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj między tobą a Remusem, już nigdy nie miało miejsca — mówi Lily bez większej nadziei.

Odpowiada jej głucha cisza.


	5. II 14-17

Betowała **Pantera**.

**14.**

Szorstki zarost Lupina drapie ją w policzek. Zerka znad ramienia przyjaciela do góry, czując na sobie czyjeś uporczywe spojrzenie. Piętro wyżej, u szczytu schodów stoi nieruchomo Snape. Obserwuje ich, częściowo skryty w cieniu, miarowo bębniąc palcami lewej dłoni po balustradzie. Lily uderza bijąca z jego postawy nonszalancja, jakby zupełnie nie dbał o to, że zostanie zauważony albo wręcz przeciwnie — liczył na to.

— Odprowadzę cię — mówi szybko, wyślizgując się z objęć Remusa i kierując go do wyjścia. Ma wrażenie, że wzrok Severusa wypala jej dziurę w plecach.

Idą powoli, z mozołem odnajdując drogę w utrzymującej się od poprzedniego dnia mgle. Jedynym dźwiękiem rozbrzmiewającym w chłodnym, świeżym powietrzu poranka jest krótki i chrapliwy oddech Lupina oraz chrzęst zmarzniętej ziemi pod ich stopami. Kiedy docierają do bramy, Remus kładzie jej ręce na ramionach i obraca przodem do siebie. Jego oczy są przekrwione i rozbiegane, a w rozszerzonych nienaturalnie źrenicach Lily dostrzega drżącą iskrę budzącego się szału. Nie cierpi chwil, gdy ta wroga, obłąkana ze złości istota spogląda na nią szyderczo zza twarzy jej przyjaciela; gdy zachłannie i niezdarnie wciska się w znienawidzone ludzkie ciało, by podczas pełni z lubością rozerwać je na kawałki. Nie może znieść tego, że każdy miesiąc przynosi kolejny triumf bestii, a oni nie są w stanie temu zapobiec.

— Pamiętaj... — zaczyna chropawym głosem Lupin, lecz Lily nie pozwala mu dokończyć.

— Wiem, Remusie.

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna przytula ją, mocno, zbyt mocno, jak gdyby istota wewnątrz niego chciała pogruchotać jej kości. Lily bez słowa skargi wytrzymuje ten żelazny uścisk i obcy, ostry zapach drażniący nozdrza.

— Do zobaczenia, Harry. — Remus zwraca się w kierunku stojącego koło niej dziecka. Wykonuje gest, jakby zamierzał je pogłaskać, ale natychmiast blednie i raptownym szarpnięciem odsuwa się. — Pilnuj mamy — mówi tylko.

Zdecydowanym krokiem mija bramę i nie patrząc za siebie, rusza drogą ku Hogsmeade. Trzask deportacji przypomina w ciszy strzał.

Lily jeszcze przez jakiś czas wpatruje się w miejsce, w którym zniknął Lupin, próbując uwolnić swój umysł od niejasnych, splątanych myśli. W zadumie wyciąga rękę, szukając odruchowo malutkiej dłoni syna, lecz jej dotyk trafia w próżnię. Zaalarmowana, spogląda w dół, ale Harry'ego przy niej nie ma. Czuje omiatającą ją falę przeraźliwego zimna, jakby czyjeś lodowate palce zacisnęły się znienacka wokół jej serca. Wykonuje gwałtowny obrót, próbując dojrzeć cokolwiek we wszechobecnej bieli. Z każdą sekundą mgła zdaje się przybierać na sile, podpływać coraz bliżej, osaczać ze wszystkich stron. Oddech Lily przyspiesza, gdy mroźne, zwiewne włókna opadają na jej płaszcz i natarczywie oblepiają odsłonięte policzki i nos. Jakiś niewidzialny ciężar zgniata jej klatkę piersiową, tak że znów nie może swobodnie zaczerpnąć tchu. Cofa się i prawie potyka o wystający z ziemi kamień. Narasta w niej poczucie zagrożenia; ma wrażenie, że coś kryje się we mgle przed jej wzrokiem.

— Harry? Harry! — woła oszołomiona, jednak biała pustka połyka wszystkie dźwięki, zapychając usta niczym knebel.

Potrząsa głową i zaciska powieki, aż przed oczami zaczynają jej tańczyć kolorowe plamy. Musi odzyskać nad sobą panowanie, przegonić obraz owijającego się ciasno wokół niej, utkanego z mgły prześcieradła. Gdzieś z prawej strony słyszy słaby, dziecięcy głosik. Bez zastanowienia nurkuje w mleczną toń, chwytając się tego urwanego okrzyku jak liny mogącej uratować życie. Za widmową zasłoną zauważa niewyraźny, drobny cień. Wzdycha z ulgą, ale w następnej sekundzie serce znów podskakuje jej do gardła, gdy mgła niespodziewanie ujawnia zarys drugiej, pochylającej się nad dzieckiem sylwetki. Lily jednym susem pokonuje dzielącą ją od chłopca odległość, instynktownie wymacując w kieszeni różdżkę, a jej ciało samoistnie szykuje się do ataku. Zamiera z klątwą na ustach pod naporem chłodnego, nieporuszonego spojrzenia znajomej pary oczu.

Snape powoli prostuje się; jego twarz jak zwykle sprawia wrażenie poważnej i nieprzystępnej, lecz wargi są lekko rozchylone, jakby zaledwie przed ułamkiem chwili szeptał coś do Harry'ego. Lily nie do końca rozumie, dlaczego ta bliskość Severusa, świadomość, że przez moment przebywał sam na sam z jej synkiem, wyzwala w niej podskórny lęk. Klęka i starając się opanować roztrzęsienie, przyciąga malucha do siebie.

— Nie wolno oddalać się od mamusi! — strofuje go jednocześnie zdenerwowanym i zatroskanym tonem. Stanowczo zasługuje na miano najgorszej matki roku.

Harry spogląda na nią ze zdziwieniem i wkłada sobie piąstkę do buzi. Lily całuje chłopca w czółko i mocno przyciska do piersi. Po tym wszystkim, co przeżyli, nie chce i nie potrafi zbyt długo się na niego gniewać. Snape przypatruje się im w milczeniu.

— Dziękuję, że go zatrzymałeś. — Lily wstaje z ziemi z Harrym w ramionach. — Odkąd zaczął chodzić, lubi uciekać. Zgubiłam go w tej mgle.

— Naprawdę? — Severus marszczy lekko brwi i przesuwa spojrzenie na dziecko. Kąciki jego ust wyginają się do góry. — Nieładnie tak straszyć mamę.

W uszach Lily te żartobliwie wypowiedziane słowa brzmią niemal jak groźba. Za tym dziwnym uśmiechem chowa się coś nieprzyjaznego, lodowatego; jest niczym przebłysk przejmującego do szpiku kości zimna.

Stop. Jestem przewrażliwiona, gani się w myślach. Wmówiła sobie, że Severus darzy jej syna niechęcią, że nienawidzi go, bo przypomina mu Jamesa. Krytykuje Lupina, a sama nie może się wyzbyć uprzedzeń, interpretując każdy gest i każde słowo Snape'a w nieprzychylny mu sposób. Zerka na niego ukradkiem, aby upewnić się, czy na obliczu mężczyzny wciąż widnieje tamten przyprawiający ją o dreszcze grymas. Jednak tym razem nie dostrzega w jego minie niczego nadzwyczajnego. Uśmiech jest tak normalny, jak tylko normalny może być uśmiech Snape'a. Wyuczony, suchy i lekko ironiczny, jakby jego właściciela peszyła już sama myśl o tym, że usta potrafią ułożyć się w taki kształt. Severus zawsze miał problemy z uśmiechaniem się, nawet jeszcze zanim...

Snape patrzy na nią kątem oka i przestępuje niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę, wytrącając ją z zadumy. Prawdopodobnie zauważył zmianę w jej zachowaniu i wysnuł wniosek, że gdzieś popełnił błąd.

— Co tutaj właściwie robisz? — pyta podejrzliwie Lily. — Tylko nie mów, że przyszedłeś pożegnać Remusa.

Spojrzenie Severusa ucieka gdzieś nad czubek jej głowy.

— Odprowadzę was do zamku — proponuje, nie spiesząc się z odpowiedzią.

Wracają razem przez błonia. Harry przez cały czas z niecodzienną fascynacją śledzi ruchy Snape'a, który z kolei zdaje się celowo ignorować zapatrzone w niego dziecko. W tej cichej wojnie charakterów Lily woli pozostać bezstronnym obserwatorem.

— Myślałem o tym, co wczoraj powiedziałaś — zaczyna bez ogródek Severus ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed siebie.

— Na jaki temat?

— O mnie i Lupinie — wypowiada te słowa w takim pośpiechu, jakby się ich wstydził.

— I co ustaliłeś?

— Nie powinniśmy toczyć sporów w twojej obecności.

Lily odrzuca głowę do tyłu i wybucha gorzkim śmiechem. Wyraz twarzy Snape'a wskazuje na to, że nie pojmuje jej reakcji. Postanawia podać mu pomocną dłoń.

— Brzmisz jak uczeń recytujący na pamięć skład Eliksiru Wielosokowego.

— To znaczy? — dopytuje Severus, wyraźnie niezadowolony z porównania.

— Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Naprawdę uważasz, że głównym problemem jest moja obecność? Czyli gdyby nie ja, moglibyście się spokojnie i w zgodzie z własnym sumieniem pozabijać?

Snape w odpowiedzi krzywi się.

— Proszę, powiedz coś — nalega z dezaprobatą Lily, obawiając się, że już nic więcej z niego nie wyciągnie. — To właśnie miałeś na myśli?

— Nie — rzuca krótko Severus, choć jego ponury ton sugeruje, że tak.

— Wspaniale. Mogę więc oczekiwać, że będziecie się do siebie odnosić w cywilizowany sposób? Również kiedy zostawię was samych w pokoju?

Mężczyzna patrzy na nią sceptycznie, jakby zastanawiał się w duchu, jaki kataklizm musiałby się wydarzyć, żeby zmusić ich dwóch do przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu, zdanych wyłącznie na własne towarzystwo.

— Nic nie słyszę — przypomina mu o swoim istnieniu Lily.

— Och, do diabła... W porządku! — odwarkuje Snape. — Mam nadzieję, że tak samo dręczyłaś Lupina.

Przytrzymuje ręką skrzydło drzwi, przepuszczając ją przodem do środka budynku. To niepodobne do Severusa, tak łatwo odpuszczać. Lily przeczuwa, że specjalnie poddał pierwszą walkę, by później uderzyć ze zdwojoną siłą. Gdy rusza w stronę schodów, planując powrót do swoich komnat, czuje na łokciu przelotny dotyk jego dłoni, który zatrzymuje ją w miejscu. Doznanie przypomina nieoczekiwany, elektryczny impuls i Lily prawie podskakuje. Snape niezwykle rzadko ucieka się do kontaktu fizycznego i każdy taki przypadek wywołuje w niej trudne do określenia emocje.

— Zejdź ze mną do pracowni — mówi Severus, wyczytując w jej oczach nieme pytanie. — Chciałbym ci coś dać. 

Prowadzi ją schodami w dół, do lochów; idzie przodem, Lily tuż za nim, ostrożnie stawiając stopy na śliskiej, kamiennej posadzce. Pracownia wygląda jeszcze bardziej sterylnie niż poprzedniego dnia. Lily niemal natychmiast zauważa, że blat, na którym Snape przygotowuje eliksiry, wcześniej zastawiony kruchą, szklaną aparaturą, teraz jest pusty. Severus porzuca ją na progu i bez słowa wyjaśnienia udaje się do małego, przylegającego do pracowni pomieszczenia używanego jako magazyn.

Pozostawiona sama sobie, mocniej ściska rączkę Harry'ego i robi kilka kroków w kierunku stołu. Słyszy głośne chrupnięcie i pod jej podeszwą pęka coś twardego. Cofa szybko nogę, sprawdzając, na co przypadkiem nadepnęła. Na posadzce leży duży, cienki odłamek szkła. Gdzie się podziała obsesyjna pedanteria Snape'a? Dziwne, podsumowuje w myślach. Z przyzwyczajenia wyciąga różdżkę i lewituje resztki roztrzaskanego naczynia do blaszanego kosza. Kiedy mimowolnie zagląda do wnętrza pojemnika, staje jak wryta.

Wypełnia go niemal po brzegi potłuczone szkło. W niektórych kawałkach da się rozpoznać poszczególne części alchemicznego oprzyrządowania: poskręcane rurki, pękate kolby, fiolki różnych rozmiarów. Lily otrząsa się z niemiłego odrętwienia, w które wprawił ją ten osobliwy widok.

— Ostrożnie. Nie skalecz się.

Snape zamyka za sobą drzwi magazynu i podchodzi do stołu. Dałaby naprawdę dużo, żeby zobaczyć, co w tym momencie dzieje się w jego głowie. Odczytywanie nastrojów Severusa zawsze nastręczało trudności, lecz teraz, po kilku latach rozłąki, jest on dla niej po prostu chodzącą zagadką. Zmienił się, oczywiście. Wiedziała to już od chwili, gdy wpadli na siebie pośrodku korytarza, choć nie potrafiła wtedy sprecyzować swoich odczuć, ani tym bardziej ubrać ich w słowa. Wciąż jednak nie jest pewna, czy podoba jej się człowiek, którym Severus stał się w wyniku tej przemiany.

— Miałem mały wypadek — tłumaczy spokojnie Snape. — Nie zdążyłem dokładnie posprzątać.

— Wypadek?

— Eliksir, który wczoraj warzyłem. Musiałem go wyrzucić.

— Zepsułeś eliksir? — upewnia się Lily, nie wierząc, że coś takiego przytrafiło się akurat jemu.

— Zdarza się nawet najlepszym. — Snape w zamyśleniu przejeżdża dłonią po blacie. — Byłem zdekoncentrowany.

Nigdzie w pracowni nie widać śladów charakterystycznych dla magicznej eksplozji i Lily chętnie dopytałaby o szczegóły tego wypadku, ale dla własnego bezpieczeństwa postanawia nie drążyć tematu. Severus stawia na blacie buteleczkę z cienkiego, ciemnozielonego szkła, wypełnioną połyskliwym płynem. Na policzkach Lily wykwita zdradliwy rumieniec.

— Myślałam, że tego nie pochwalasz i zmienisz zdanie.

— Za jakiś czas ty również dojdziesz do wniosku, że mikstura niszczy tylko owoce. Korzeń lęku pozostaje nietknięty.

— Czym jest ten _korzeń_? — pyta Lily z powątpiewaniem.

Snape podnosi rękę i po krótkim zawahaniu delikatnie dotyka lodowatą opuszką palca jej czoła.

— Jest gdzieś tutaj. Sama musisz go znaleźć.

— Nie prosiłam o sesję terapeutyczną — odcina się ostro Lily, ulegając gwałtownemu uczuciu gniewu. To poniżające, gdy ktoś w przerwie na śniadanie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozbiera jej psychikę na czynniki pierwsze.

Szybkim ruchem sięga po eliksir, zaciskając palce na gładkiej, szklanej powierzchni buteleczki. Zamierza zabrać lekarstwo i najzwyczajniej w świecie odejść. Nie ma ochoty na dalszą dyskusję, rozmowa wysysa z niej energię, a Harry zaczyna niespokojnie wiercić się u jej boku. Obraca się na pięcie, lecz w tym samym momencie dobiega ją nienaturalnie przytłumiony głos Snape'a:

— Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, kiedyś chciałaś pracować w szpitalu.

Lily przystaje, zaskoczona jego uwagą. _Co?_ Rzeczywiście, ale to było przed zaręczynami z Jamesem. Później wszystko się zmieniło. Do czego on zmierza? Niepokoi ją dobra pamięć Severusa i fakt, że dużo o niej wie, choć na szczęście pewne zasoby jego wiedzy zdążyły się już zdezaktualizować. Ma dziwne wrażenie, jakby przyjaciel z dzieciństwa sprzedał poufne informacje na jej temat obcej osobie, która teraz bez skrupułów wykorzystuje je do własnych celów.

— Już na czwartym roku rozważałaś karierę magomedyka.

Lily posyła mu przez ramię zagubione i zarazem nieco zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem, że pamiętasz takie rzeczy.

Snape mruży lekko oczy.

— Mam długą pamięć.

— Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu sobie nagle o tym przypomniałeś.

— Nie myślałaś czasem, żeby wrócić do tych planów?

— Jakoś nigdy nie było okazji — odpowiada ze zmieszaniem. Prawdę mówiąc, nie zastanawiała się nad tym. — Najpierw Zakon, potem musiałam zająć się Harrym... — dodaje po chwili, jakby chciała się usprawiedliwić przed nim i przed samą sobą.

— Więc być może okazja nadarza się teraz — podsuwa łagodnie ponaglającym tonem Snape.

— Nie sądzę... — zaczyna rozdrażniona, ale w porę powstrzymuje wybuch złości. Intencje Severusa są przypuszczalnie ze wszech miar szlachetne, więc nie ma powodu, żeby wyładowywać na nim swój gniew. — To zły moment na takie pomysły — stwierdza stanowczo.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — odpiera gładko Snape. — Niekiedy jasno wyznaczony cel jest jedynym, co podtrzymuje w człowieku chęć do życia.

Lily zdumiewa i jednocześnie martwi to, z jaką łatwością Severus czyta kumulujące się w jej umyśle wątpliwości i obawy, zupełnie jakby nieustannie stosował legilimecję.

— Wydajesz się znać problem z autopsji. — Nie może się powstrzymać od drobnej uszczypliwości.

Wyczuwa jakieś drgnienie w jego postaci, choć mężczyzna nie wykonuje żadnego widzialnego ruchu.

— Poniekąd — przyznaje Snape głosem, w którym da się wychwycić cień posępnego humoru, po czym wraca do głównego wątku: — Mogłabyś przygotowywać się do egzaminów w tej pracowni.

— Chyba wiem, do czego to zmierza — wzdycha z niezadowoleniem Lily. — Nie potrzebuję zajęcia, które pozwoli mi zapomnieć o tym, co się stało. _Nie chcę_ zapominać. Nie chcę — podkreśla z mocą.

— To nie jest zapomnienie. — Snape na kilka sekund zawiesza głos i błądzi wzrokiem po równych rzędach słojów i butelek poustawianych na półkach pod ścianą, jak gdyby w poszukiwaniu właściwego słowa. — To twórcze zapamiętanie. Takie, które po jakimś czasie pozwala spojrzeć na pewne rzeczy z innej perspektywy.

— Traktujesz pracę w Hogwarcie jako „twórcze zapamiętanie"?

— Częściowo.

— I co widzisz, kiedy tak obserwujesz z dystansu swoje dotychczasowe życie?

— Zbyt często pozwalałem, żeby kierował nim ktoś inny.

Lily usiłuje odnaleźć w jego spojrzeniu to, co zdecydował się przemilczeć, ale oczy Severusa pozostają czujne i niedostępne.

**15.**

Strużki lodowatej wody spływają po jej policzkach i szyi, mocząc koszulę nocną i rozsypane na ramionach włosy. Oddech bardzo powoli wraca do normy, lecz wciąż słyszy w uszach łomot swojego serca. Rozmyte, zlewające się w mglistą całość obrazy wyciekają z umysłu tak szybko, że pozostaje po nich jedynie ziarno czystego, niezmąconego niczym strachu, tkwiące boleśnie w tyle jej głowy. Obserwując w lustrze swoją upiornie bladą twarz, Lily usiłuje przywołać z podświadomości szczegóły koszmaru, przypomnieć sobie, co spowodowało tę eksplozję lęku, jednak jej pamięć zachowała tylko odległe echo zamazanych wizji i towarzyszące im uczucie duchoty, przed którą nie było ucieczki.

Podnosi się ciężko z brzegu wanny i jeszcze raz pochyla nad umywalką. Nogi ma miękkie jak z waty, a ciało nie przestaje dygotać. Ponownie przemywa twarz, odrywając od niej lepkie resztki snu. Odgarnia z czoła wilgotne, poskręcane kosmyki włosów i przypatruje się uważnie swojemu odbiciu.

Boże, myśli. Wyglądam, jakbym właśnie wstała z trumny.

Czy już nigdy nie zazna spokoju?

Bierze kaganek i opuszcza łazienkę. Płynący przez mrok salonu płomień świecy przypomina błędnego ognika unoszącego się nad mokradłami. Panująca wokół cisza niespodziewanie wydobywa spod warstw jej pamięci słowa Snape'a, które w pewien sposób ją poruszyły. Zastanawia się, dlaczego tak dużą wagę przywiązuje do jego wypowiedzi; to prawda, byli kiedyś bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale ostatecznie Severus, ponad przyjaźń z nią, wybrał iluzję mocy oferowaną mu przez śmierciożerców. Zniszczył wszystko, co razem zbudowali, oczekując w jakimś obłędnym przekonaniu o własnej racji, że ona to zwyczajnie zaakceptuje, że dostrzeże w tych działaniach sens. Czy naprawdę liczył na zrozumienie z jej strony? Na to, że spojrzy na świat jego oczami i zobaczy rzeczy tak, jak je opisywał? Najwyraźniej nigdy jej dobrze nie znał. _Czyżby, Lily? — _odzywa się nagle w jej głowie szyderczy głosik. _A może jednak zna cię bardzo dobrze?_

Jak na zawołanie, umysł usłużnie podsuwa wspomnienie, o którym wolałaby zapomnieć, a które znów napełnia ją poczuciem wstydu i upokorzenia. _Nie Harry! Nie Harry! Błagam… Zrobię wszystko! Czemu Harry?! Dlaczego właśnie mój syn?! Zabij innego…_ Lily bezwiednie zaciska pięść, lecz wie, że bezsilna złość niczego nie zmieni; nie odwróci biegu wydarzeń. Kiedy opowiadała Albusowi i innym członkom Zakonu o tamtej nocy, o swoim starciu z Voldemortem, słowa, jakie wtedy wykrzyczała do czarnoksiężnika, nie chciały jej na nowo przejść przez gardło, więc po prostu je przemilczała. Nikt nie śmiał kwestionować odwagi Lily, wszyscy uważają ją za bohaterkę. Dlaczego? Bo zginął jej mąż? Bo nie dała rady obronić syna? Bo była gotowa... Nie, nigdy bym się do niego nie przyłączyła! Nigdy! _— _powtarza gorączkowo w myślach Lily. _Pamiętaj, co mu obiecałaś_, chichocze głosik.

_Zrobię wszystko._

Przystaje pośrodku salonu i gniewnie ściera dłonią łzy, które nie zdążyły opaść na policzki. W oczach świata Lily Potter może uchodzić za nieustraszoną bohaterkę, ikonę walki ze złem, ale prawdziwa Lily w Noc Duchów oddała swoją duszę Voldemortowi, a złożona mu przysięga jest niczym cień Mrocznego Znaku na przedramieniu. Strach wydarł z niej prawdę: żeby ocalić życie syna, była gotowa zabić. Odczuwa potworny lęk, że któregoś dnia czarnoksiężnik powróci, by upomnieć się o swoje, lub że ktoś dowie się, jak rzeczywiście wyglądała tamta noc w Dolinie Godryka. Ktokolwiek oprócz...

Paradując przez kilka lat w aurze bohaterstwa, Lily jeszcze do niedawna nie rozumiała, że źródłem tego blasku, w którym mogła się grzać, była inna osoba. Zawsze blisko niej, zawsze tuż obok. James. To on wyznaczał cel i wskazywał kierunek. Zadecydował, że są odważni, więc byli. Po zakończeniu nauki wstąpili do Zakonu Feniksa i zwalczali śmierciożerców. Brali udział w dziesiątkach akcji, często narażając się na śmierć. Lily rzadko dopuszczała do siebie myśl, że przecież mogło być inaczej. James zawsze potrafił przekonać do swoich racji; przedstawiał wszystko tak, że inne wybory faktycznie wydawały się nierealne i pozbawione sensu. Tak trzeba, powtarzała Lily, gdy dopadały ją wątpliwości. Tak trzeba.

Czy jej życie z Jimem było złudzeniem? Ekscytującą iluzją, która runęła, gdy zabrakło jego obecności? Czy bez namowy Jamesa kiedykolwiek zostałaby członkiem Zakonu? Nie, oczywiście, że nie, uświadamia sobie z goryczą. Nie była typem wojownika. Prawdopodobnie ukończyłaby Hogwart, podjęła pracę w szpitalu, założyła rodzinę. Któregoś dnia do jej domu przyszliby pewnie śmierciożercy; wcelowaliby różdżkę w jej dziecko, a ona powiedziałaby wtedy: _zrobię wszystko._ I dotrzymałaby tej obietnicy.

Przecież moja miłość do niego była prawdziwa, przekonuje siebie w duchu Lily. Przecież naprawdę się kochaliśmy. Tak, kochała go, uwielbiała jego siłę i opanowanie w obliczu zagrożenia. Ale czy James kochał ją czy raczej kogoś, kto nigdy tak naprawdę nie istniał? Daliśmy im popalić, zwykł mawiać Jim po wygranych akcjach przeciwko śmierciożercom, posyłając jej porozumiewawczy uśmiech. Był przekonany, że odczuwa to samo, co on: satysfakcję z dobrze wykonanej roboty i dumę zwycięzcy. A ona, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech, chciała tylko jak najszybciej wracać do domu. Co o niej myślał w ostatnich sekundach swojego życia, widząc, jak bez namysłu pędzi po schodach na piętro, nawet przez moment nie rozważając stanięcia z nim ramię w ramię do pojedynku z Voldemortem? Co by powiedział, słysząc, jak nieprzytomnie błaga jego mordercę o litość, przysięga, że zrobi dla niego wszystko, _wszystko_, że pozwoli mu zabić inne dziecko, byle szaleniec zaspokoił głód krwi?

_P-Przepraszam, jąka się młody czarodziej, zgniatając w dłoniach przód swojej szaty. Przepraszam, dłużej nie dam rady. Muszę odejść. Albus kiwa krótko głową. Młodzieniec jeszcze chwilę stoi niepewnie przed dyrektorem, z pokorą przyjmując smagające go jak bicze, w większości niechętne spojrzenia zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu członków Zakonu Feniksa. Lily jest go żal. Wreszcie czarodziej, powłócząc nogami, odwraca się i znika za drzwiami, by już nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczyć. Lily spogląda przelotnie na twarz męża. Jest wyraźnie zirytowany. Nachyla się w stronę siedzącego obok Syriusza, a z jego ust pada jedno słowo._

— Tchórz _—_ szepcze bezgłośnie Lily.

Tchórz.

Kim jest, żeby oceniać Snape'a? Ona również należy do tych, którzy w ten czy inny sposób ulegli Voldemortowi. Małżeństwo z Jimem oraz to, jak wpłynęło na jej życie, nie ma w ostatecznym rozrachunku znaczenia. Zawsze było jej bliżej do ludzi pokroju Snape'a niż do Jamesa. Może próbować oszukać siebie i innych, ale Severus poznał ją, przejrzał jej serce i wie, że w głębi duszy jest taka jak on. Rozmowa z nim uzmysłowiła Lily, że w zasadzie niewiele decyzji w swoim życiu podjęła samodzielnie.

Odstawia kaganek na szafkę koło łóżka i wsuwa zmarznięte nogi pod kołdrę. Gdy kładzie się i przymyka oczy, przez mgnienie chwili ma wrażenie, że zaraz otoczy ją troskliwe ramię Jima, odpędzając wszystkie troski.

**16.**

— Chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać, Albusie _— _przypomina łagodnie Lily.

Dyrektor otrząsa się z zadumy. Widać, że coś go trapi.

— Wybacz, zamyśliłem się. Mój wiek czasem daje o sobie znać _— _usiłuje bezskutecznie obrócić sytuację w żart.

Lily nie podoba się jego lekko roztargnione spojrzenie.

— Czy coś się stało? _— _pyta nieufnie.

— Tak. _— _Na twarzy Dumbledore'a pojawia się napięcie. _— _Chodzi o Voldemorta. 

Żołądek Lily skręca się w supeł. Ogarnia ją chłód i przez kilka sekund nie może wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

— Czy on... Czy on żyje?

— Wszystko na to wskazuje. _— _W głosie Albusa pobrzmiewa współczucie i zarazem cichy zawód, jakby z trudem akceptował swoją porażkę.

Lily zdaje się, że słyszy w nim jeszcze coś na kształt uznania, lecz prędko przegania tę niedorzeczną myśl z umysłu. Zaciska dłonie na oparciach krzesła, próbując powstrzymać atak paniki i odzyskać spokój. Łudziła się... Tak bardzo pragnęła, żeby to był koniec. Czy ofiara Jima i tak wielu innych ludzi nie wystarczyła? Czy teraz wojna rozgorzeje na nowo?

— Ale jak... Jak to możliwe? Przecież na własne oczy widziałam... Ten wybuch...

— Lord Voldemort zawsze twierdził, że udało mu się pokonać śmierć _— _przerywa jej stary czarodziej cierpliwym tonem. _— _Teraz możemy przekonać się, że nie były to z jego strony czcze przechwałki. _—_ Delikatnie odchyla głowę do tyłu i zaczyna wodzić nieobecnym wzrokiem po suficie gabinetu. _— _Wygląda na to, że choć jego ciało uległo zniszczeniu, zdołał przetrwać w mniej lub bardziej materialnej formie, która umożliwia mu odrodzenie się w przyszłości. Sam nie mogłem początkowo uwierzyć w docierające do mnie informacje... Wydawało się to niepojęte, całkowicie oderwane od rzeczywistości. Magia daje ogromne możliwości, naprawdę olbrzymie, ale to... To przekroczenie kolejnych granic. _— _Ze sposobu, w jaki wypowiada te słowa, nie wynika jednoznacznie, czy imponuje mu to, co uczynił Voldemort, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

— On wróci, prawda? Będzie chciał się zemścić.

Drżący głos Lily sprowadza dyrektora z powrotem na ziemię. Widząc jej pobielałą, skurczoną ze strachu twarz, raptownie pochyla się ku niej, a jego łagodne dotąd oczy rozbłyskują twardą determinacją.

— Jesteście bezpieczni, Lily. Nic wam tutaj nie grozi.

— Jak długo?

— Słucham? _— _Jej beznamiętne pytanie zbija Dumbledore'a z tropu.

— Jak długo będziemy tu bezpieczni? Rok? Dwa lata?

— Śmierciożercy nie odważą się zaatakować Hogwartu _— _odpowiada ostrożnie. _—_ Istnieje szansa, że wciąż nie wiedzą, że tu jesteś.

— A jeśli dowiedzą się? Co wtedy? Czy jesteś gotów narażać na niebezpieczeństwo uczniów? _—_ rzuca niemal oskarżycielsko Lily.

Albus podrywa się z fotela i podchodząc bliżej, kładzie jej ręce na ramionach.

— Popatrz na mnie, Lily _— _mówi rozkazująco, tak że Lily nie ma wyboru i musi odkleić wzrok od swoich kolan. _— _Nie opuścimy was, rozumiesz? Nigdy was nie opuścimy _— _powtarza powoli, akcentując każdy wyraz z osobna.

Lily zastanawia się, czy Dumbledore kiedykolwiek zostawił kogoś tak, jak ona zostawiła Jima; czy jego również do dziś dręczą z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia.

— Powiedz to, Albusie. Po prostu powiedz, że tam, gdzie pojawimy się z Harrym, już nigdy nie będzie bezpiecznie, dopóki _on_ żyje.

Dyrektor prostuje się i surowo spogląda na nią z góry.

— Nawet nie próbuj tak myśleć, Lily. Nie rozumiesz, że to właśnie wy, ty i twój syn, daliście nam wszystkim nową nadzieję? W najczarniejszej godzinie, gdy wydaje się, że wszystko stracone, jeden, prosty akt miłości okazuje się znakiem, który wskazuje nam ścieżkę pośród trwającej zawieruchy.

— Akt miłości...? _—_ podchwytuje zdezorientowana Lily.

— To kolejna rzecz, o której chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. _— _Dumbledore podchodzi do okna i przystaje przed nim, zwrócony bokiem do gabinetu.

Lily wyczuwa w jego postawie nietypową dla niego niezręczność i poruszenie; ta nienaturalność od razu przykuwa jej uwagę. Zwężonymi oczami obserwuje, jak dyrektor mechanicznym ruchem zaczyna gładzić sobie brodę.

— Pytałaś mnie kilka razy, jak to się stało, że Harry przeżył uderzenie Avady. Nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie miałem wystarczającej ilości danych.

— A teraz? _— _Lily nadstawia uszu.

— To poświęcenie Jamesa uratowało Harry'ego.

Lily czuje rozchodzące się od jej serca ciepło, które na chwilę rozprasza mieszkający tam od dnia śmierci Jima smutek. Duma z odwagi męża miesza się u niej ze wzruszeniem. Kompletnie nie pojmuje, dlaczego Albus sprawia wrażenie coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego.

— W jaki dokładnie sposób? To było jakieś zaklęcie, prawda? _— _docieka.

— Klątwa _— _poprawia cicho Dumbledore i zerka na nią z ukosa, badając jej reakcję.

Lily marszczy brwi, a wypełniające ją radosne uczucie ustępuje miejsca niepewności.

— Klątwa? Ale to znaczy... James użył czarnej magii?

— Zrobił to z miłości do Harry'ego _— _dopowiada pospiesznie Albus. _— _Uznał, że tylko tak go uratuje.

Lily poprawia się na krześle, gdy oparcie zaczyna ją nagle uwierać w kręgosłup. Myśl, że Jim wykorzystał gałąź magii, przed którą zawsze się wzbraniał, nawet w tak szlachetnym celu jak zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa synowi, wywołuje w niej sprzeczne emocje. Przecież w tym przypadku postąpiłaby dokładnie tak samo. Nie miałaby żadnych wątpliwości. Czy gdyby ona zginęła pierwsza, James targowałby się z Voldemortem o życie dziecka? Nie potrafi wyobrazić go sobie w takiej sytuacji.

— Jak działa ta klątwa? _— _pyta po krótkim milczeniu.

Zauważa, że na dźwięk tych słów niepokój w twarzy Albusa pogłębił się.

— To starożytna magia, z zamierzchłych czasów. Bardzo potężna. _— _Dyrektor miarowym krokiem podchodzi do biurka i unosi do oczu jeden z leżących na nim delikatnych, srebrnych przyrządów o nieznanym przeznaczeniu. Obraca go z zainteresowaniem w palcach, podziwiając misterne wykonanie. _— _Zaczyna działać, gdy zostają spełnione odpowiednie warunki.

Lily męczy to owijanie w bawełnę. Domyśla się, że z jakichś względów Dumbledore ma opory przed podzieleniem się z nią ważną informacją.

— Jakie warunki? _— _próbuje niecierpliwie popchnąć konwersację do przodu.

Albus z niemal nabożną czcią odkłada tajemniczy przedmiot z powrotem na blat biurka, a jego nagle skoncentrowany wzrok spoczywa wreszcie na Lily.

— Zostanie złożona ofiara.

— Jaka ofiara? _— _Lily reaguje instynktownie, jakby odpierała atak.

— Krwi.

— Co? _— _Nie jest pewna, czy chce zrozumieć to, o czym mówi czarodziej. Zasiane w niej przez nawiedzające ją koszmary ziarno strachu pulsuje tępym bólem tuż pod jej czaszką.

Dumbledore ciężko wzdycha, po czym decyduje się zasiąść ponownie w fotelu. Splata dłonie na brzuchu w geście wyrażającym bezradność i wyjaśnia:

— Żeby klątwa zaczęła działać, James musiał umrzeć.

Lily mruga oczami, czując wzbierającą pod powiekami wilgoć. Zasycha jej w ustach. Jim...

— To była w pełni świadoma decyzja _— _ciągnie Albus _— _choć podjęta na kilka sekund przed końcem życia. James wiedział, że gdy zginie, bariera wzniesiona z jego poświęcenia ochroni bliską mu osobę przed śmiercią z ręki Voldemorta. 

— Więc gdyby on postanowił mnie jednak zabić, to ja nosiłabym dzisiaj na czole bliznę?

Dyrektor wbija spojrzenie w swoje złączone dłonie i mówi z ociąganiem:

— Bariera może chronić tylko jedną osobę.

Lily próbuje ustalić, jaki jest związek tej enigmatycznej odpowiedzi z zadanym przez nią pytaniem. Dopiero po chwili przychodzi zrozumienie, które przypomina bolesne uderzenie w sam środek brzucha; już wie, co Dumbledore chciał w ten sposób przekazać.

— Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś _— _odzywa się w końcu, nie pozwalając, żeby w jej głos wkradły się jakiekolwiek emocje. _— _Jeśli to wszystko, pójdę już.

W jej piersi narasta jakieś nieokreślone, gorzkie uczucie i Lily boi się, że nie zdoła nad nim zapanować. Potrzebuje samotności. Odsuwa krzesło od biurka i wstaje.

— Lily... _— _Albus wpatruje się bacznie w jej twarz. _— _Dobrze się czujesz?

Świetnie, ma ochotę rzucić sarkastycznie Lily, lecz gryzie się w język.

— Tak. Do zobaczenia. _— _Sztywnym krokiem idzie w kierunku wyjścia. Dumbledore nie zatrzymuje jej i chociaż za to jest mu wdzięczna.

Pokonuje biegiem prowadzące w dół dziesiątki krętych stopni, lecz już na korytarzu nogi niespodziewanie odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Dociera do pobliskiego okna i opiera się ciężko o zimny mur. Stara się uporządkować swoje myśli, ale nie umie opisać tego, co właściwie czuje.

To oczywiste, że wybrał Harry'ego. Na jego miejscu zrobiłaby przecież tak samo. Musiał ratować przede wszystkim dziecko, to ich synek był najważniejszy. Ona... Ona jakoś dałaby sobie radę... Wierzył w nią, zawsze twierdził, że jest silna.

_Wiedział, że nie masz szans. Wiedział, że zginiesz._

Ściska głowę rękami tak, jakby miało to pomóc w uciszeniu tego drwiącego, ohydnego głosu tłukącego się echem po jej umyśle. Ja też wybrałabym Harry'ego, powtarza uparcie w duchu. To jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie. _Przestań się oszukiwać._ Byliśmy dorośli i świadomi tego, czego się podejmujemy. Gotowi zapłacić najwyższą cenę. Ale Harry... Lily ze złością uderza pięścią w kamień. Tak, była gotowa ponieść konsekwencje ich wyboru (_Czy to był naprawdę twój wybór?)_, tego, że opowiedzieli się przeciwko Voldemortowi. Więc dlaczego ostatnia decyzja Jamesa tak mocno ją ubodła? Czemu odczuwa gniew, palący gniew i coś jeszcze... Coś zupełnie nieracjonalnego. Rozczarowanie? Zazdrość...? Przestań, nawet tak nie myśl. Jim kochał was oboje.

— Lily?

Jej ramiona mimowolnie podskakują, gdy rozlega się za nią wyrazisty głos Snape'a. _Jeszcze jego tu brakowało._

— Czego chcesz? _— _pyta dość opryskliwie.

Severus przez kilka sekund zachowuje milczenie, wyczuwając emanującą z niej aurę wrogości, której Lily nie próbuje nawet poskromić.

— Jesteś zdenerwowana _— _stwierdza sucho fakt. _— _Czy coś się stało?

— To osobista sprawa. _— _Odwraca się i mija go, kątem oka widząc, jak śledzi ją wzrokiem. Wyprana z emocji twarz mężczyzny poważnie działa Lily na nerwy.

Gdy oddala się korytarzem, dręczy ją przeczucie, że umyka jej coś ważnego, że zapomniała o czymś, o czym powinna koniecznie pamiętać. To nieprzyjemne wrażenie, jakby wyrwa w świadomości albo drzazga tkwiąca uparcie w palcu. Naraz doznaje olśnienia, a poszukiwane wspomnienie przecina jej umysł jak promień ostrego światła. W uszach Lily ponownie rozbrzmiewają z pełną klarownością słowa, które tamtej przeklętej nocy przesądziły o jej losie. _Ktoś kupił twoje życie._

Zamiera w pół kroku i powoli ogląda się za siebie, ale miejsce, gdzie jeszcze niedawno stał Snape, jest puste.

**17.**

Harry popatruje nieśmiało na drugiego chłopczyka i co jakiś czas zerka ukradkiem na mamę, jak gdyby potrzebował jej pomocy. W końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że jego zabawki są zagrożone, więc z zawziętą minką przysuwa je bliżej siebie. Alicja Longbottom wybucha perlistym śmiechem.

— Twój maluszek jest bardzo asertywny.

Lily lubi ten śmiech. Jest szczery i ciepły, przywodzi na myśl popołudnia w domowym zaciszu. Ciekawi ją, czy mąż Alicji też ucina sobie po obiedzie krótką drzemkę, tak jak niegdyś Jim. Czy aurorzy miewają w ogóle chwile relaksu? Jak często?

— Naprawdę podobny do Franka _— _mówi Lily, obserwując w zadumie bawiące się na dywanie brzdące.

— Frank twierdzi, że do mnie... _— _Alicja urywa, chociaż zdaje się, że chciała powiedzieć coś więcej. Szybko pokrywa zmieszanie życzliwym uśmiechem.

— Mój to wykapany Jim. _— _Lily postanawia ją wyręczyć, wpatrzona zamglonym wzrokiem w Harry'ego.

Uśmiech Alicji gaśnie.

— Tak.

— Wciąż nie potrafię uwierzyć, że jego już nie ma.

Co ją skłoniło do takich wyznań? Znów nie zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Alicja delikatnie dotyka jej dłoni. To prosty gest, ale jednocześnie bardzo intymny, przekazujący w ułamku chwili ogromny ładunek emocji, którego żadne słowa nie są w stanie udźwignąć.

— Odszedł jak bohater.

— Wolałabym, żeby uciekł jak tchórz.

Lily wypatruje w oczach Alicji zrozumienia i ze zdziwieniem dostrzega, że Alicja rzeczywiście rozumie. Gdyby mogła, najchętniej rozpłynęłaby się w tym serdecznym, uspokajającym dotyku, odsyłając w niepamięć wszelkie zmartwienia.

Ich uwagę zwraca nagłe zamieszanie i odgłos pospiesznych kroków niosący się po korytarzu. Ledwie wymieniają czujne spojrzenia, drzwi otwierają się i do środka zagląda Frank Longbottom. Lily dawno nie widziała go tak przestraszonego. Kiedy auror napotyka pytający wzrok swojej żony, jego twarz przelotnie się rozluźnia, ale trwa to tylko krótką chwilę, zanim powraca na nią ponury wyraz świadczący o tym, że stało się coś bardzo złego.

— O co chodzi, skarbie? _— _Alicji natychmiast udziela się niepokój męża. Frank nie należy do ludzi, którym łatwo napędzić strachu, więc jego nerwowe zachowanie podkreśla powagę sytuacji.

Ostatnie słowo Alicji znowu wywołuje u Lily niekontrolowany napływ tęsknoty za czymś, co już nigdy się nie wydarzy. Czuje się jak intruz, jak upiór karmiący się łapczywie szczęściem innych. Żałuje, że nie może zniknąć, zostawiając małżonków samych.

— Zaatakowano Bradleya Scotta _— _wyjaśnia Frank niskim, pełnym napięcia głosem. Słychać, że jest poruszony. _— _Zabraliśmy go do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— O Boże, Bradley... _— _Alicja przykłada dłoń do ust. _— _Dlaczego nie do Munga?

— To by sprowokowało lawinę pytań _— _ucina kategorycznie jej mąż. _— _Poza tym przynieśli go z Hogsmeade, więc było bliżej. Aberforth znalazł go na swoim podwórzu.

— Co takiego?! Skąd on się tam wziął?!

Frank unosi znacząco brwi.

— To trzeba będzie ustalić.

W okamgnieniu serce Lily zamienia się w niesamowicie ciężką bryłę lodu. Bradley jest najświeższym i bardzo obiecującym nabytkiem Zakonu. Dołączył do nich natychmiast po odebraniu świadectwa ukończenia Hogwartu, trochę ponad cztery miesiące temu. Lily nie zdążyła go jeszcze dobrze poznać, ale kilka razy żartobliwie ją kokietował, czym niezmiernie drażnił Jamesa. Przywołując w pamięci obraz jego młodej, pogodnej twarzy, zrywa się z kanapy i kieruje prędko w stronę drzwi.

— Popilnujcie Harry'ego, zaraz wrócę.

Frank bezceremonialnie staje jej na drodze.

— Nie idź tam, Lily.

— Chcę pomóc. _—_ Usiłuje go bezskutecznie wyminąć, lecz mężczyzna chwyta ją za ramię.

Ich spojrzenia spotykają się.

— Zaufaj mi. Nie idź tam _— _powtarza auror, powoli kręcąc głową.

Wyraźnie pobrzmiewająca w jego głosie przestroga sprawia, że w przypływie nowej siły odpycha go i puszcza się biegiem w dół korytarza. Frank coś za nią krzyczy, ale słowa zlewają się w niezrozumiałe dźwięki; jest zbyt skoncentrowana na tym, żeby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu. Wpada do głównej sali skrzydła szpitalnego i rozgląda się na boki, lustrując wzrokiem kolejne łóżka. W gwałtownym napadzie lęku myśli, że już po wszystkim, lecz instynkt każe jej podążać dalej, w kierunku znajdujących się za gabinetem pani Pomfrey pomieszczeń.

Drzwi jednej z izolatek są uchylone i przez szparę na posadzkę korytarza pada długi, spiczasty snop światła. Z wewnątrz dobiegają stłumione głosy. Lily podchodzi bliżej i w jej nozdrza uderza intensywny, przytłaczający zapach krwi. Na widok przesiąkniętych czerwienią prześcieradeł ledwie powstrzymuje falę mdłości. Krew zdaje się być dosłownie wszędzie, jej ciemne smugi ciągną się po podłodze. Nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego.

Nad skręcającym się w konwulsjach ciałem pochyla się Snape. Mamrocze coś pod nosem, przyciskając jedną dłoń do brzucha rannego, a w drugiej trzymając różdżkę, której wierzchołek sunie w poprzek piersi młodzieńca. Z ust Bradleya wydobywają się okropne, charczące dźwięki, jakby coś uniemożliwiało mu oddychanie. Gdy śmiertelnie blada pani Pomfrey przeciera jego wargi, biała chusteczka od razu pokrywa się czerwonymi plamami. Lily chwiejnym krokiem wstępuje w pas światła i w tym samym momencie Snape unosi wzrok, natrafiając przypadkiem na jej nieprzytomne ze zgrozy oczy. Zdaje się, że przepływa pomiędzy nimi jakiś niezwykły impuls, błysk porozumienia, który jednak w następnej sekundzie gaśnie. Severus powoli zsuwa swoje ręce ze Scotta; są po łokcie ubrudzone we krwi. Ciałem Bradleya wstrząsa ostatni, gwałtowny skurcz, aż w końcu czarodziej nieruchomieje. Z gardła pani Pomfrey wymyka się zduszony szloch.

Snape z niezmienionym, tak samo powściągliwym wyrazem twarzy wkłada różdżkę za pazuchę. Pod Lily uginają się nogi. Od dusznego, ciężkiego zapachu krwi kręci jej się w głowie. Bradley... _Bradley..._

— Pozwoliłeś mu umrzeć... Pozwoliłeś mu umrzeć, ty skurwysynu!

Do Severusa doskakuje znienacka mężczyzna o jasnych, kręconych włosach, do tej pory skryty przed spojrzeniem Lily za drzwiami izolatki. To Tytus Hope, przyjaciel Scotta. Namówił go do wstąpienia w szeregi Zakonu. Teraz jego wesołe zazwyczaj oblicze wykrzywia ból i nienawiść. Brutalnym ruchem chwyta Snape'a za przód szaty.

— Zabiłeś go!

— Uspokój się. _— _Severus pozostaje niewzruszony. Próbuje bezskutecznie uwolnić się z tego uścisku, ale dłonie mężczyzny zatrzaskują się z morderczą precyzją wokół jego szyi.

— ZABIŁEŚ GO!

W oczach Snape'a pojawia się ostrzegawczy błysk.

— Odsuń się _— _mówi, a w jego zniżonym głosie czai się groźba.

— Zapłacisz za to, śmierciożerco _— _cedzi wolno przez zęby Tytus, lecz nagle spowija go oślepiający poblask i z hukiem ląduje na posadzce.

Z piersi Lily wyrywa się głośny okrzyk. Snape automatycznie odwraca głowę w jej stronę, tak że może jeszcze przez ułamek chwili dostrzec zniekształcający jego rysy zimny i bezwzględny grymas wściekłości. Ten wyzuty z jakichkolwiek ciepłych czy choćby neutralnych uczuć wyraz twarzy przeraża ją bardziej niż samo rzucone niespodziewanie zaklęcie. Severus pospiesznie spuszcza wzrok, jakby odzyskał zmysły i dotarło do niego, że zachowuje się niedopuszczalnie.

— Wystarczy _— _rozlega się za plecami Lily znajomy głos.

Dumbledore przechodzi koło niej i uchylając szerzej drzwi izolatki, wkracza do pomieszczenia. Omiata spojrzeniem leżące na łóżku we krwi ciało Bradleya Scotta. Przez jakiś czas nic nie mówi, pochylając się lekko nad zwłokami młodzieńca; wygląda na pogrążonego w głębokiej medytacji. Wreszcie zadaje cicho pytanie:

— Czy nic nie dało się zrobić?

— Zaklęcia uzdrawiające wzmogły krwawienie i jedynie przyspieszyły zgon _— _odpowiada natychmiast Snape, a jego ton jest z powrotem chłodny i ściśle profesjonalny. _— _Najprawdopodobniej na Scotta rzucono Klątwę Długiej Śmierci.

— To twoja wina! Zabiłeś go! _— _Tytus Hope nawet nie stara się dźwignąć z podłogi. Ociera wierzchem dłoni spływające mu po policzkach strugi łez. Lily na ten widok kraja się serce. Wie, że przez najbliższe miesiące czarodziej nie znajdzie ukojenia.

— Gdyby nie twoje nieudolne zaklęcie tamowania krwi, które bardziej zaszkodziło, niż pomogło, być może zyskałbym więcej czasu i zdążył coś wymyślić _— _mówi jadowicie Snape. Zważywszy na stan, w jakim znajduje się obecnie Hope, brzmi to wyjątkowo bezdusznie.

— Dosyć. _— _Albus unosi rękę w kategorycznym geście, ucinając ich gorący spór. _— _Tytusie, będę musiał zadać ci kilka pytań. Tobie zresztą też, Severusie.

— Dlaczego to zrobili? _— _Zza pleców zaskoczonej Lily wyłania się nagle Frank. Aż do tej chwili stał w głębi korytarza, przyglądając się w milczeniu całemu zajściu, i z tego powodu nie zauważyła wcześniej jego obecności. _— _Jak dotąd nie zostawiali nikogo jeszcze żywego. Wyraźnie chcieli, żeby ktoś go znalazł, próbował ratować... _— _Auror mówi spokojnie, lecz jego niebieskie oczy ciemnieją, gdy zasnuwa je gniew. Odrywa wzrok od umęczonego ciała Bradleya i spogląda wyczekująco na dyrektora.

— Obawiam się, że to ostrzeżenie _— _odpowiada po krótkim zastanowieniu Dumbledore.

— Ostrzeżenie...? _— _powtarza bez zrozumienia Lily, podczas gdy Frank z powagą przytakuje, jakby podzielał myśli Albusa.

Dyrektor posyła jej jedynie przelotne, zagadkowe spojrzenie, po czym zwraca się do Snape'a:

— Chciałbym zamienić z tobą słowo.

Razem opuszczają pomieszczenie, udając się do gabinetu pani Pomfrey. Kiedy Severus przechodzi obok, Lily szybko odwraca głowę, żeby nie musieć patrzeć mu prosto w twarz. Zamiast tego obserwuje, jak pielęgniarka czułym, niemal matczynym gestem zamyka Bradleyowi oczy. Jego powieki pozostają jednak nieznacznie rozchylone, jakby młody czarodziej lękał się ciemności, która go otoczy.


	6. II 18-19

Betowała **Pantera**.

**18.**

— Mogę się przysiąść?

Gdyby nie ledwo dostrzegalne skinienie jego głowy, Lily odniosłaby wrażenie, że mężczyzna w ogóle jej nie widzi. Hope wpatruje się w ścianę przerażająco pustym, nieruchomym wzrokiem. Ma czerwone, zapuchnięte oczy, a na policzkach zaskorupiałe ślady łez. Lily siada na łóżku obok niego, w pewnym oddaleniu, żeby nie narzucać mu się ze swoją obecnością, a zarazem by czuł bliskość drugiej osoby. Spogląda ze smutkiem na jego przygarbione plecy i opadłe bezsilnie ramiona, skurczoną jak po przewlekłej, wyniszczającej chorobie sylwetkę.

— Chcesz porozmawiać? _— _decyduje się nieśmiało przerwać po kilku minutach ciszę.

— Nie ma o czym _—_ odpowiada Tytus ochrypłym, nabrzmiałym od emocji głosem. _—_ Myślałem... _— _Urywa i oblizuje nerwowo wargi. _— _Myślałem, że jesteśmy bezpieczni... że nic nam nie grozi. Głupek ze mnie, co?

— Nie nazywaj siebie tak _— _mówi natychmiast Lily. _— _Nie ty jeden tak myślałeś. Nie tylko ty miałeś nadzieję, że to już koniec.

— Więc wszyscy jesteśmy głupcami. Gdybym nie powiedział mu o Zakonie... _— _Hope zakrywa twarz dłonią, a drugą zaciska w pięść i wbija ją w swoje kolano. _— _Kurwa, co ja powiem jego rodzicom?! Co ja im, kurwa, powiem?! Nie są nawet czarodziejami!

— Nie jesteś z tym sam, Tytusie. Jeśli chcesz, wszystkim się zajmiemy.

Lily przez moment wydaje się, że jej ustami przemawia ktoś inny, ktoś obcy, całkowicie oderwany od tego, co niedawno wydarzyło się w jej życiu. Człowiek, który wciąż szczęśliwie nie rozumie, co to znaczy stracić bliską osobę i który nie doznał tego rozdzierającego serce bólu, wypełnionych koszmarami nocy, _samotności_, samotności tak mocno przygniatającej do ziemi, że czasem trudno zaczerpnąć tchu.

— Chcę... _— _zaczyna Hope sennym, nieobecnym tonem, jakby myślami znajdował się gdzieś daleko od Hogwartu, szpitalnej sali i małego pomieszczenia, gdzie pod czystym prześcieradłem leży jego przyjaciel. Niespodziewanie oblicze mężczyzny przecina mroczny grymas, roztrzaskując je niczym kruche szkło na dziesiątki ostrych, nierównych kawałków. _— _Chcę, żeby zostawiono mnie w spokoju.

Lily obserwuje przez chwilę jego zdruzgotaną twarz i ma niejasne wrażenie, że przegląda się w lustrze.

— Skoro tego właśnie chcesz... _— _mówi bez cienia przygany w głosie.

Tytus lekkim szarpnięciem przekręca głowę w jej stronę, ale nie unosi wzroku.

— Twój mąż, James...

— Tak? _— _podchwytuje słabo Lily, czując, jak na dźwięk tego imienia coś kłuje ją dotkliwie w piersi.

— Zginął jak wojownik. Godnie. Z podniesionym czołem. _— _Hope pociąga głośno nosem. _— _Chroniąc tych, których kochał.

Lily milczy, półprzytomnie przysłuchując się napływającym jakby z oddali słowom mężczyzny. Gdzieś w najdalszym zakamarku jej umysłu znów kołacze się oderwany od ciała krzyk _—_ _bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj! __—_ i w ciemności rozwierają się oczy, tamte wielkie, rozszerzone w bezsilnej trwodze oczy. _Nieruchome, szklane kulki. _Wzdryga się i pospiesznie koncentruje uwagę z powrotem na zwierzeniach Hope'a.

Po niedawnych rewelacjach Dumbledore'a nie potrafi już wspominać Jamesa w ten sam sposób, co wcześniej. Choć rozumie, a przynajmniej wmawia sobie, że rozumie, motywy, jakie nim kierowały i które nakazywały za wszelką cenę bronić syna, nie może myśleć o mężu bez śladu rozżalenia i nieustannie towarzyszącego tym rozważaniom uczucia niepewności oraz zagubienia. Świadomość, że nie znała go do końca, że mógł zabrać ze sobą do grobu jeszcze więcej jeszcze bardziej bolesnych, szokujących tajemnic, o których ona nigdy się nie dowie, wypełnia ją obezwładniającym strachem. Już po fakcie wolałaby, żeby Dumbledore zachował informacje o klątwie rzuconej przez Jamesa dla siebie. Nie chce być zmuszana do przyjrzenia się Jimowi w całkiem nowym świetle, nie potrzebuje tego. Jedyne, czego jej teraz trzeba, to odzyskanie stabilnego gruntu pod stopami.

— Bradowi nie dano takiej śmierci _— _kontynuuje Hope drżącym z gniewu i odrazy głosem. _— _Wywleczono go rankiem z domu... w kapciach... i porzucono na jakimś zasyfionym podwórzu, żeby godzinami zdychał na bruku jak pies!

Kiedy okrzyk Tytusa przeradza się w zdławiony szloch, Lily wyciąga rękę, dotykając delikatnie jego dłoni, jednak natychmiast cofa ją z przestrachem, gdy czarodziej odwzajemnia wreszcie jej spojrzenie. W głębi jego oczu szamocze się furia _— _nie, jego oczy _są_ furią zamkniętą w określonym kształcie niczym w klatce, z której usiłuje się ona wściekle wydostać.

— Znajdę ich. Przysięgam, że znajdę tych gnojów i ich zabiję _— _deklaruje Hope z lodowatym spokojem.

— Nie jesteś mordercą _— _mówi Lily, blednąc i kręcąc powoli głową. _— _Nie zabijesz człowieka z czystej zemsty, nawet gdyby był najgorszym potworem. To by było... _— _Szuka gorączkowo odpowiedniego słowa. _— ..._niegodziwe.

Tytus wybucha krótkim, nieobliczalnym śmiechem, który bardziej przypomina warkot rozjuszonego wilka niż cokolwiek innego.

— Niegodziwe?! _— _powtarza z politowaniem. _—_ Jak w takim razie nazwiesz to, co zrobiono Bradowi, co? No, jak? _— _pyta groźniejszym tonem.

Ramiona Lily pokrywa gęsia skórka. Szczelniej opatula się swetrem.

— Bestialstwo _— _krztusi przez ściśnięte gardło, lecz Tytus już jej nie słucha.

— Przez chwilę myślałem... miałem naiwną nadzieję, że się uda, że Brad przeżyje... Kiedy przynieśliśmy go tutaj, ciągle miałem nadzieję... _— _Jego oczy stopniowo zwężają się w szparki. _— _Ale kiedy zobaczyłem tu _jego_, kiedy nad Bradleyem pochylił się ten... ten...

— Severus zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy _— _przerywa mu szybko Lily, korzystając z nadarzającej się okazji.

— Tak, zrobił wszystko, żeby Brad umarł _— _cedzi z nieskrywaną nienawiścią Hope.

— Jak możesz tak mówić?! Severus próbował mu pomóc! _— _protestuje Lily. Nie pojmuje do końca, dlaczego odczuwa silną potrzebę wzięcia Snape'a w obronę. Prawdopodobnie to po części wina starych instynktów.

— Jest taki sam jak reszta jego kolegów-czarnoksiężników. _— _Twarz Tytusa wykrzywia pogarda i wstręt. _— _Nie... On jest jeszcze gorszy.

— Przestań! Po prostu... przestań. Gdy już dojdziesz do siebie, będziesz żałował tych słów.

— Nie sądzę _— _odparowuje z ponurą pewnością Hope. _— _Zobaczysz, że to ja miałem rację. Brad od początku nie ufał temu gnojkowi, parę razy sobie z niego żartował. Kiedy przynieśliśmy tutaj Bradleya, myślałem, że zajmie się nim Pomfrey, Dumbledore, ktokolwiek... Ktokolwiek, tylko nie _on_. _— _Mężczyzna zaciska zęby; ze zdenerwowania drga mu mięsień na szczęce.

— Tytusie... _— _rzuca karcąco Lily, ale czarodziej ponownie ją ignoruje.

— Nie widziałaś jego twarzy, jego oczu, kiedy położyliśmy przed nim konającego, plującego krwią Bradleya. Wiesz, co w nich było? Wiesz? Chcesz wiedzieć? _— _Hope unosi drwiąco brwi i pochyla się ku niej.

Lily czuje się jak w potrzasku; nie ma dokąd uciec przed tym świdrującym, natarczywym spojrzeniem, które prawie przypiera ją do ściany.

— Satysfakcja _— _ciepły szept Tytusa owiewa jej policzek. _— _Euforia.

— Dosyć! _— _syczy Lily, podrywając się gwałtownie z łóżka i próbując kontrolować przyspieszony ze wzburzenia oddech. _— _Nie będę tego dłużej słuchać! Jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, których nie odebrała nam jeszcze ta wojna, jest wzajemny szacunek. Nie niszcz tego, Tytusie! Albus mu zaufał, to chyba coś znaczy?

— To nic nie znaczy _— _odpowiada zapalczywie Hope, lecz po chwili dodaje wyraźnie znużonym tonem: _— _To oznacza tylko, że oboje macie za dobre serca i nie potraficie dojrzeć zła w innych.

— Nie mam dobrego serca _— _mówi gorzko Lily.

Mężczyzna zerka na nią z mieszaniną podejrzliwości i zaciekawienia, a następnie otwiera usta, jakby chciał to jakoś skomentować, jednak w tym samym momencie za jego plecami pojawia się pani Pomfrey.

— Dyrektor prosi o krótką rozmowę.

Hope posyła Lily ostatnie, ciężkie spojrzenie, po czym z pochmurną miną wstaje i niechętnie podąża za pielęgniarką do jej gabinetu. Gdy Lily zostaje sama, opada z powrotem na łóżko. Wzdycha i ze zmęczeniem rozmasowuje palcami skronie. Nie przypuszczała, że rozmowa z Tytusem przybierze tak niespodziewany i nieprzyjemny obrót. Ona też odczuwała przecież na początku złość, nadal często ją odczuwa _— _na siebie, Zakon, Dumbledore'a, na cały czarodziejski świat _— _ale udało jej się stłamsić tę niszczycielską emocję w sobie, przykryć cichą rezygnacją i obsesyjną potrzebą dalszego działania. Boi się, że gniew i nienawiść, które teraz rozsadzają Hope'a, nie znikną, lecz przejmą nad nim kontrolę; że niezaspokojona żądza zemsty spali go od środka i popchnie do nieprzemyślanych, okropnych czynów.

Oby Albus przemówił mu do rozsądku, martwi się w duchu. Nie przetrwamy kolejnej tragedii.

— Dlaczego uważasz, że nie masz dobrego serca?

Lily podskakuje ze strachu i odwraca się błyskawicznie. W kącie sali, pod ścianą stoi w swojej zwyczajowej pozie, z założonymi na piersiach rękami Snape. Wygląda na to, że skrył się wcześniej w cieniu wnęki, by uniknąć spotkania z Hope'em.

— Podsłuchiwałeś naszą rozmowę? _— _Lily mruży z niezadowoleniem oczy, obserwując, jak mężczyzna odrywa się od muru i idzie wolnym krokiem w jej kierunku. _— _Widać, stare nawyki tak łatwo nie znikają.

— Więc są rzeczy, których żałujesz _— _bardziej stwierdza niż pyta Severus, a jego głos przekształca się w ledwo uchwytny szmer, jak gdyby mówił nie do niej, lecz do siebie samego.

Kiedy przystaje po drugiej stronie łóżka, Lily przesuwa się nieznacznie na brzeg pościeli, naraz skrępowana jego dominującą nad otoczeniem obecnością. Snape spogląda na nią z góry tak intensywnym wzrokiem, że natychmiast robi jej się duszno.

— Oczywiście, żałuję wielu rzeczy _— _mruczy pod nosem, szybko umykając spojrzeniem w stronę zamkniętych szczelnie okien, by sekundę później wlepić je w swoje dłonie.

Severus nie od razu odpowiada. Lily czuje każdym fragmentem ciała jego wzrok, skradający się po jej spiętych, wyprostowanych odruchowo plecach i utrzymujący dłużej w okolicach jej karku.

— Słyszałem, jak wstawiasz się za mną _— _mówi nagle Snape nienaturalnym, łagodniejszym niż zwykle tonem i po krótkiej pauzie dodaje: _— _Dziękuję.

— Nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłam _— _spieszy z wytłumaczeniem Lily, niespokojnie splatając i rozplatając palce. _— _To pewnie te stare nawyki. Ciężko je zwalczyć.

— Mimo wszystko dziękuję _— _powtarza Snape, niezrażony tą wtrąconą naprędce uwagą.

— Nie musiałabym cię bronić, gdybyś po prostu inaczej odnosił się do ludzi. Twoje zachowanie... było okropne.

— Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Przepraszam. _— _Lily słyszy za sobą szelest szaty i Severus wsuwa się w jej pole widzenia, tym razem zajmując miejsce tuż przy nogach łóżka.

— To nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać _— _odpowiada, wychwytując w jego głosie nutę szczerej skruchy. Potrząsa z niedowierzaniem głową. _— _To, jak potraktowałeś Tytusa...

— Czy jego zachowanie również było okropne? _— _wpada jej w słowo Snape, wykrzywiając w rozdrażnieniu wargi.

— Tytus właśnie stracił najbliższego przyjaciela _— _ucina stanowczo Lily. _— _Można go jakoś usprawiedliwić. Jest rozgoryczony, nie kontroluje swoich słów.

— Czyżby? _— _mówi zimno Severus. _— _Twierdzi, że zabiłem Scotta. Według niego pozwoliłem mu umrzeć. _— _Ponieważ Lily milczy, robi krok w jej stronę i pyta natarczywie, w nietypowym dla siebie uniesieniu: _— _A ty? Co ty o tym myślisz?

Jego ręce są znowu czyste; starannie zmył z nich ślady krwi. Widzi, że jej zdanie dużo dla niego znaczy, że wyczekuje go jak skazaniec ułaskawienia.

— Zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś _— _odpowiada wreszcie z wysiłkiem Lily, wkładając w te słowa więcej przekonania, niż naprawdę w tym momencie jest z siebie w stanie wykrzesać.

Twarz Snape'a, do tej pory pełna napięcia, natychmiast się rozluźnia, a kąciki jego ust rozciągają się lekko, jak gdyby przyczaił się w nich przelotnie cień niepewnego uśmiechu.

— Niech ci się przypadkiem nie wydaje, że jesteś w tym wszystkim bez winy _— _napomina go Lily, marszcząc brwi. _— _Twoje relacje z innymi pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. Mam wręcz wrażenie, że jest jeszcze gorzej niż kiedyś.

— Nieważne, co bym zrobił... Widzą we mnie tylko śmierciożercę _— _komentuje dość obojętnie Severus, obdarzając ją przeciągłym, ponurym spojrzeniem.

— Bo tylko to pozwalasz im zobaczyć. _— _Lily podnosi się powoli z łóżka i podchodzi do Snape'a, z wahaniem, delikatnie dotykając jego ramienia. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie odnotowuje jakąś niezręczność, dziwaczność sytuacji, w której się znaleźli.

Mężczyzna wygląda na zaskoczonego tym spontanicznym gestem i chyba trochę zmieszanego. Kiedy spuszcza wzrok na jej dłoń, wykonuje prawie niezauważalny ruch, jakby zamierzał ją ująć _— _albo strącić, ale coś go w ostatniej sekundzie powstrzymuje. Zamiast tego patrzy uważnie na Lily, a smolista czerń jego oczu zdaje się tracić swoją wyrazistość, rozmywać jak tusz rozpuszczany stopniowo w wodzie. W ich głębi pojawia się na ułamek chwili trudna do zidentyfikowania emocja. Gdyby nie miała przed sobą Snape'a, lecz innego człowieka, odczytałaby ją jako czułość.

— Dlaczego w ogóle nie widuję cię na spotkaniach Zakonu?

— Nie jestem tam mile widziany. Po reakcjach Lupina i Hope'a zapewne już się tego domyślasz. _— _Twarz Severusa przecina sardoniczny uśmiech.

— Przykro mi. _— _Lily ściska lekko jego ramię. _— _Jestem pewna, że jeśli choć trochę się na nich otworzysz, z czasem cię zaakceptują.

— Nie potrzebuję ich akceptacji _— _odpiera bez namysłu Snape, a jego spojrzenie znów robi się twarde i zawzięte.

— Potrzebujesz... Jeśli zostało w tobie coś z Severusa, którego znałam.

Snape sztywnieje i cofa się tak raptownie, że dłoń Lily zsuwa się bezwładnie z jego ramienia. Ta przesycona niepokojem czujność przywodzi na myśl spłoszone, dzikie zwierzę. Co go tak przestraszyło? Mężczyzna wpatruje się w nią dziwnym, nieco roztargnionym, nieco urażonym wzrokiem, jak osoba, którą właśnie pomylono z kimś innym. Lily nieśmiało chrząka.

— Byłabym beznadziejnym magomedykiem _— _mówi, byle przerwać niekomfortową ciszę, która zapadła między nimi. _— _Co to za uzdrowiciel, który panikuje na widok dużej ilości krwi? _— _dodaje samokrytycznie.

— Musisz pogodzić się z tym, że nie zawsze można pomóc _— _kwituje krótko Snape.

— Zawsze trzeba próbować _— _podkreśla Lily, po czym niespodziewanie pyta: _— _Czy twoja oferta podzielenia się ze mną pracownią jest wciąż aktualna?

Severus kilkakrotnie mruga, jakby do oczu dostał mu się piasek.

— Oczywiście _— _zapewnia, z trudem temperując gorliwość w swoim głosie. _— _Kiedy chciałabyś zacząć?

— Im szybciej, tym lepiej _— _odpowiada. Nie potrafi wyrzucić z umysłu obrazu skręcającego się w agonii ciała Bradleya. _— _Od przyszłego tygodnia _— _decydujew przypływie determinacji. _— _Jeżeli tobie to nie przeszkadza.

— Nie. Czy mam... _— _Snape przez chwilę milczy, ważąc w myślach kolejne słowa. _— _W weekendy mógłbym ci towarzyszyć _— _proponuje w końcu.

— Nie chciałabym marnować twojego czasu _— _mówi ostrożnie Lily.

— Nie będziesz marnowała... _— _zaczyna wyraźnie poruszony Severus, lecz nagle urywa, gdy dociera do niego prawdziwe, ukryte znaczenie jej wypowiedzi.

Przez jedną, ulotną chwilę Lily żałuje podjętego wyboru, widząc, jak w oczach mężczyzny momentalnie gaśnie błysk nadziei, zastąpiony przez usilnie tłumiony zawód i zniechęcenie. Jej dość stanowcza odmowa zabolała go, ale jego duma nie pozwala mu tego okazać.

— Rozumiem _— _mówi więc Snape bezbarwnym głosem, po prostu przyjmując tę informację do wiadomości. _— _Od poniedziałku moja pracownia będzie do twojej dyspozycji.

Lily dziwi to, że Severusowi po tylu latach wciąż z jakichś szczególnych powodów zależy na jej względach. Czy w nim również odzywają się od czasu do czasu, na przekór zdrowemu rozsądkowi, dawne sentymenty? Czy odległe echo tęsknoty, utrzymujące się w sposobie, w jakim na nią patrzy, w jakim z nią rozmawia, wynika jedynie z jakiejś przewrotnej formy przywiązania, chorobliwego uzależnienia od drugiego człowieka, czy z prawdziwej, ciągle niewygasłej przyjaźni? Jak rozpoznać autentyczność tych uczuć? Myśli w głowie Lily wirują od natłoku pytań i ścierających się ze sobą sprzecznych emocji. Który przyjaciel nazywa bliską sobie osobę szlamą, po czym porzuca ją dla ludzi nie kryjących się z uwielbieniem dla czarnej magii i szalonego czarnoksiężnika? Lily nie pojmuje, zwyczajnie nie pojmuje, jak _ten_ Severus mógł stać się jednym z nich. Kiedy przestali się rozumieć? Kiedy tak naprawdę się rozumieli? Być może zawsze podążali w przeciwnych kierunkach, ale spotkali się na chwilę akurat w połowie drogi i dlatego nie zauważyli, że nie idą razem, lecz się rozmijają?

_Ktoś kupił twoje życie._

Lily robi krok do tyłu i przygląda się w skupieniu Snape'owi. Na jego szczupłą twarz znów wkrada się czujność.

_Palce Jamesa lekko drżą, gdy ściska mocno, niemal konwulsyjnie jej dłoń. Tylko w ten dyskretny sposób pozwala sobie na okazanie strachu. Nie o siebie — o rodzinę. Odwzajemnia jego dotyk, udzielając mężowi milczącego wsparcia i przelewając w ten prozaiczny gest całą swoją miłość do niego. Chce zasygnalizować, że nie jest sam, że ona jest i zawsze będzie tuż obok. Czy to pewna informacja? Skąd pochodzi? — pyta powoli Jim, jakby nadal się łudził, że dyrektor odwoła słowa, które zawisły nad ich głowami niczym ostrze katowskiego miecza. Ze sprawdzonego źródła, odpowiada przepraszającym, lecz bezlitośnie stanowczym tonem Dumbledore. James z sykiem wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, po czym spogląda na nią i malutkiego Harry'ego, którego Lily trzyma w objęciach. Jest zdruzgotany. Kto to? — docieka z uporem James, lecz Albus jedynie kręci ze smutkiem głową. Nie mogę zdradzić jego nazwiska. Pewna życzliwa wam osoba. W nagłym impulsie Lily podrywa wzrok. Dyrektor wpatruje się w nią trochę zamglonym, nieobecnym spojrzeniem, jak gdyby pogrążony w głębokiej zadumie. Jej serce przyspiesza, gdy na ułamek sekundy wstępuje w nie nadzieja, która jednak równie szybko znika. Nie bądź głupia. To nie może być on._

— Severusie _— _mówi poważnym tonem _— _muszę cię o coś zapytać.

W oczach mężczyzny pojawia się rezygnacja, jakby już wiedział, jakie pytanie zamierza mu zadać. Dlaczego czuje się tak potwornie skrępowana? Czemu tak długo obracane w umyśle słowa po raz kolejny więzną jej w gardle?

— Czy to ty... _— _zaczyna przytłumionym głosem, ale w tej samej sekundzie gdzieś w głębi korytarza rozlega się donośny trzask zamykanych drzwi i echo pospiesznych, nerwowych kroków.

Do sali wpada Hope, niosąc ze sobą aurę złości i rozgoryczenia. Na widok stojących niedaleko Lily i Snape'a odruchowo zwalnia i wtedy Severus robi coś nieoczekiwanego.

— Hope _— _odnotowuje beznamiętnie nagłe pojawienie się Tytusa, a następnie mówi powoli i z naciskiem: _— _Moje wcześniejsze zachowanie było nieadekwatne do sytuacji. _— _Znacząco zawiesza głos.

Lily prawie krztusi się własnym oddechem, a po skonsternowanej minie Hope'a poznaje, że on też jest zdumiony. Oczywiście trudno uznać pozbawione cieplejszych emocji stwierdzenie Snape'a za pełnowartościowe przeprosiny, ale musi w duchu przyznać, że to i tak więcej, niż by się po nim spodziewała. Zakłopotanie Tytusa prędko ustępuje miejsca niekontrolowanej wściekłości.

— Kpisz sobie ze mnie?! _— _cedzi przez zęby, zaciskając pięści. _— _Spierdalaj!

Snape unosi brew i popatruje kątem oka na Lily, jakby gwałtowna reakcja młodego czarodzieja była jej osobistą porażką.

— Tak właściwie... _— _ciągnie Hope, zanim Lily ma szansę interweniować. _— _Tak właściwie, to wszyscy spierdalajcie.

— Zastanów się dobrze, co robisz, Tytusie. _— _Do sali wchodzi Albus, a za nim pani Pomfrey oraz Frank Longbottom.

— Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Dumbledore! Jesteście mocni jedynie w gębie, „wojownicy światła" od siedmiu boleści! Siedzicie tylko na dupach i mędrkujecie, podczas gdy silni, prawdziwie odważni ludzie giną z rąk tych potworów! „Musimy działać z rozwagą" _— _przedrzeźnia głęboki głos dyrektora. _— _A oni wciąż są na wolności! Jesteście żałośni! Gardzę wami!

— Takim zachowaniem nie zwrócisz Bradleyowi życia _— _wtrąca niecierpliwie Frank. _— _Ani nie oddasz mu czci po śmierci.

— Opanuj się, Tytusie _— _dodaje spokojnie Dumbledore. _— _Co by o tym pomyślał twój przyjaciel?

— Nie... Nie... _— _Hope kręci głową na boki, jak wąż szykujący się do ukąszenia, a na jego wargach igra cień przebiegłego, opętańczego uśmiechu. _— _Wydaje ci się, że jesteś taki sprytny, Dumbledore? Że pomachasz ludziom przed oczami trupem bliskiej im osoby i powiesz kilka wzniosłych zdań o odwadze, braterstwie, walce o ideały, że wykorzystasz ich żal, ich naiwność i dobrą wolę, i będą tańczyć, jak im zagrasz? Skąd mam wiedzieć, jak by zareagował Brad?! Skąd mam wiedzieć, skoro on nie żyje?! Leży sztywny w tamtej białej klitce i nie myśli już nic! A ty... Ty stoisz tutaj i wygłaszasz te swoje kazania... _— _Głos czarodzieja zacina się ze złości. _—_ ...te banały, w które sam już od dawna nie wierzysz... Czy kiedykolwiek w ogóle wierzyłeś...?

— Hope _— _rzuca ostrzegawczo Longbottom.

— O co wam właściwie chodzi? _— _pyta ironicznie Tytus. _— _Zwerbujecie na moje miejsce kolejnego skruszonego śmierciożercę i bilans się wyrówna.

Lily dostrzega nieznaczne drgnienie ramion Snape'a; jego oczy zwężają się.

— Proszę, Tytusie, przestań! _— _z jej ust mimowolnie ulatuje krótki okrzyk, który natychmiast ściąga na nią uwagę Hope'a.

— Mam coś dla twojego przyjaciela. _— _Mężczyzna sięga dłonią do swojej szyi i szarpnięciem zrywa z niej skromny, drewniany wisiorek w kształcie miniaturowego feniksa wynurzającego się z płomieni. Z pogardą ciska go pod nogi Severusa. _— Łap._

Przez moment zdaje jej się, że w ciemnej głębi oczu Snape'a coś się poruszyło i tonące w nich refleksy światła przysłonił jakiś złowrogi kształt.

— Życzę wam szczęścia. Bywajcie zdrowi! _— _rzuca gorzko na odchodnym Tytus, po czym odwraca się i ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie, opuszcza skrzydło szpitalne.

Frank pierwszy przerywa ciszę, wzdychając z irytacją.

— Gdy jutro trochę otrzeźwieje, wróci.

— Nie wróci _— _zaprzecza niemożliwym do rozszyfrowania tonem Albus. _— _Ani jutro, ani pojutrze.

Lily przesuwa zaniepokojone spojrzenie z kamiennego oblicza dyrektora ponownie na ściągniętą w skupieniu twarz Snape'a; jednak Severus wpatruje się odległym, zadumanym wzrokiem w leżący na posadzce wisiorek i myślami wydaje się być zupełnie gdzie indziej.

**19.**

Po spektakularnym odejściu Tytusa, które pozostawiło wszystkich w jeszcze podlejszych nastrojach niż wcześniej, Lily odprowadza Franka na bok, by zaczerpnąć u niego szczegółowych informacji na temat okoliczności śmierci Bradleya. Auror broni się chwilę przed rozmową w cztery oczy, lecz wreszcie daje za wygraną.

— Jak się czujesz? _— _pyta na wstępie, ukradkiem obserwując jej twarz. _— _Jesteś blada.

— Ty też wyglądasz niewyraźnie _— _ripostuje Lily.

— Mówiłem, żebyś została z Alicją. _— _Z ust Longbottoma wydobywa się pełne irytacji sapnięcie. _— _Nie powinnaś być świadkiem takich scen.

— Jako członek Zakonu mam prawo wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

— Lubisz walczyć do końca, co? _— _Frank uśmiecha się krzywo i zakłada ręce na piersi. _— _Dobrze, takich ludzi nam teraz trzeba.

— Nie potępiam Tytusa _— _zastrzega Lily, zastanawiając się, czy jego komentarz nie był przypadkiem skierowany przeciwko Hope'owi.

— Ja też nie. _— _Frank wzrusza ramionami. _— _Czasami wydaje się, że każdy wybór jest zły. Dziwię się, że pękł dopiero teraz.

— W jakich okolicznościach znaleziono Bradleya?

— O ile mi wiadomo, Tytus przebywał akurat w Świńskim Łbie, czekając na informatora. Nagle zaczepił go Aberforth i wyprowadził na podwórze, mamrocząc coś o zwłokach koło beczek. To musiał być dla Tytusa prawdziwy szok, gdy rozpoznał Bradleya _— _opowiada Frank, w ogóle niezmieszany niespodziewaną zmianą tematu. _— _Był w paskudnym stanie, ale oddychał. Wiesz, jak działa Klątwa Długiej Śmierci, prawda?

Lily przełyka spazmatycznie ślinę i kiwa szybko głową; mimo woli wyobraża sobie godziny bolesnej, powolnej agonii, gdy każda rozpaczliwa próba ratunku kończy się jedynie pogorszeniem sytuacji i nieuchronnie przybliża ofiarę do śmierci.

— Tytus zaczął go uzdrawiać. Zrobił to instynktownie, w dobrej wierze. Spanikował.

Lily wstrzymuje na sekundę oddech, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co musi przeżywać teraz Hope. Ma do siebie ogromny żal o to, że nie próbowała z nim dłużej porozmawiać, skłonić go do odmiennego spojrzenia na sytuację. Być może, gdyby ujęła niektóre rzeczy inaczej, zręczniej, mądrzej... Być może Tytus by nie odszedł.

— Kiedy przynieśliśmy go tutaj z gospody tunelem, los Bradleya był już właściwie przesądzony.

Słysząc to, Lily odczuwa niezrozumiały przypływ ulgi. Nie potrafi przestać myśleć o żarliwych oskarżeniach pod adresem Snape'a, o jego zakrwawionych rękach, niewzruszonych oczach. Czy to naprawdę była euforia? Nie, przekonuje samą siebie. Nie Sev. _Sev? Jaki Sev? Seva już od dawna nie ma._

— Tytus wspominał coś o tym, że Bradleya wywleczono z domu _— _podsuwa Lily, chcąc przekierować swój umysł na inne sprawy.

— Tak, wskazywałoby na to jego ubranie. _— _Frank marszczy lekko brwi. _— _Musieli go dopaść nad ranem w jego własnym domu. Trzeba by dyskretnie wypytać sąsiadów, czy nie słyszeli niczego podejrzanego.

Lily szybko mruga i przełyka ślinę.

— Jakieś... ślady tortur?

— Poza Długą Śmiercią tylko Cruciatusy. Nie bawili się nim. Wygląda na to, że się spieszyli.

— Jakiś pomysł skąd ten pośpiech?

Frank pociera w zamyśleniu brodę, po czym mówi powoli:

— Chyba się niecierpliwią. Są zdesperowani. Nie o Bradleya im chodziło.

— A o kogo? _— _pyta automatycznie Lily, a jej serce zaczyna bić jak szalone.

— Nie siedzę w ich głowach _— _odpowiada po długiej chwili milczenia auror.

— Frank, proszę... _— _Lily zniża głos i robi krok w jego stronę. _— _Chociaż ty mnie nie okłamuj. Powiedz mi prawdę. Jakie ostrzeżenie Albus miał na myśli? Ostrzeżenie przed czym?

Longbottom z sykiem wciąga powietrze i posyła jej spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

— Dumbledore nie jest twoim wrogiem.

— Nie jest ze mną szczery! _— _wybucha Lily. _— _Coraz częściej czuję się, jakbym była wykluczona z Zakonu... Mam dość tych tajemnic i niedomówień, chcę znać całą prawdę! Mam do tego prawo!

— Kiedy więc do niej dotrzemy, dowiesz się o tym pierwsza _— _mówi spokojnie Frank, a Lily jest zmuszona zaakceptować tę wymijającą obietnicę.

— Czy wiecie chociaż, kto mógł mu to zrobić? _— _pyta trochę urażona jego niezłomną postawą.

— To mi wygląda na robotę Lestrange'ów _— _stwierdza bez ogródek auror i dodaje ponuro: _— _Poznałbym ten styl wszędzie.

Na dźwięk tego nazwiska po plecach Lily przebiega dreszcz strachu. Bradley zginął z ręki najbardziej fanatycznych zwolenników Voldemorta. Nawet nie chce sobie wyobrażać, jak to jest widzieć nad sobą ich twarze i słyszeć w uszach ten szyderczy, nieludzki śmiech, podczas gdy ty zwijasz się w agonii na podłodze i marzysz już tylko o zbawiennej śmierci. O czym myślał Bradley w momencie, kiedy zobaczył w swoim pokoju Bellatriks Lestrange? Czy przeklął dzień, w którym wstąpił w szeregi Zakonu? Czy był odważniejszy niż ona, błagająca Voldemorta o litość?

— Czegoś tu nie rozumiem _— _mruczy Lily, nagle przypominając sobie o ważnym szczególe. Unosi głowę i patrzy wyczekująco na Franka. _— _Tytus znalazł Bradleya na podwórzu Aberfortha... Dlaczego właśnie tam? Po co śmierciożercy wywlekli go z domu i porzucili akurat pod gospodą, ryzykując, że ktoś ich zauważy, zawiadomi aurorów... Dlaczego... _— _Lily gwałtownie urywa, gdy w jej umyśle pojawia się niespodziewanie odpowiedź, która jest klarowna, a zarazem przerażająca. _— _Aberforth... _— _szepcze zdrętwiałymi ze strachu wargami. _— _Chodziło o Aberfortha... Czy Albus wie?! Jego brat jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie!

— Tak naprawdę wszyscy jesteśmy _— _podsumowuje Frank.

— Musieli wiedzieć, że Aberforth pomaga Zakonowi, że ma kontakt z Albusem... Ale skąd? _— _Lily w geście bezsilności przykłada dłoń do czoła.

— Na to pytanie też znasz odpowiedź. _— _W rzeczowy ton głosu Longbottoma wślizguje się niespodziewanie nuta żalu.

— Peter... _— _mówi cicho Lily, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w okno.

— Sprzedał nas wszystkich. Nazwiska, adresy... Wszystko. _— _Auror ciężko wzdycha i nerwowym ruchem ręki rozmasowuje sobie kark. Niepokój i troska wyostrzają jego rysy. Nietrudno odgadnąć, ku komu mężczyzna kieruje w tym momencie swoje myśli.

— Czy Albus wie? _— _ponawia pytanie Lily.

— Oczywiście. Rozmawiał już z Aberforthem. _— _Frank wsuwa ręce do kieszeni szaty i lekko się garbi, jakby na plecy opadł mu nagle niewidzialny ciężar. _— _Teraz dopiero będziemy mieli przesrane...

Kiedy po jakimś czasie wychodzą ze skrzydła szpitalnego, zauważają idącą ku nim z drugiego końca korytarza Alicję. U jej boków drepczą Neville i Harry, których aurorka trzyma pewnym chwytem za rączki. Na widok emanującej spokojem sylwetki żony coś w twarzy Franka pęka. Mężczyzna przyspiesza kroku i niemal podbiega do niej, zgarniając ją i synka w ramiona. Alicja wygląda na zaskoczoną tym gwałtownym wybuchem uczuć.

— Frank? Frankie, wszystko w porządku? _— _szepcze, gładząc męża po policzku, podczas gdy on wtula się w jej szyję, jakby szukał pocieszenia i oparcia.

Lily przystaje w pewnym oddaleniu od nich, by nie naruszać ich prywatności i nie psuć tej wyjątkowej chwili swoją utrapioną miną. Schyla się i wyciąga przed siebie ramiona.

— Chodź do mamusi, Harry.

Chłopczyk puszcza szatę Alicji, po czym ostrożnie, w pełnej koncentracji rusza w kierunku mamy. Kiedy jest tuż przy niej, chwieje się i prawie przewraca, lecz Lily natychmiast go łapie. Twarzyczkę Harry'ego rozjaśnia leciutki, nieśmiały uśmiech, jakby dziecko oczekiwało jakiejś pochwały za dobrze wykonane zadanie. Lily głaszcze synka po główce, w smutnym zatroskaniu przesuwając kciukiem po znaczącej jego czoło bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy.

* * *

_**A/N: **Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy śledzą to opowiadanie. Nowe rozdziały będą się teraz niestety pojawiać nieco rzadziej - mam mniej czasu na pisanie, co oczywiście nie oznacza, że zamierzam zrezygnować z kontynuowania tej historii. Liczę na to, że w międzyczasie więcej czytelników pokusi się o skomentowanie tego, co już jest :) _


	7. II 20-25

Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, są one nieocenioną pomocą przy pisaniu tego opowiadania :)

Betowała tradycyjnie **Pantera**.

**20.**

Mijają dni wypełnione niepokojem i nieustannym oczekiwaniem. Wszystkie podobne do siebie, tak samo monotonne, tak samo zatopione we mgle. Każdego ranka Lily siada w fotelu przy oknie, wypatrując przez kłęby bieli Remusa wracającego błoniami do zamku, a później już sama nie wie kogo lub czego _—_ w tyle jej głowy pozostaje jedynie silna potrzeba czekania, w którym może się powoli zatracać. Obsesyjnie przegląda gazety, lecz zawarte w nich informacje sprawiają, że ma ochotę krzyczeć z bezsilnej złości. Poranki przynoszą wieści o zwalnianych z Azkabanu śmierciożercach, sługach, którzy wyrzekli się swojego pana, przysięgając, że działali pod wpływem Imperiusa i nie byli sobą; niosą wieści o tajemniczych zniknięciach i zgonach, ignorancji i ślepocie Ministerstwa, tak że Lily po jakimś czasie zaczyna ich nienawidzić. Po przebudzeniu długo nie otwiera oczu, pragnąc nieprzerwanie dryfować w tym półśnie, półjawie, gdzie nie sięgają jej ani koszmary ani rozczarowująca rzeczywistość. Kto właściwie wygrał? _— _zastanawia się ponownie, patrząc obojętnie na białą twarz zwolnionego z aresztu Lucjusza Malfoya, spoglądającą na nią z triumfalnym szyderstwem ze zdjęcia na pierwszej stronie „Proroka". Czy właśnie o to walczyliśmy? Boi się przenieść wzrok na sąsiednią kolumnę, by nie natknąć się na nagłówek brutalnie oznajmiający powrót Voldemorta. Na samą myśl o zemście czarnoksiężnika robi jej się niedobrze, a serce próbuje panicznie wyskoczyć z piersi. _Znajdzie nas. Znajdzie Harry'ego._

Wysyła dwie albo trzy sowy do Croucha w sprawie Syriusza. Ma wysłać następną, gdy wreszcie czarodziej odpisuje, w uprzejmych i oszczędnych słowach informując ją, że wciąż rozpatruje przypadek jej przyjaciela, lecz obowiązki uniemożliwiają mu bardziej wnikliwą analizę odpowiednich dokumentów. Lily odnosi wrażenie, że zwyczajnie ją zbywa. W gniewnym odruchu drze list na drobne kawałki, po czym spędza godzinę, sklejając go i czytając jeszcze raz w naiwnym przeświadczeniu, że coś pominęła. Albus każe jej czekać, ale ona nie potrafi, nie chce już czekać, za towarzyszy mając jedynie rozgoryczenie i strach; strach, że nie podoła i że sytuacja ją przerosła.

Przypomina sobie wlokące się w nieskończoność długie godziny, gdy James nie wracał. Wspomina nieprzyjazną ciszę nabrzmiewającą we wszystkich kątach domu, dzwoniącą w uszach, zalewającą ją jak spiętrzona fala; dreszcz wspinający się w górę pleców niczym pająk spłoszony nagłym dźwiękiem z sąsiedniego pokoju. Jest sama. Czeka. Przyciska dłoń do zimnej szyby, ale to nie Jim wynurza się z ciemności po drugiej stronie ulicy. Zapamiętała tamto uczucie, to charakterystyczne mrowienie na karku, miniaturowe igiełki lodu kąsające skórę. _Znowu tu jest. _Jednak teraz jego sylwetka to tylko widmo trzymające ją kurczowo za ramię, które uparcie nie chce odejść.

Kilka dni nieobecności Remusa zamienia się niepostrzeżenie w dwa tygodnie. Do Hogwartu docierają zaledwie strzępy informacji, niknące echa tego, co dzieje się w innych miejscach kraju _—_ mrożące krew w żyłach pogłoski o walkach pomiędzy klanami wilkołaków na dalekiej północy. Wieczorami natrętne myśli długo nie pozwalają Lily zmrużyć oka, jak komary latające wokół głowy, a kiedy w końcu zasypia, natychmiast zapada się w lepkie sny pełne wąskich, dusznych korytarzy, niskich sufitów i zaryglowanych drzwi. Budzi się mokra od potu, z obolałą klatką piersiową, jakby w nocy przygniatał ją ciężar jakiegoś siedzącego na niej stworzenia. Gdy uczucie duszności nie mija, lecz staje się przytłaczające, Lily ucieka na dół, do lochów, gdzie w pracowni eliksirów, pochylona nad bulgoczącym uspokajająco kotłem, chociaż na chwilę łapie oddech.

**21.**

— To już prawie miesiąc.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie Lily zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wypowiedziała te słowa na głos. Bezmiar wypełniającej je rozpaczy jest nie do udźwignięcia.

Powinna się już przyzwyczaić, oswoić z sytuacją, jednak każdego ranka, leżąc w łóżku, po omacku szuka ręką ciepła drugiego ciała, po czym w ataku paniki przekręca się na bok i długo wpatruje w puste miejsce koło siebie, gdzie wciąż na nowo spodziewa się ujrzeć usiane pieprzykami plecy śpiącego jeszcze Jima. Pościel jest niezmiennie zimna i gładka, pachnie nieobecnością i stratą. Lily coraz częściej zastanawia się, skąd ma w sobie siłę do życia, skąd czerpie energię, by wstać, ubrać się, wykonywać w gruncie rzeczy bezcelowe czynności, które jedynie stwarzają pozory normalnej egzystencji. Wszystko to, co dzieje się od Nocy Duchów, powinno coraz mocniej wbijać ją w ziemię, lecz im dotkliwsze otrzymuje od losu uderzenia, tym szybciej zdaje się podnosić, z jeszcze większą zawziętością, z jeszcze większą, bezlitosną determinacją, jakby jej serce gdzieś po drodze skamieniało. Kiedy myli składniki, w efekcie psując kolejny eliksir, i ogarnia ją nagłe zniechęcenie, myśli o Bradleyu Scotcie i z zaciśniętymi zębami zaczyna od nowa, próbując do upadłego.

Remus długo nie wraca, zbyt długo. Lily jest chodzącym kłębkiem nerwów. Wyobraża sobie różne scenariusze jego misji _—_ wszystkie kończą się źle. Albus i zwiadowcy Zakonu nie są w stanie udzielić jej informacji na temat losu Lupina; wydaje się, że przepadł jak kamień w wodę, zniknął bez śladu pośród wojennej zawieruchy na północy. W myśli Lily, ciężkie i gęste od strachu, znów zakrada się złość powodowana poczuciem krzywdy oraz niezachwiane przekonanie, że jeśli teraz zginie kolejna bliska jej osoba, nigdy nie wybaczy tej śmierci Dumbledore'owi, Zakonowi i przede wszystkim sobie.

Monotonny dźwięk ostrza uderzającego ze stałą częstotliwością o drewno na chwilę zamiera, by prawie natychmiast powrócić, jednak tym razem z większą siłą i zaciekłością. Pierś Lily przeszywa nagle szpikulec zimna, jakby temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła gwałtownie o kilka stopni. Mimowolnie unosi wzrok znad kociołka, kierując go ku postaci stojącej przy blacie po drugiej stronie pracowni, tuż koło magazynu. Wyraz twarzy Snape'a nie zmienił się; mężczyzna nawet na ułamek sekundy nie odrywa oczu od krojonego przez siebie składnika eliksiru, choć nienaturalnie prosta linia jego ramion kryje jakiś rodzaj przestrogi, niemego ostrzeżenia. Lily obserwuje, jak bardzo powoli odkłada nóż, przesypuje kawałki korzenia do szklanego pojemnika, po czym odłożywszy go na półkę, wyciera dłonie w ręcznik. Rozmyślnie niedbałe i niespieszne ruchy Severusa na nowo wzbudzają w niej irytację. Chce, żeby coś powiedział, lecz on udaje, że nie dosłyszał jej słów. Kiedy rusza zdecydowanym, energicznym krokiem w stronę drzwi, Lily nie wytrzymuje.

— Czy tak będzie już zawsze?

Jej zniekształcony przez emocje głos zatrzymuje go w progu. Snape opiera jedną dłoń o framugę, a drugą kładzie na klamce, pochylając lekko głowę, ale nie odwraca się. Cisza, która ich osnuwa, przypomina grube nici pajęczyny.

— Jak? _— _pyta wreszcie chłodnym tonem Severus.

— Ja wspomnę choćby przelotem o Jamesie, a ty będziesz od razu wychodził, trzaskając drzwiami. _— _Lily robi krótką pauzę, lecz Snape milczy i pozostaje niewzruszony, jakby w napięciu czekał, aż powie coś jeszcze. Gdy wyczuwa promieniującą z jego postawy wrogość, nie ma siły walczyć dłużej z goryczą i smutkiem ściskającymi ją za gardło. _— _Kochałam go, Severusie. _— _Załamuje jej się głos, więc wybrzmiewa to z mniejszą mocą, niż planowała. _—_ Cały czas go kocham _— _dodaje już ciszej.

Mówienie w tym momencie o Jimie, w dodatku do tego człowieka, to sypanie soli na świeże rany. Zaciska usta i dusi suchy szloch. Nie chce płakać przy Severusie, nie chce okazywać przy nim słabości, niewyobrażalnej tęsknoty za Jamesem, nie przy nim. Popełniła błąd, pozwalając mu tu przychodzić. Kiedy dwa tygodnie temu odrzuciła ofertę jego towarzystwa, była całkowicie pewna swojej decyzji i zdeterminowana, aby w niej wytrwać. Przez jakiś czas Snape, wiedziony czy to urażoną dumą czy zwyczajną złością, trzymał się od pracowni z daleka, gdy przebywała tam Lily. Jednak któregoś dnia wpadł, żeby zabrać coś z magazynu, a później, ponieważ ona w żaden sposób nie zaprotestowała, zaglądał coraz częściej, jakby przyciągany jakimś zaklęciem. Nigdy nie zostawał na długo i przeważnie wymieniali ze sobą grzecznościowo jedynie kilka krótkich zdań, lecz zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do jego cichej, nienarzucającej się obecności. Właściwie nierzadko była tak zaabsorbowana warzeniem eliksiru, że nawet go nie zauważała. Czy teraz miało się to na niej zemścić? Co ją skłoniło, żeby poruszyć przy nim ten temat? Przecież wie doskonale, że Severus odczyta to jako prowokację. Jego nigdy nie skrywana, niepojęta nienawiść do jej męża przetrwała nawet po śmierci Jima. Do tej pory próbowała przekonywać samą siebie, że stosunek Snape'a do Jamesa tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia i jest jej w zasadzie obojętny. Nie potrafi jednak w nieskończoność ignorować ulotnych, lecz uporczywych przejawów niechęci Severusa, tych ponurych spojrzeń, skrzywionych pogardliwie warg, kiedy w toku rozmowy pada znienawidzone przez niego imię. Ta ledwie kontrolowana odraza boli, jakby była wycelowana bezpośrednio w nią. Gdyby Lily szukała pocieszenia w związku ze stratą męża, uznałaby, że trafiła pod niewłaściwy adres. Uświadamia sobie jednak, że w tej chwili nie pociechy szuka, lecz konfrontacji. Spodziewa się usłyszeć w odpowiedzi trzask zamykanych drzwi, ale reakcja Severusa jest inna.

Snape prostuje się, jak gdyby otrzymał niespodziewany cios w plecy. Zsuwa dłoń z klamki i powoli zaciska ją w pięść, opuszczając rękę. Widząc jego spięte ramiona, Lily przygotowuje się mentalnie na wybuch złości, jednak kiedy Severus w końcu się odzywa, jego głos jest spokojny i zadziwiająco łagodny.

— Jamesa Pottera już nie ma. _— _Odwraca się niespiesznie ku niej. _— _A ty musisz żyć dalej.

Lily odsuwa się od stołu, robiąc chwiejny krok do tyłu. Przez kilka sekund jest w szoku; ma wrażenie, że tymi prostymi słowami Snape bezceremonialnie wymierzył jej policzek. Szuka w jego twarzy śladów drwiny, najbledszego cienia złośliwej uciechy, lecz jeśli mężczyzna odczuwa w tym momencie którąkolwiek z tych emocji, bardzo umiejętnie to skrywa, a jej rozgorączkowane spojrzenie po raz kolejny rozbija się o kamienną maskę. Chciałaby ją zedrzeć, potłuc na tysiące kawałków, żeby już nigdy więcej nie mógł chować pod nią swoich prawdziwych uczuć. Wydaje się, że jego zachłanny, przenikliwy wzrok obnaża z łatwością wszystkie jej emocje oraz myśli tak, że może on w nich dowolnie przebierać i chwytać to, co mu akurat pasuje, bawiąc się nią. Lily nie ma nic do stracenia, więc postanawia zagrać w otwarte karty.

— James uratował ci kiedyś życie. Za to go tak nienawidzisz?

Snape ściąga brwi i przekrzywia lekko głowę, jakby był pewien, że się przesłyszał. Lily czuje na sobie przygniatający ciężar jego spojrzenia, gdy mężczyzna skupia na niej całą swoją uwagę, natarczywie wypatrując w jej oczach wycofania się z zadanego pytania. Kiedy dostrzega w nich wyłącznie upór i determinację, przez jego oblicze przemyka grymas złości, który jednak prędko gaśnie, wyparty przez pobłażliwe niedowierzanie. Po krótkim zastanowieniu Severus rusza dość nonszalanckim krokiem w jej stronę, a w jego zastygłej w dziwnym wyrazie twarzy Lily dostrzega coś nieprzyjaznego, błysk uśmiechu skierowanego przeciwko niej.

— Więc wciąż wolisz wierzyć w taką wersję zdarzeń? _— _Snape przystaje i opiera dłonie na blacie stołu, nachylając się nad nim, jakby zamierzał po nią sięgnąć. Patrzy na Lily z zaciekawieniem, ale i delikatną drwiną, czymś, co można by zinterpretować jako przesadną troskę. _— _Rozumiem, że chcesz wspominać swojego męża jak najlepiej. Jednak zdążyłaś się już pewnie przekonać, że bardziej opłaca się poznać prawdę, zanim nadejdzie bolesne rozczarowanie.

— Jim nigdy mnie nie rozczarował _— _odpiera instynktownie Lily, na przekór własnym uczuciom, byle zetrzeć z twarzy Snape'a pojawiający się tam wyraz samozadowolenia.

— Czy tak właśnie myślisz? Czy po prostu wolisz w to wierzyć? _— _Severus nie daje się przechytrzyć i natychmiast bezbłędnie wychwytuje jej wątpliwości.

— W każdym razie nie tak jak ty.

Dopiero wypowiedzenie na głos słów, które przez lata tłumiła głęboko w sobie, przynosi pożądany efekt. Snape przez chwilę wygląda, jakby rozważał ciśnięcie w nią jakąś klątwą. Z trudem odzyskuje równowagę.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? _— _pyta cierpko, a w jego pozornie opanowanym tonie pobrzmiewa echo desperacji. Palce Severusa wczepiają się w blat. _— _Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczyła? Czy jest w ogóle coś, co mogę zrobić? _— _dodaje ze znużeniem.

— Słucham? _— _Nie jest to najmądrzejsza odpowiedź, lecz Lily jest zaskoczona jego bezpośrednim pytaniem.

— Chciałbym odzyskać twoją przyjaźń _— _mówi powoli Snape _— _ale wydaje się to niemożliwe.

_Wiem, o czym myślisz, Lily. James delikatnie kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu i obraca z powrotem ku sobie. Unika jego badawczego wzroku, usiłując szybko przegonić z twarzy grymas zawodu i głębokiego smutku, lecz jej rozgoryczenie musi być widoczne gołym okiem. To już nie ten sam człowiek, którego kiedyś uważałaś za przyjaciela. To sługa Voldemorta. Słowa Jima są jak smagnięcie bicza i Lily wzdryga się. Widząc jej zagubienie oraz bezsilną rozpacz, James z ciężkim westchnieniem przygarnia ją do siebie. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek spotkacie się na polu bitwy, nie wolno ci o tym zapomnieć._

— Tamtego dnia _— _zaczyna nieobecnym głosem Lily _— _kiedy Jim powiedział mi, że prawdopodobnie zostałeś śmierciożercą, poczułam się tak, jakby umarła bliska mi osoba... jakbym na zawsze straciła najdroższego przyjaciela.

Snape unosi głowę i milcząc, spogląda na nią. Wydaje się zamyślony, zasłuchany w to, co mówi. Po jego wargach błąka się cień sennego półuśmiechu, jakiejś łagodnej emocji, która przekształca jego twarz, wygładzając zazwyczaj napięte w drwinie lub złości rysy i wydobywając spod nich na powierzchnię niezwykle młodzieńczy wyraz onieśmielenia. Przymrużone oczy Severusa zdają się czarną smugą, rozmazanym węglem na białej kartce papieru.

— Zawsze podświadomie miałam nadzieję, że któregoś dnia przez przypadek wpadniemy na siebie _— _przyznaje Lily, podbudowana jego reakcją _— _że uda nam się zamienić ze sobą chociaż kilka słów. Że może... może zadam ci pytanie... może wytłumaczysz mi _dlaczego_.

— Dlaczego...? _— _powtarza cicho Snape.

— Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że naprawdę się do niego przyłączyłeś. _— _Lily powstrzymuje wzbierające w kącikach oczu łzy bezradności i potrząsa głową. _— _Nadal nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. Dlaczego, Severusie?

— To już bez znaczenia _— _odpowiada Snape, zapatrzony przygasłym wzrokiem gdzieś w punkt ponad jej ramieniem.

— Dla mnie to ma znaczenie. Muszę wiedzieć.

— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. _— _Mężczyzna krzywi się, a jego głos robi się naraz nieprzyjemny, wręcz wrogi.

W pierwszym momencie Lily jest przestraszona nagłą zmianą w zachowaniu Severusa, tym mrocznym, twardym tonem, którym się do niej zwrócił, jednak prędko dochodzi do siebie.

— Mylisz się, jeśli myślisz, że unikanie tego tematu w czymkolwiek pomoże.

Snape unosi szyderczo kącik ust.

— Dlaczego tak bardzo cię to interesuje? I tak nie zrozumiesz. Nie chcesz tak naprawdę zrozumieć, tylko zaspokoić swoją niezdrową ciekawość. _— _Ostatnie zdanie brzmi jak jadowite oskarżenie i Lily ma w końcu dość.

— POWIEDZ MI!

Dopiero gdy widzi zdumioną minę Snape'a, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że podniosła głos. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się po niej tak emocjonalnej reakcji. Krzyk Lily był mieszaniną gniewu i rozdzierającej udręki. Severus obserwuje ją długo, jakby nad czymś się głęboko zastanawiał, po czym wreszcie zaczyna mówić:

— Zawsze chciałem móc zaoferować ci coś więcej... Zasługiwałaś na to. Chciałem zdobyć moc, nieograniczoną moc, żeby dać ci poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Im potężniejszy się stawałem, tym mniej rzeczy mogło nam zagrozić.

Jego głos jest aksamitny i hipnotyzujący, usypia jej czujność. Chociaż słowa, które wypowiada, przepełnia gorliwość i chyba autentyczne przywiązanie, Lily nawet przez chwilę mu nie wierzy. Decyduje się przerwać ten monolog.

— Nie, Severusie.

Snape błyskawicznie urywa i zamyka usta, marszcząc brwi w wyrazie niezadowolenia.

— Wszystko to robiłeś tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Możesz dalej próbować się okłamywać albo zwodzić innych, ale chyba najwyższy czas spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Poza tym wolałabym zginąć, niż zawdzięczać życie twoim układom ze śmierciożercami _— _dodaje z niesmakiem, zgarniając ze stołu podręcznik do warzenia zaawansowanych eliksirów i przygotowując się do wyjścia. _— _A ponieważ nie zamierzasz być ze mną szczery, nie widzę powodu, żeby kontynuować tą konwersację.

Kiedy mija szybkim krokiem Snape'a, jest przekonana, że dał za wygraną, jednak nagle czuje na sobie jego dłoń, która zamyka się jak lodowaty potrzask wokół jej przegubu. Trzymana przez Lily księga wylatuje jej z ręki i upada na podłogę, gdy Severus silnym szarpnięciem przyciąga ją z powrotem do siebie, tak że w efekcie prawie się z nim zderza. Rzuca mu wystraszone spojrzenie, próbując się uwolnić, lecz uścisk mężczyzny jest nie do przełamania.

— Posłuchaj mnie _— _odzywa się Snape rozkazującym, niskim głosem, który przyprawia ją o ciarki na plecach. _— _Tym razem mnie posłuchaj.

Z ust Lily wymyka się stłumione syknięcie i Severus, spostrzegając na jej twarzy przelotny grymas bólu, rozluźnia nieznacznie chwyt, ale jej nie puszcza. Wyczuwa w jego palącym skórę dotyku wrzący tuż pod powierzchnią ciała gniew.

— Zabawne, że właśnie ty mówisz o patrzeniu prawdzie w oczy _— _zauważa z przewrotnym, niewesołym uśmiechem Snape, a po chwili z naciskiem zaznacza: _— _To, co powiedziałem, _było _prawdą.

— Jim jakoś nie musiał zostawać śmierciożercą, żeby mnie ochronić _— _wyrzuca z siebie w niepohamowanej złości Lily.

Severus nie wydaje się zraniony tą uwagą, wręcz przeciwnie. Jego niemiły, kpiący uśmiech pogłębia się, gdy nie spuszczając z niej swojego wzroku, kręci powoli głową.

— To nie _Jim_ ochronił cię tamtej nocy.

Lily otwiera szerzej oczy, słysząc w uszach łomot własnego serca. Twarz Snape'a znajduje się zaledwie kilka cali od jej twarzy; jego bliskość jest odurzająca, zamazuje granice pomiędzy myślami i uczuciami, pozostawiając świadomość słabą i rozbitą. Ciemne oczy Severusa śledzą ją nieustannie z mroczną, niemal demoniczną bystrością, a gdy usiłuje uciec spojrzeniem w bok, wciąż unoszą się na krawędzi jej wizji jak drżące w powietrzu złudzenie. Czuje w piersi lodowaty gniew, narastający coraz mocniej z każdą sekundą.

— Więc to ty „kupiłeś moje życie" _— _stwierdza szorstko. _—_ Jak wyglądała twoja zapłata?

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz _—_ucinachłodno Snape.

— Kłamca _— _cedzi Lily, a gdy Severus nie odpowiada, ciągnie dalej, nie powstrzymując drwiny: _— _Czyli to nie ty poprosiłeś go, żeby oszczędził moje życie? Szkoda, liczyłam na to, że będę miała okazję osobiście podziękować swojemu wybawcy.

— Lepiej nie dziękuj _— _wtrąca Snape. _—_ Nigdy nie wiesz, czego może zażądać w zamian.

Patrzy na niego nieufnie, zastanawiając się, czy mówi poważnie czy to kolejny przejaw jego wisielczego humoru. W międzyczasie uścisk dłoni Severusa słabnie i w końcu mężczyzna ją puszcza. Lily natychmiast odruchowo zaczyna rozmasowywać swój przegub, posyłając mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

— Nie chciałem cię obrazić. Nie odchodź _— _mówi zrezygnowanym głosem Snape. Wygląda na wyczerpanego. _— _Proszę.

Powinna podnieść z podłogi upuszczoną księgę, obrócić się na pięcie i wyjść. Po tym, co właśnie pokazał, potwierdzając wszystkie jej najgorsze obawy co do jego osobowości i motywacji, powinna zwyczajnie zignorować prośbę w jego oczach, uznać ją za następną zastawioną przez niego pułapkę, jeszcze jedną sztuczkę, mającą poruszyć jej serce. Nie potrafi już odróżnić prawdziwych emocji Severusa od tych fałszywych, służących jedynie jako iluzje, zasłony, za które może się w razie potrzeby wycofać. Rozum podpowiada, żeby jak najprędzej opuściła pracownię, ale coś powstrzymuje ją w pół kroku. Sentyment, myśli, wzdychając z irytacją, i zostaje.

— Obrażasz wszystkich dookoła mnie, wszystkich, którzy dużo dla mnie znaczą.

Pod jej niechętnym spojrzeniem ramiona Snape'a opadają.

— Kiedy Czarny Pan ruszył za wami, bałem się, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę _— _wyznaje Severus tak cicho, że wydaje się zagubiony pośród przywoływanych w swoim umyśle wspomnień.

Nie pozwól mu się znowu zwodzić, powtarza sobie w duchu Lily.

— I tak byśmy się już pewnie nigdy nie zobaczyli _— _kwituje, siląc się na obojętność. _— _Ja wybrałam swoją drogę, ty wybrałeś swoją. Zupełnie inną od mojej.

— Wystarczyłaby mi świadomość, że żyjesz i jesteś szczęśliwa.

Patrząc na niego, nie potrafi ukryć zaskoczenia. Nie spodziewała się tak szczerze brzmiących wyznań. Z drugiej strony zaledwie minutę wcześniej bez wahania uciekł się do kłamstwa, więc jaką ma gwarancję, że nie kłamie również teraz? Jakaś cząstka niej chciałaby mu zaufać, wierzyć, że życie, jakie dotąd prowadził, nie zdołało zniszczyć w nim doszczętnie wszystkich pozytywnych cech; że w jego sercu pozostały choćby najdrobniejsze okruchy dobra, do których ona może się odwołać.

— Czy warto było zostać jego sługą, Severusie? _— _docieka, nie starając się tłumić rozżalenia. _— _Robić w jego imieniu te wszystkie ohydne rzeczy... Na co, w jakim celu? Czy tylko po to, żeby...

— Żeby chronić twoje życie? _— _dokańcza Snape.

— Mówiłeś o mocy, potędze, o... o wpływach _— _ciągnie Lily, zmieszana żarem ukrytym w jego słowach. Znów jakaś niecałkowicie wyklarowana emocja trzyma ją za gardło, prawie odbierając jej mowę. _— _Nie potrzebowałam tego wszystkiego. Chciałam tylko twojej przyjaźni.

Przez twarz mężczyzny przemyka bolesny skurcz. Boi się odwzajemnić jego spojrzenie, ale kiedy wreszcie się na to zdobywa, zdaje jej się, że w oczach Severusa widzi wyraźnie cień wstydu i poczucia winy.

— Czy nadal jej chcesz? _— _pyta miękko Snape, postępując krok w stronę Lily.

— Nie wiem.

— Nie wiesz? _—_ podchwytuje Severus z niedowierzaniem.

Jest blisko, zdecydowanie za blisko, znowu czuje się zdezorientowana, onieśmielona jego groźnie górującą nad nią sylwetką. Z tej perspektywy Snape wydaje się jeszcze wyższy, a jego obecność jeszcze bardziej intensywna. Lily cofa się i prawie potyka o leżącą na posadzce księgę. Severus wyczuwa jej dyskomfort i nieznacznie się odsuwa, oferując jej więcej wolnej przestrzeni.

— Zmieniłeś się przez te lata, Severusie. Bywają momenty, w których jesteś taki jak dawniej, ale przez większość czasu wydajesz się zupełnie innym człowiekiem.

Snape długo obraca w myślach jej słowa, aż w końcu komentuje krótko:

— Ludzie się zmieniają. Ty też się zmieniłaś.

— Wiem _— _mówi Lily ze smutkiem. _— _Miałam tylko nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś spotkam tamtego Severusa, którego poznałam w dzieciństwie.

Snape mruga, po czym pełnym wyrzutu i desperacji gestem celuje w swoją pierś.

— Jest cały czas tutaj, obok ciebie. Dorósł.

Lily nie może się otrząsnąć z wrażenia, jakie pozostawiły po sobie w jej umyśle te słowa. Zabrzmiały niezwykle gorzko, jakby Severus ją o coś obwiniał.

— Tęskniłam za tobą, Severusie. Wciąż tęsknię.

Snape wpatruje się jeszcze przez kilka sekund w jej twarz z taką uwagą, jak gdyby szukał tam odpowiedzi na wszystkie niezadane pytania i dręczące go wątpliwości, a następnie przenosi wzrok na stół i cicho wzdycha.

— Zaraz wykipi ci eliksir.

— Co takiego? _— _Lily dopiero po dłuższej chwili przypomina sobie, że są w pracowni, a za ich plecami bulgocze coraz bardziej złowieszczo kociołek. _— _Ach... A niech to... _— _Szybko podbiega do stołu, wyciągając różdżkę i próbując zmniejszyć szalejący ogień.

— Mikstura lecząca poparzenia to skomplikowany wywar _— _mówi Snape, wycofując się chyłkiem w kierunku drzwi i wyraźnie walcząc z rozbawieniem. _— _I tak zająłem ci już dużo czasu.

— Nie pomożesz mi? _— _Lily marszczy gniewnie brwi, w panice chłodząc zaklęciem powierzchnię eliksiru.

— Obawiam się, że już za późno na moją udaną interwencję. _—_ Severus obdarza podskakujący kociołek spojrzeniem pełnym politowania. _— _Czyste ręczniki są w szafce koło zlewu _— _informuje ją po krótkim zastanowieniu i posyłając jej przelotny, złośliwy uśmiech, znika za drzwiami.

**22.**

— Jakie to uczucie, umieranie?

— Nie oczekiwałem takiego pytania ze strony tak młodej damy. Ludzie przeważnie o tym nie myślą, dopóki nie nadchodzi starość.

— Widziałam już wokół siebie wystarczająco dużo śmierci i nie dotyczyła ona starców.

— Istotnie, wojna rozsmakowała się we krwi młodych. Sam nie byłem znowuż taki stary, kiedy zabrała i mnie.

— Więc jak to jest?

— To bardzo trudne pytanie. I bardzo osobiste. Widzi pani, sam moment śmierci jest prawie niezauważalny. Ułamek chwili cierpienia, zanim zgaśnie świadomość. Czy mam spróbować opisać to cierpienie?

— Dziękuję, to nie będzie konieczne.

— Rozumiem. A zatem musi pani wiedzieć, że najgorszy jest moment poprzedzający śmierć i ten następujący bezpośrednio po niej. Szczęśliwi ci, którzy zaznali szybkiej i niespodziewanej śmierci! Oszczędziło im to trwogi i hańby, której nie sposób zmyć.

— Co dzieje się zaraz po śmierci?

— To zależy od zmarłego. Dla mnie najgorsze było zrozumienie, że rola ma dobiegła końca i że już nic ode mnie nie zależy. Mogłem jedynie przyglądać się bezsilnie biegowi wydarzeń.

— Dlaczego więc nie zdecydował się pan odejść? Czy nie łatwiej było zostawić wszystko za sobą?

— Wtedy zdało mi się, że wciąż mam tutaj wiele do zrobienia, że ciągle jestem potrzebny... Ale świat powędrował do przodu beze mnie, a ja bardzo szybko zapomniałem, co mnie tu zatrzymało. Teraz, po kilku wiekach tej egzystencji, czasem lęgnie się w mej głowie myśl, że może po prostu chciałem jakoś usprawiedliwić swe tchórzostwo.

— Proszę tak nie mówić. Zbyt surowo pan siebie ocenia.

— Nikt nie wie, co jest po drugiej stronie. Nie wszyscy mają odwagę wejść za tę zasłonę w obawie, że to, co tam ujrzą, wcale ich nie uraduje.

— Więc tylko strach przed nieznanym powstrzymuje duszę przed pójściem dalej? Co z... na przykład przywiązaniem? Miłością do bliskich?

— Zdarzają się oczywiście nieszczęsne dusze, które kurczowo trzymają się ukochanych przez nie za życia osób. Lecz to, co zmarłym wydaje się oznaką miłości wykraczającej poza granice śmierci, dla żyjących bardzo prędko zamienia się w udrękę, bo czasem to oni chcieliby pójść dalej, a nie mogą.

Lily otwiera usta, szykując się do wysunięcia jakiegoś kontrargumentu, ale w jednej chwili opuszczają ją wszystkie słowa. Niekiedy rozmyśla nad tym, czy naprawdę byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby Jim pozostał u jej boku jako duch. Wyobraża sobie często jego nieustającą, ulotną obecność drgającą na obrzeżach zmysłów, lżejsze niż podmuch wiatru muśnięcie widmowej dłoni, ciemną, rozwierającą się w upiornie bladej twarzy otchłań jego oczu. Za każdym razem James patrzy na nią tak samo jak w jej koszmarach _— _z lodowatą niechęcią, oskarżycielsko _— _i za każdym razem ogarnia ją paraliżujący strach. Co mogłaby mu powiedzieć, gdyby przyszedł do niej którejś nocy? Co on by powiedział? Czuje się okropnie ze świadomością, że wizja potencjalnej konfrontacji z mężem napełnia ją takim przerażeniem. Wstydzi się zdradzieckiego poczucia ulgi, że nie musi przed nim tłumaczyć swojego zachowania. Nie zniosłaby unoszącego się w ciszy potępienia, ponurego zawodu, którego grymas śmierć odcisnęła na jego twarzy i który Lily zobaczyła, gdy tylko pochyliła się w dniu pogrzebu nad trumną. Chciałaby iść dalej, ale tamta zrujnowana, opustoszała chata w Dolinie Godryka ciągnie ją ku sobie, otwierając na oścież drzwi, zapraszając do środka, tak że niemal czuje na swoich plecach wilgotne tchnienie stęchlizny.

Kiedy srebrzysta sylwetka Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka odpływa w głąb korytarza, Lily z westchnięciem przysiada w okiennej wnęce i patrzy niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie, bezwiednie skubiąc rękaw swetra. 

— Myślę, że jednak lepiej zrobiłoby ci towarzystwo żywych. _— S_pod zalegającej wokół grubej warstwy ciszy wynurza się niespodziewanie szept Albusa.

— Dzisiaj jestem bardziej odpowiednim kompanem dla umarłych.

Chłód kamienia przeszywa ją do szpiku kości, więc wstaje, zdrętwiałymi z zimna palcami zapinając aż po szyję wszystkie guziki swetra. Gdy przegląda się w szybie, jej ubranie zlewa się z wypełniającym ten zaułek korytarza półmrokiem, ledwie rozpraszanym przez odległe światło pochodni, co sprawia, że kredowo biała twarz Lily wydaje się dryfować w powietrzu, pozbawiona ciała. Ma czasami wrażenie, jakby czerń, którą nosi nieprzerwanie od dnia pogrzebu, wżarła się na stałe w jej skórę.

— Alastor obchodzi dziś urodziny. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że do nas dołączysz.

Lily przymyka oczy i kładzie dłoń na policzku w geście rezygnacji.

— Kompletnie zapomniałam... Przeproś go w moim imieniu, dobrze?

— Nie przyjdziesz? _— _pyta łagodnie dyrektor.

— Nie jestem w nastroju _— _wyznaje Lily, potrząsając zdawkowo głową.

— W porządku. _— _Albus dłużej nie nalega, lecz jego głos zmienia się, przesiąkając troską.

Plecy Dumbledore'a są lekko zgarbione, jakby i on sam odczuł w końcu siłę uderzenia, którym była dla Zakonu śmierć Bradleya. Cios okazał się bardziej bolesny od wszystkich wcześniejszych, ponieważ spadł na nich w momencie, gdy myśleli, że zagrożenie już bezpowrotnie minęło. Kara, którą ponieśli za tę naiwną nadzieję, była nadzwyczaj surowa i do tej pory nie potrafią się z niej otrząsnąć.

Lily chrząka i rzuca czarodziejowi ukradkowe spojrzenie, zanim wbija je pospiesznie w swoje stopy.

— Chciałabym o coś zapytać _— _zaczyna z wahaniem.

— O coś czy o kogoś? _— _uściśla życzliwym tonem Dumbledore.

Lily zamiera na sekundę ze zdezorientowaną miną, jednak nie może powstrzymać mimowolnie wypływającego na jej usta niepewnego uśmiechu.

— Zbyt dobrze mnie znasz, Albusie.

— Zbyt dobrze znam ten wyraz twarzy. O co chodzi?

— Chciałabym porozmawiać... o Severusie.

Dumbledore unosi brwi w delikatnym zdziwieniu.

— Co jest nie tak z Severusem?

Lily przewraca oczami, słysząc to wyjątkowo niefortunnie sformułowane pytanie.

— Skąd wiesz, że możesz mu zaufać? _— _Czuje się dość podle, obgadując Snape'a za jego plecami, ale w tym konkretnym przypadku ostrożności nigdy nie za wiele. Jej obawy nie są przecież całkowicie bezpodstawne.

Albus spogląda na nią z widocznym zainteresowaniem.

— Kwestionujesz moją decyzję co do jego osoby?

Lily wzrusza z powątpiewaniem ramionami, słabo kamuflując tym gestem swoje zmieszanie.

— Jeśli nie zdążyłeś jeszcze tego zauważyć, przytłaczająca większość Zakonu zdaje się ją kwestionować.

— I ty jesteś w tej większości?

— Wydaje mi się... _— _Przerywa i przełyka głośno ślinę, po czym podejmuje wątek: _— _Chciałabym wierzyć, że zasłużył na drugą szansę. Każdy zasługuje. Chyba.

— Chyba? _— _Dumbledore głaszcze się z namysłem po brodzie. _— _Brakuje ci przekonania. Nie wierzysz w to?

— Chodzi o to... Chodzi o to, że... _— _Lilywzdycha z irytacją. _— _Nie wiem, jak mam to ująć. Jest teraz dla mnie prawie zupełnie obcym człowiekiem... Nie wiem, co mam o nim myśleć, co _powinnam_ myśleć. Przebywanie koło niego jest po prostu niezręczne. _— _Podrywa głowę i mruży z niezadowoleniem oczy, kiedy nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że rozmowa zboczyła na niewłaściwy tor. _— _Hej, znowu to robisz!

— Co takiego? _— _pyta zwodniczo niewinnie dyrektor.

— Odwracasz kota ogonem!

— To, co mówisz, jest bardzo ciekawe _— _przyznaje Albus, nie próbując się nawet bronić przed jej oskarżeniem. _— _Twoje odczucia nabierają w tym wypadku szczególnego znaczenia.

— Dlaczego? _— _nie rozumie Lily. _— _Czemu to, co ja czuję, jest takie ważne?

— Bo mogą od tego zależeć dalsze losy nie jednej osoby, ale co najmniej dwóch.

— Chwileczkę _— _mówi Lily po dłuższej przerwie, kładąc rękę na biodrze, a drugą celując w pierś Dumbledore'a. _— _Chcesz powiedzieć... Co właściwie chcesz powiedzieć? Sugerujesz, że jeśli Snape któregoś dnia postanowi wrócić do swojego dawnego mistrza, to będzie to w jakiejś mierze moja wina?

— Nie.

— Mam niańczyć Severusa?

— Na Merlina, nie! _— _Albus kręci z rozbawieniem głową. _— _Przypuszczam, że jedyną osobą, której Severus pozwolił się kiedykolwiek niańczyć, jest jego matka _— _mruczy pod nosem.

Lily patrzy na niego wyczekująco.

— Po prostu uważam, że musicie sobie wiele rzeczy wyjaśnić.

— A co jeśli nie chcę z nim rozmawiać? Co jeśli nie mam ochoty mu niczego tłumaczyć i słuchać jego tłumaczeń? _— _pyta prowokacyjnie Lily.

— Nie zrobisz niczego wbrew swojej woli _— _odpowiada spokojnie Albus. _— _Podobnie zresztą jak Severus.

— Jak to się stało, że znalazł się po naszej stronie? _— _Lily korzysta z nadarzającej się okazji, by poruszyć nurtującą ją od samego początku kwestię. _— _Kiedy i dlaczego postanowił zacząć współpracować z Zakonem?

— Nie rozmawialiście o tym? _— _drąży Dumbledore z odrobiną zaskoczenia w głosie.

— Właściwie nie. _— _Lily usiłuje nadać temu stwierdzeniu obojętny ton, lecz ponosi dotkliwą porażkę. W końcu mówi z ociąganiem: _— _Bałam się. Za pierwszym razem chyba zbyt pochopnie go oceniłam. Wpadliśmy na siebie na korytarzu... Nie byłam gotowa na to spotkanie. Kiedy go wreszcie zobaczyłam, po tych wszystkich latach niepewności, zmagania się ze złudzeniami... _— _Na chwilę milknie, po czym dokańcza z posępną szczerością: _— ..._poczułam jedynie złość. _— _Ciska w stronę Dumbledore'a ostre spojrzenie. _— _Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej, że on tutaj uczy? Że już nie jest...

— Czy gdybym podzielił się wtedy z tobą tą informacją, relacje między wami byłyby dzisiaj w innym miejscu, niż są? _— _dopytuje Albus, mierząc ją badawczym wzrokiem.

— Tak. Pewnie tak _— _odpowiada bez głębszego zastanowienia, jednak już po kilku sekundach ciszy przyznaje ponuro i z niejakim wysiłkiem: _— _Raczej nie.

Dumbledore przygląda się jej przez moment z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym ze smutnym zrozumieniem kiwa głową.

— Lepiej więc, że sama się dowiedziałaś. Nie chciałbym ingerować w wasze relacje.

— Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie _— _zauważa Lily. _— _Czy naprawdę mu ufasz?

— Tak _— _mówi bez wahania czarodziej, zastrzegając prawie natychmiast: _— _Choć moje zaufanie nie jest bezwarunkowe.

Z chwilą kiedy Albus wypowiada te słowa, w jego poważnych nagle oczach pojawia się na ułamek sekundy odległy, zimny błysk i Lily nie jest w stanie powstrzymać niemiłego przeczucia, które niepostrzeżenie zagnieżdża się w jej sercu.

**23.**

Idzie tuż za Aberforthem, stąpając ostrożnie po grząskim gruncie zasnutego mgłą podwórza. Ten mały wycinek przestrzeni, ograniczony do pola jej widzenia, zdaje się zawieszony w próżni poza światem i czasem, przywodząc na myśl scenę z koszmaru, bez początku i bez końca. Kontury sylwetki czarodzieja są lekko zamazane i falują, jakby rozpuszczały się powoli w powietrzu. W uszach Lily dzwoni cisza, w której rozbrzmiewa niczym uderzenia młota szybkie bicie jej serca _— _a może to serce Aberfortha? Nagle Dumbledore zatrzymuje się i zaczyna w coś intensywnie wpatrywać. Lily wysuwa się zza jego pleców i staje krok za nim, walcząc z wypełniającym ją uczuciem ciężkości. W pierwszej chwili skupia uwagę na wirujących wokół jej stóp strzępach mgły, ale sekundę później zauważa leżący na ziemi nieco dalej ciemny kształt. Wytworzony przez ruch ich ciał delikatny podmuch powietrza rozprasza nieznacznie tumany bieli, które cofają się przed nimi w popłochu, odsłaniając drżącą, zakrwawioną rękę.

Lily jako pierwsza wynurza się z wnętrza myślodsiewni, łapiąc głębokie hausty powietrza. Wokół niej wybudzają się powoli z letargu pozostali członkowie Zakonu. Odgarniając przyklejone do twarzy włosy, próbuje uspokoić oszalały oddech, zanim ktokolwiek spostrzeże jej przerażenie.

Przez jakiś czas w komnacie panuje nieprzyjemna cisza, aż wreszcie odzywa się Frank.

— Nie mówi nam to zbyt wiele _— _stwierdza rzeczowym tonem, opuszczając dłoń, którą do tej pory pocierał sobie w zadumie brodę. Posyła dyrektorowi znaczące spojrzenie. _— _Widział tylko ciało, sprawców już od dawna nie było w pobliżu.

— Sekcja zwłok potwierdziła w większości nasze przypuszczenia _— _rzuca mimochodem Moody. _— _Ten trop już do niczego nas nie doprowadzi.

Dumbledore odchyla się nieznacznie w krześle i wodzi wzrokiem pod suficie, jakby gonił nim jakąś nieuchwytną myśl.

— Szczegółowa analiza echośladów potwierdziła również nasze przypuszczenia co do tożsamości sprawców _— _uzupełnia Alicja. Jej głos jest nadal cichy i spokojny, lecz ulotniło się z niego całe tak charakterystyczne dla niej ciepło. Lily po raz kolejny przypomina sobie, co sprawia, że ta aurorka wzbudza obawę wśród czarnoksiężników. _— _Odciski magii odpowiadają odciskom pozostawianym przez różdżki należące do znanych śmierciożerców: Bellatriks, Rudolfa i Rabastana Lestrange'ów.

— Niestety _— _dodaje markotnie Frank, jakby w imieniu żony przepraszał pozostałych czarodziejów za złe wieści.

— Nie będzie łatwo dorwać tych skurwysynów _— _komentuje Moody, a jego usta wykrzywia uśmiech ponurej satysfakcji. _— _Tym przyjemniejsza będzie później świadomość, że gniją w Azkabanie. Nie ma nic gorszego niż panoszące się na wolności kanalie.

Wypowiedź aurora zostaje niespodziewanie przerwana przez ledwo słyszalne skrzypnięcie zawiasów. Drzwi uchylają się i do komnaty wślizguje się niemal bezszelestnie odziana w czerń postać, natychmiast zajmując stojące miejsce pod ścianą, w najdalszym kącie pomieszczenia. Wszyscy zgromadzeni na krótką chwilę zamierają, jakby w tym samym momencie zamienili się w lodowe rzeźby. Lily zamyka z wysiłkiem szeroko otwarte w szoku usta. Severus posyła Moody'emu i pozostałym ostre, wyzywające spojrzenie, które odrobinę łagodnieje, gdy jego oczy spoczywają przypadkiem na niej.

Alastor przez dobre kilka sekund porusza bezgłośnie wargami, ale relatywnie szybko odzyskuje rezon.

— Dlatego trzeba zrobić wszystko, żeby jak najprędzej ograniczyć ich liczbę _— _konstatuje mrocznym tonem, przyszpilając Snape'a wzrokiem do muru.

Severus leniwie odwzajemnia mordercze spojrzenie aurora, a po jego twarzy błąka się wyraz szyderczego rozbawienia. Lily nie może uwierzyć, że go tutaj widzi. To najprawdopodobniej pierwszy, historyczny raz, kiedy zdecydował się zaszczycić spotkanie Zakonu swoją obecnością. Jego szczupła, emanująca wyraźną rezerwą i niechęcią postać wydaje się wyjęta z zupełnie innego niż oni obrazka, przypominając element niepasujący do układanki. Lily zerka przelotnie na Albusa, by wybadać jego reakcję. Dumbledore obserwuje Snape'a spod ściągniętych lekko brwi, ale w przeciwieństwie do większości zgromadzonych czarodziejów nie wygląda na wzburzonego.

— Uzyskałem niedawno wgląd w akta dotyczące pierwszych popełnionych przez Lestrange'ów przestępstw _— _podejmuje gładko Frank, ignorując stopniowo gęstniejącą w komnacie atmosferę. Jako chyba jedyny wydaje się kompletnie nieporuszony pojawieniem się Severusa. _— _Myślę, że mogą się przydać w ustalaniu ich ulubionych kryjówek.

Lily usiłuje skupić się na słowach Longbottoma, lecz już do końca zebrania jej uwagę skutecznie rozprasza widziana kątem oka, majaczącą po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia ciemna sylwetka Snape'a.

**24.**

— Gratuluję, udało ci się przerazić pół Zakonu.

— Niezmiernie mi miło.

— Było tak źle, jak się spodziewałeś?

— Nie. Było gorzej.

— A więc przyjemność była obustronna.

Lily przygląda się przez chwilę pochmurnej minie Severusa, po czym parska krótkim, urywanym śmiechem. Ten dźwięk wciąż brzmi dziwnie w jej ustach, pozostawiając na języku długo utrzymujący się posmak goryczy.

— Tak cię to bawi? _— _Snape unosi wysoko brew, okazując chłodne zainteresowanie.

— Przepraszam, po prostu sytuacja była dość dziwaczna. Muszę odreagować.

— Czy to nie był przypadkiem twój pomysł?

— Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że weźmiesz go sobie do serca.

— Nie powinienem. To był _zły_ pomysł.

— No cóż... _— _Lily wzrusza ramionami. _— _Chyba warto było spróbować.

Słyszy, jak ktoś ją woła. Ogląda się za siebie i widzi Longbottomów machających do niej z drugiego końca korytarza.

— Muszę lecieć _— _mówi, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę Snape'a.

— To leć _— _odpowiada jej sucho.

Zapada krępująca cisza, gdy Lily gorączkowo zastanawia się, czy ma mu coś jeszcze do zakomunikowania.

— Do szybkiego zobaczenia _— _wyręcza ją łaskawie Snape, a na jego wargach pojawia się zarys porozumiewawczego uśmieszku.

Policzki Lily zalewa ciemny odcień różu. Przytakuje i rusza w kierunku niecierpliwiących się aurorów, tchórzliwie rejterując przed jego odurzającym, wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem.

**25.**

W zamyśleniu turla długopis między palcami, wpatrując się rozkojarzonym wzrokiem w pustą kartkę papieru. Nigdy do końca nie polubiła pisania piórem; dziwnie leżało jej w dłoni, zostawiało kleksy, a po postawieniu ostatniej kropki w wypracowaniach zawsze odnajdywała na swoim ubraniu w różnych, naprawdę zaskakujących miejscach plamy atramentu. Nie wie, jak rozpocząć list, o czym dokładnie wspomnieć. Wszystko idzie nie tak, a ostatnie dni to nieprzerwane pasmo porażek. Nie chce obciążać siostry swoimi problemami, więc tym razem planuje się skoncentrować głównie na tym, co słychać na Privet Drive. Od tamtej nocy, gdy półprzytomna ze zgrozy stanęła z Harrym w ramionach niczym błądząca zjawa na progu jej domu, w miarę regularnie wymieniają ze sobą korespondencję. Listy Petunii są suche w formie i oszczędne w treści, przypominają bardziej telegramy lub zdawkowe oświadczenia, lecz dzięki nim Lily upewnia się co jakiś czas, że Dursleyom nic nie grozi. Zdarzają się momenty, kiedy jedno szczególnie dobrane słowo czy sformułowanie zdradza troskę jej siostry. Oczywiście jest to troska bardzo pragmatyczna i mało emocjonalna, szorstka jak sama Petunia, jednak serce Lily i tak ogarnia w takich chwilach przyjemne ciepło, jakby ktoś otulił ją szczelnie grubym kocem. Żałuje, że dopiero tragiczne wydarzenia sprzed miesiąca zaczęły na powrót przybliżać je do siebie.

Gdy wreszcie przyciska końcówkę długopisu do powierzchni papieru, nagle coś stuka cicho w szybę. Widząc przycupniętą za szkłem, wysmaganą wiatrem sowę, Lily wstaje od biurka i uchyliwszy okno, wpuszcza ją wraz z lodowatym, przenikliwym podmuchem do pokoju. Pociera zmarznięte błyskawicznie przedramiona, by pozbyć się gęsiej skórki, po czym delikatnie drapiąc ptaka po główce, wyjmuje mu z dzioba zaadresowaną równym, schludnym pismem kopertę. Jeden rzut oka na nazwisko nadawcy wprawia ją natychmiastowo w wyjątkowo zły humor. Jednocześnie jest też jednak nieco zaskoczona, że Bartemiusz Crouch zstąpił z piedestału i napisał do niej z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, nienękany jej powtarzającymi się zapytaniami o Syriusza. Czy to oznacza, że w sprawie jej przyjaciela coś się wreszcie ruszyło?

Choć podświadomie oczekuje kolejnego bolesnego zawodu, nie potrafi powstrzymać narastającego w brzuchu podekscytowania. Dopiero gdy zabiera się drżącymi z przejęcia dłońmi za rozdzieranie koperty, zauważa obok nazwiska Croucha mały, jakby niepewny dopisek „Jr". Na krótką chwilę zastyga w bezruchu, marszcząc brwi. Sprawdza ponownie dane adresata, lecz nie może być mowy o pomyłce _— _list został wysłany do niej. Rzuca sowie pytające spojrzenie, ale ponieważ ptak nie kwapi się do wyjaśniania jej wątpliwości, zajęty przygładzaniem swoich zwichrzonych piór, w Lily zwycięża czysta ciekawość. Unosi list do oczu, prostując pedantycznie złożony pergamin, i zagłębia się w jego treść. Jeszcze zanim dociera do ostatniej linijki, ma ochotę rozpłakać się ze szczęścia.


End file.
